Game Of Kingdoms
by Adrian Wilder
Summary: La muerte de la reina y la guerra por el control de la corona y el legado de la familia Butterfly dejó cerradas las puertas de su segundo hogar. El terrestre siguió las instrucciones que se le dieron y mantuvo a su princesa lejos del peligro, pero la guerra los siguió a casa. Abandonado y sin nada porque vivir, Marco, encontró una razón para seguirla otra vez?
1. Game Of Kingdoms

**Underdog (Piloto)**

Armadura pesada, espadas casi indestructibles, lanzas de acero inoxidable...

Los nobles no escatimaban en gastos cuando se trataba de su seguridad, pero este grupo estaba absolutamente cargado en armas y armadura, se veían temerarios sobre sus poderosas bestias marchando con fiereza.

El otro grupo compuesto por una caballería blindada de calidad los superaban en número pero la mayoría de sus caballos alimentarían a los lobos y cuervos al final del día.

Ambos capitanes ordenaron cargar contra el otro, la envestida fue cruel a la vista del ojo humano. Muchos fueron arrollados sin posibilidad de levantarse, pocos de los desafortunados tenían aire en los pulmones para gritar por ayuda, nadie los escucharía.

Entre el polvo que nublaba su visión y la adrenalina en sus venas, no había forma de saber el bando del cuerpo que sus monturas pisoteaban.

Esta era una victoria para los Krel, pero ese día era de nadie. Ya no tenían fuerzas para mantener una ocupación y menos para detener una próxima ofensiva, su general decidió que lo mejor era retirarse.

Su cabeza sería cortada al volver. Era su tercer fracaso y con esas bajas Marco sabía que no viviría para otro.

Una vez los sonidos se apagaron el terrícola regreso al interior del palacio a curar las heridas de la noche anterior, era la segunda vez que le tocaba regresar a su escondite por la fuerza más que por ser su lugar de descanso.

Podía verlo todo desde la torre de Mewnie, pero el cuarto de Star era su nueva área de descanso. Raro para el en un principio pero bastante corriente tomando en cuenta que compartieron una habitación algunos años, era muy reconfortante.

Claro que no siempre podía darse el lujo de dormir ahí. Ya que cuando lo hacia sentía que podía quedarse así por semanas, ese era el efecto que aun tenía en el. Nada alentador, tomando en cuenta que en algún momento alguien podría matarlo mientras duerme.

Como ahora.

Dos figuras salían camufladas por las sombras, desenfundaban sus espadas para atravesar el bulto en las frazadas.

Se aseguraron de apuñalar de arriba a bajo sin darle posibilidad de parpadear, cosa que si hizo al verlos destruir "su" cama desde la puerta del baño.

Con un instinto asesino de mil demonios bien controlado tomo una granada escondida en el baño y la arrojo sobre ellos, el humo lleno el cuarto. El gremio al que pertenecía tenía su competencia, y el era uno de los que más recaudaba.

\- No puedo arreglar esto.

Susurro viendo el destrozo que sus verdugos, dejaron en todo el lugar. Su lecho estaba irreconocible y aún quedaban unas horas para salir.

"Si tan sólo las tijeras funcionarán como antes..."

Aunque era un deseo tonto eso no la regresaría a él.

No tardó en conciliar el sueño. Desde cierto evento creyó que su insomnio era por el "accidente" de su familia, pero era más que eso. Era algo que ahora no tenía o creía no tener, pues dos años en ese desastre le ayudaron a acabar con la mayor parte de sus temores.

Aún tenía miedo y lo admitía, pero era la soledad lo que más le molestaba y complacía.

Amaba el tratar con las personas de cualquier manera incluso violenta, pero recordarse que podía perder a quienes lo acompañaban lo ayudaba a desapegarse y evitar la culpa. Como ahora.

Sólo hace dos noches estaban bebiendo juntos, sólo hace una semana se conocieron. No llevaba mucho de conocerlos, pero no le tomó mucho perderlos.

No era su turno de morir... Era lo que pensaba, pero alguien lo sabría?

Si ella lo supiera, lloraría por él?

.

.

**Y pensar que me tomaria asta ahora poder publicar esto...(ya sabran a que me refiero)****Esto es un piloto de una historia más larga que iba a publicar una temporada atrás pero se me paso el tiempo.****Esperó alguien llegue a leerla una vez la publique.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Underdog**

* * *

Armadura pesada, espadas casi indestructibles, lanzas de acero inoxidable…

Los nobles no escatimaban en gastos cuando se trataba de su seguridad, pero este grupo estaba absolutamente cargado en armas y armadura, se veían temerarios sobre sus poderosas bestias marchando con fiereza.

El otro grupo compuesto por una caballería blindada de calidad los superaban en número pero la mayoría de sus caballeros alimentarían a los lobos y cuervos al final del día.

Ambos capitanes ordenaron cargar contra el otro, la embestida fue cruel a la vista del ojo humano. Muchos fueron arrollados sin posibilidad de levantarse, pocos de los desafortunados tenían aire en los pulmones para gritar por ayuda, nadie los escucharía.

Entre el polvo que nublaba su visión y la adrenalina en sus venas, no había forma de saber el bando del cuerpo que sus monturas pisoteaban.

Esta era una victoria para los hombres de Krel, pero ese día era de nadie. Ya no tenían fuerzas para mantener una ocupación y menos para detener una próxima ofensiva, su general decidió que lo mejor era retirarse.

Su cabeza sería cortada al volver. Era su tercer fracaso y con esas bajas Marco sabía que no viviría para otro.

Una vez los sonidos se apagaron el terrícola regreso al interior del palacio a curar las heridas de la noche anterior, era la segunda vez que le tocaba regresar a su escondite por la fuerza más que por ser su lugar de descanso.

Podía verlo todo desde la torre de Mewni, pero el cuarto de Star era su nueva área de descanso. Raro para él en un principio pero bastante corriente tomando en cuenta que compartieron una habitación algunos años, era muy reconfortante.

Claro que no siempre podía darse el lujo de dormir ahí. Ya que cuando lo hacía sentía que podía quedarse así por semanas, ese era el efecto que aún tenía en el. Nada alentador, tomando en cuenta que en algún momento alguien podría matarlo mientras duerme.

Como ahora.

Dos figuras salían camufladas por las sombras, desenfundaron sus espadas para atravesar el bulto en las frazadas.

Se aseguraron de apuñalar de arriba a abajo sin darle posibilidad de parpadear, cosa que sí hizo al verlos destruir "su" cama desde la puerta del baño.

Con un instinto asesino de mil demonios bien controlado tomó una granada escondida en el baño y la arrojó sobre ellos, el humo llenó el cuarto. El gremio al que pertenecía tenía su competencia, y el era uno de los que más recaudaba.

\- No puedo arreglar esto.

Susurro viendo el destrozo que sus verdugos dejaron en todo el lugar. Su lecho estaba irreconocible y aún quedaban unas horas para salir.

"Si tan sólo las tijeras funcionarán como antes..."

Aunque era un deseo tonto eso no la regresaría a él.

No tardó en conciliar el sueño. Desde cierto evento creyó que su insomnio era por el "accidente" de su familia, pero era más que eso. Era algo que ahora no tenía o creía no tener, pues dos años en ese desastre le ayudaron a acabar con la mayor parte de sus temores.

Aún tenía miedo y lo admitía, pero era la soledad lo que más le molestaba y complacía.

Amaba el tratar con las personas de cualquier manera incluso violenta, pero recordarse que podía perder a quienes lo acompañaban lo ayudaba a desapegarse y evitar la culpa. Como ahora.

Sólo hace dos noches estaban bebiendo juntos, sólo hace una semana se conocieron. No llevaba tanto de conocerlos, pero no le tomó mucho perderlos.

No era su turno de morir... Era lo que pensaba, pero alguien lo sabría?

Si ella lo supiera, lloraría por él?

.

La plaza roja se estaba llenando de transeúntes curiosos por el resultado de la llegada del capitán y los caballeros del oeste.

Era el octavo en el día en ser llamado a responder por incumplimiento, si una frase tenía el ejército del joven reino de Carta era "sobran oficiales", pero ahora, la mayoría eran quienes cuyas cabezas se conservaban en el fondo del pozo de alquitrán.

Estos eran reemplazados por jóvenes guerreros probados en batalla, ahora con experiencia. Pero el capitán Bran era uno de los pocos héroes de la era pasada quienes prevalencia más por su perseverancia en el frente que por serle de valor a su rey, ahora enfrentaba su tercera misión sin completar.

Las personas así como los caballeros que marcharon con él, veían a su héroe siendo escoltado escaleras arriba, sin su armadura pero con la cabeza en alto.

"Por desobediencia a órdenes de su majestad..."

El legendario caballero se arrodillaba ante la piedra manchada frente a él, una piedra cuadrada y lisa la cual le daba sentido al nombre de la plaza.

"Y por desertar de su deber y misión, el Capitán Bran Krel Johansen es sentenciado a muerte."

El rey se asomaba a la ventana a la espera de que terminara la sentencia.

"¿Admite usted frente a su pueblo y sus hombres, haber tomado la decisión de desertar en pos de cargar con la culpa de su último fracaso?"

"Lo admito"

"Que nuestros señores fundadores se apiaden de su alma"

Sus leales mantuvieron la vista siempre fija ante el hombre que los salvó nuevamente, esta vez incluso perderlo todo. Haciéndolos recordar que él mismo admitió estar cansado de pelear inútilmente, ahora tenía sentido, él sabía que no podía ganar. Sabía que no lo dejarían seguir viviendo, estaba destinado a morir bajo los deseos de su monarca.

El hacha golpeó con fuerza la roca haciendo eco, el corcho golpeaba el suelo de su despacho con suavidad. El rey Shastakan sirvió una copa para celebrar su victoria sobre otro más de sus opositores.

Miró a la estantería donde yacía un recipiente vidrio con un líquido verde oscuro, a simple vista era casi tan negro como el alquitrán. Ese lagarto le había entregado un arma poderosa, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado un uso adecuado para el.

Ahora ya no le quedaban enemigos en su reino.

Pero, saliendo de sus murallas, una mujer de melena rojiza entregaba a un mensajero una caja con un pergamino. Este la miró listo para partir, marcharía hasta las montañas lejos de ese lugar.

La reina de los Monstruos tenía que saber lo que pasó. Otro Johansen muerto, esto la haría actuar?

.

Aún se recuperaba de sus lesiones, pero tras la muerte de sus colegas no le quedaba de otra más que terminar el trabajo por su cuenta.

Unos kilómetros a las afueras del antiguo pueblo de la reina Moon lo esperaba un hombre de avanzada edad y otro mejor vestido, aparentemente mejor alimentado. Eso lo hizo pensar a cual culpar por usar otro estúpido estereotipo de clases. Eran unos cerdos si pensaban apelar a su lado blando.

Todo había sido por nada, al menos la verdad le debían.

\- Uno pensaría que nos esperaban si no hubiese visto que era un cambio de guardia.

\- Acaso los otros...?

\- Si, están muertos. Ahora, hoy a quién le toca?

Preguntó mientras preparaba su Glock.

\- Espera, fue un error de cálculo. Aún no era tiempo.

"Si, eso fue." admitió en menos amenazante mientras bajaba el arma. "En fin, uno necesita desahogarse por las molestias." fueron sus últimas palabras antes de disparar...

\- Te vas a quitar los harapos? Sé que tú nos contrataste. Hacerse pasar por mendigo es ofensivo sabiendo quien eres.

\- Y por qué mataste a mi sirviente...?

\- El reunió la información, o no?

\- Entonces sabías quien era.

\- No sabía a quién de los dos matar, pero tú eres de la facción de Eclipsa. Quería saber algo antes de que no pudieras decir nada.

Marco lo meditó por un momento, hasta ahora era el primer noble que le encaraba, muchos usaban puentes o intermediarios para hablar. Era obvia su desesperación.

\- Un hombre de uniforme adornado con una capa negra, de cabello rojo peinado hacia atrás. Estaba comandando una escolta en los dominios de Butterfly, porque se metió en medio de mi grupo a mancharse las manos siendo un oficial?

\- Es el inquisidor Marn, no es del ejército ni la guardia real. Desde que Mewni se convirtió en una necrópolis nadie a matado más personas que él, se dice que era un caballero que lo perdió todo en la defensa de su reino, ahora es independiente.

\- La vieja Etheria unió fuerzas con la inquisición? Nadie sabe su nombre real o su linaje en la nobleza?

\- No, el sigue siendo una incógnita incluso para mis agentes, a nadie le importa en tanto haga su trabajo.

\- Ahora sabes porque no te dispare?

El noble se congeló en su lugar, intuyó rápidamente a donde quería ir con la conversación.

Para los "contratistas" no era más que una rutina, pero no cualquier robo implicaba tener que lidiar con una máquina de matar como guardaespaldas de tu objetivo. No tenía sentido ocultarle o mentirle más, ya era un milagro que siguiera respirando.

\- No pensé que estaría ahí, ninguno lo pudo prever.

\- Que era eso tan importante que custodiaban?

\- Era la varita de la reina Eclipsa.

Desde que la reina fue asesinada hace unos años la varita real estaba desaparecida, no era algo que se perdería por siempre, había muchas formas de ubicarla pero la heredera aún no estaba en posición de darle al asunto la importancia que requería. Aún peor, parecía querer abandonar la lucha.

Esa reliquia no era más que una baratija para él. Una que le costó demasiado.

\- Querías que la recuperáramos? Trabajas para la princesa.

\- Que sea la heredera no la hace apta para el puesto. No tienes idea de lo que está en juego? Necesitamos a un líder fuerte ahora más que nunca, desde que la reina murió todos los nobles desligados de la familia están jugando con la vida de la gente por tener la corona. Si esto sigue así Mewni acabará en una crisis total, las personas no tolerará todo esto. No me digas que no te importa...

\- Este no es mi hogar.

El anciano no medio palabra después de eso, nunca entendería que pasaba por la cabeza del Merodeador.

\- Quiero mi dinero.

Marco se retiró sin desperdiciar otra bala, tenía cinco bolsas de oro para una persona. Por el la nobleza podía ponerse la soga al cuello, era muy tarde para que empezaran a interesarse por salvar Mewni.

Las casas más fuertes estaban en conflicto desde antes que todo pasará, ahora tenían la excusa para destruirse. En cuando a los demás, tenían muy pocos caballeros y soldados para una ofensiva, ellos optaron por unirse y resistir hasta que fuera el momento de salir y ocupar el tablero... O que alguien se ocupara de parar la locura.

Río irónicamente al pensar en eso.

Detenerse? Ellos pedían a gritos en un principio que Eclipsa se retirara, con el tiempo la adoraron, ahora que no estaba la necesitaban más que nunca.

Unos por privilegio, otros por su inutilidad. Era el círculo vicioso e hipócrita de siempre, el interés.

Eran un montón de parásitos.

El pueblo en el que se encontraba lo recordaba perfectamente, alguna vez estuvo en ese lugar durante un festival, ahora estaba casi desierto, todos huyeron por miedo excepto por mal vivientes así como hombres y mujeres entrenados en busca de lucro. La guerra era un buen negocio.

Para el terrícola, ahora conocido como el El Merodeador, no era más que un medio para obtener lo que necesitaba.

.

El batallón del ducado de Weis marchaba al poblado de la legendaria reina Moon, ahora conocido como la Estación. Por sus ubicación accesible la cual conectaba con casi todas las rutas en ese inmenso bosque.

Era la parada favorita de la mayoría de los forasteros y los pobres diablos, el montón favorito de los nobles. Ahora estaban de paso en espera de sus camaradas del este, mientras que sus lanceros protegían las armas bajo las lonas, él y otros marcharon al interior de la ciudad.

\- Señor Krel, no van a esperar con la formación?

\- Iremos a reclutar voluntarios, si es que quedan algunos. Cuando lleguen los demás ordenarles formar, cuando regrese daré nuevas instrucciones.

El joven Krel, se mantenía jugando su rol como otro peón leal. Su padrastro tenía una misión para él, una para la cual aún se encontraba reuniendo los requisitos con tal de llegar a algún lado en está. Pero la demanda de usar el apellido de su madre en el ejército aún lo tenía en duda, aveces creía que ese hombre podía ver cosas que otros no, cosas que para él no tendrían importancia de no ser por la educación que se le dio. Y una de las cosas que sabía, era que las órdenes que debía ejecutar no eran las correctas.

Lo más indispensable era llevar a cuantos pudiese con él, pero la mayoría de esos hombres no harían más que abandonarlo si supiesen contra quien marchaban.

\- Mi señor Krel, tenemos un informe de su majestad.

Varían y su escudero recibieron la noticia. Ahora ya no podía negarse.

\- Su padrastro?

"Empiezo a creer que veías el futuro"

\- Mi señor, a dónde va?

\- Cambien las banderas y prepárense para salir.

Oficialmente no quedaban Johansens sirviendo a la causa Shastakan, el reino de las arañas había terminado oficialmente con esa monarquía, ahora cualquier hostilidad los llevaría a enfrentarse y con la Unión Mewmana ocupando medio tablero nada salvaría a los Spider Bites de ser absorbidos por el rey usurpador.

Claro que entendía la delicada situación en la que estaba, pero el bar estaba cerca.

Sus subordinados habían encontrado voluntarios nuevos, muchos se formaban para firmar. Pobres, no sabían lo les esperaba.

Pero tenía fe de que estarían bien, muchos de ellos se veían experimentados en el combate en especial aquellos que miraban con superioridad a los escuderos que llegaban. Era la misma mirada que su maestro les daba.

Por otro lado, uno de ellos se le hizo particularmente interesante, tenía una capucha roja cubriendo su cabeza, pechera, braceros y hombreras, de acero y cuero, por lo menos uno. El otro estaba en la mesa, ajustaba un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo.

Si pensaba pelear con los suyos, a su parecer no duraría mucho.

Había gente extraña en esa ciudad.

Si algo deseaba los Butterfly era deshacerse de todo ser indeseable en sus tierras, las tierras que según ellos recuperarán para su gente. Con su sobrina aún sin dar la cara por sus crímenes y sin noticias de la heredera de la reina eclipsa tenían el camino abierto.

Pero si su maestro Bran tenía razón en lo que deliraba, Shastakan realmente sería tan osado como para arremeter contra su aliado?

**.**

**Me disculpo si es algo corto, muy simple o voy muy rápido pero, después de la última temporada decidí editarlo todo y subirlo de a poco. ****Al menos esa es la intención. En especial porque esto es una adaptación de una historia original de mi autoría y no es ni la mitad de ella (especialmente en clasificación) ****Pero es mejor que nada.**

**En poco se sabrá qué fue de otros personajes.**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

**La Reina de los Monstruos.**

**.**

* * *

Hace tres años...

El pueblo era un tanto más tranquilo desde la partida de la princesa mágica, muchas personas aún hablaban de ella como si su ausencia no fuese eterna. Ninguno de ellos sabía que la puerta de su mundo estaba cerrada, quizás para siempre.

No podía decir mucho de él.

Desde que Star abandonó la vida que ambos habían anhelado llevar en la tierra casi no le quedaron fuerzas para seguir peleando por ello, en cambio, Marco Ubaldo Díaz era un nombre poco conocido en la ciudad. Tras abandonar su carrera y ahora en su pueblo natal como servidor público no tenía razón para no vivir el día a día.

Ganaba lo suficiente como oficial de policía en la estación de Echo Creek, no tenía expectativas de que su amor volvería pero al igual que ella todavía le quedaba algo por hacer.

Desde el incidente de año nuevo en la residencia su familia estaba pendiente de que no había sido un accidente, incluso Star lo sabía. La investigación se detuvo cuando no les quedaba más que dejarlo como una tragedia de año nuevo, una "explosión accidental por fuga de gas".

No tenían nada con que seguir, era la conclusión más razonable a la que podían llegar.

Mas su curiosidad no estaba en la tierra vacía donde solía estar la casa en la que se crió, en la razón por la que su familia había sido asesinada en lugar de ser cazado para llegar a su pareja, o en la identidad de aquel que llevó a cabo esa acción tan cruel. Su interés, estaba en los objetos que el departamento de bomberos había recuperado de las ruinas.

Especialmente de la torre que colapsó en lugar quemarse.

Y todo estaba en la bóveda de ese mismo departamento, del cual estuvo meses intentando obtener acceso.

Ahora con la llave en mano, estaba listo para empezar. No tenía nada con que pelear o dónde empezar a buscar, porque aún no tenía un objetivo.

Todo ese tiempo se dejó guiar por la corriente, y la corriente lo llevó hasta ahí. Hasta el espejo mágico de Star Butterfly, aún intacto pese a lo maltratado que estaba y esperaba aún funcionará.

Sólo una vez más.

Era hora de encontrar su punto de partida.

**.**

Seguía viendo por su integridad, desde el último golpe se había corrido la voz sobre un terrícola fugitivo, el cual tenía la varita mágica de la familia Butterfly en su poder.

Dejando de lado el hecho de que un par de asesinos se metieron en su cuarto con tal de ganar prestigio en el gremio y claro, cada quien por su cuenta.

En medio de la plaza de la reina habían personas reuniéndose, según su contacto un grupo de oficiales estaban reclutando mercenarios para una mini cruzada "secreta" en el Templo de los Monstruos, y por lo que veía la paga debía de ser jugosa.

Entró a la taberna, vio a algunos afilar o calibrar sus armas. Cada oficial en la ciudad reclutaba a cuantos podían, cada uno llevaban un mapa táctico. Claro, no podía simplemente quitárselo.

\- Hola, buscan voluntarios para un trabajo a escala?

No parecía muy mayor a él y apenas era de escudero, contuvo su sonrisa ante la ironía.

\- No en realidad. Vamos a asediar un fuerte y necesitamos personal extra como apoyo. Le interesa?

\- No veo porque no.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de echar un vistazo al mapa, pudo ver que estaban en lo cierto, estaba marcado en rojo indicando el objetivo. Y por lo visto, atacarían la muralla y no a la puerta de la ciudad.

No era necesario robar el mapa, ya tenía una idea de cómo actuarían.

\- Hay una compensación por combate. Partimos mañana, vaya por sus mejores armas si desea acompañarnos. No olvide dejar su nombre.

El chico se alejó sin esperar una respuesta, un caballero estaba en la puerta esperando. Marco buscó un asiento cerca de las ventanas tenía que cambiar su vendaje, la quemadura de su brazo aún no mejoraba, no era algo grave de lo que se tuviese que preocupar pero le era molesto llevar esas vendas empapadas con la medicina.

Y todavía tenía que pensar en qué decir cuando la viese. No, si llegaba a eso siquiera.

Cómo pararía esa campaña?

Ahora estaba seguro que no le quedaban muchas ideas pero le quedaban unas horas al menos.

Más entrada la noche se estaba hospedando frente a la cantina donde los cabecillas de la armada se reunían, no iba a negar que la idea de volarlos no pasó por su cabeza. Pero también llegó un vago recuerdo de él marchando en una fila camino a ser decapitado, ya había pasado cerca del hacha como para arriesgarse así, y había mucha seguridad afuera.

De entre sus cosas, sacó una caja de plata. Estuvo veinte años dentro de esa extraña dimensión buscando a aquellos que lograron igualar a la magia, tantos años para descubrir que ya no existían.

En cambio recuperó objetos al lado de una tribu de carroñeros, era una civilización algo difícil, pero descubrió que era por su estilo de vida. Todo objeto sensible a la magia era valioso, y él, tenía años en conocimiento de uno en particular.

Ahora tenía más.

Su anillo, sus guantes, su collar e incluso su ropa.

En la caja donde sus joyas, yacía una fotografía vieja y maltratada. No tenía corazón para verla otra vez, la cerró sin tener que pensarlo nuevamente.

Desde la ventana vio las pocas luces apagarse, habían terminado. Pronto se enteraría de sus estrategias a usar, al para algo tenía que ser útil.

**.**

La marcha de Varían Krel era silenciosa aunque en el fondo sabía que su comandante los llevaría a la muerte, y eso lo enloquecía por dentro.

Desde su primera misión fue testigo de como este subía de nivel como el desgraciado que era. Aprovechando terrenos abiertos y el sacrificio de las tropas aliadas, así como el oportunismo al tomar el total crédito por los logros de aquellos quienes ya no podían reclamar.

Ya sea por perder la vida antes o después del combate.

Ahora podía ver el miedo en sus ojos, miedo al verse acorralado en una misión suicida al ser uno de los comandantes con mejor prestigio en Carta. El rey confiaba en su juicio y esta era la prueba, "Juicio" era lo que no tendría si llegaba a escapar.

Estaba acabado, y Varían sabía que el también si lo seguía.

"Tenemos un corredor."

Escuchó a su escudero decir.

Efectivamente uno de los reclutas salió de la formación y se adentro al bosque, hizo una señal con sus dedos para que un ballestero montado lo siguiera.

No podía arriesgarse a dejarlo ir. Además, era de conocimiento colectivo el castigo por desertar. El orden era lo único que quedaba en sus filas y no se arriesgaría a perderla aún, en tanto tuviera control sobre esa gente tenía oportunidad de vivir un día más.

**.**

La caravana partió sin demora y bastante ordenada. Hace doce horas habían dejado las murallas del cruce y tenían otras tres marchando desde su último descanso.

Habían trazado una excelente ruta.

En medio de los batallones unas máquinas eran transportadas cubiertas por lonas. Podía intuir que transportaban catapultas auto-recargables y balistas, al menos en la retaguardia. Al frente tenían una de sus máquinas siendo escoltada por sus mejores hombres, debía ser muy valiosa para la misión, estaban bien equipados pero no entendía porque eran tan pocos.

No eran un ejército, eran más un puñado de variantes. La caballería era de las casas del norte, pero gran parte de su fuerza era compuestas por milicias, y un puñado de mercenarios.

Perros de la calle y adictos a la adrenalina.

Casi sumarían otros cien combatientes, contando a sus arqueros y escuderos.

Había espiado y estudiado sus planes de combate, eran conscientes de su inferioridad y de los peligros del bosque. Esto era estúpido.

Un número considerable de ciclo-dragones marchaba uniéndose al frente, en ese momento se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a Nachos.

Un hombre caimán paso a su lado chocando su hombro, sin darse cuenta estorbaba en la marcha. A ojos de quien lo viera se hacía a un lado para no retrasar a los otros, pero mientras avanzaban el se quedaba atrás. Ahora que veía el número aproximado de unidades, el tiempo que llevaba la marcha y que no había nadie en el aire podía retirarse, calculando como mínimo unas seis horas de ventaja.

Salió a correr entre la yerba de ese extenso bosque. El castillo de los monstruos no le quedaba lejos, no con sus trucos.

Su ropa había empezado a reaccionar a los sellos y las reliquias que portaba, para cuando fue consciente de que estaba siendo perseguido fue capaz de arreglárselas para activar uno de sus hechizos. No podía dejarlo atrás así nada más.

Giró sobre sus pies y se dejó caer entre las plantas, cuando el ballestero llegó hasta él había desaparecido.

Marco estaba a diez pasos de su perseguidor, detrás de un árbol camuflándose como un camaleón. Invisible o transparente como de cristal, el ballestero no era capaz de verlo aún estando tan cerca.

Esperó a que estuviese lo suficientemente lejos para empezar a moverse, pues intangible no era. Cuando estaba seguro de haberlo perdido respiro con calma y retiró su máscara pasamontañas, se dejó la capucha en caso de necesitarla.

Estaba satisfecho de que el sello del espejo aún sirviera. Era un hechizo muy útil la mayor parte de las veces, resultó absolutamente efectivo contra la mayoría de los adversarios contra los que fue utilizado pero no consiguió el resultado esperado contra aquél asesino.

Si todos los guerreros de la inquisición eran así de fuertes esperaba no tener que combatirlos, apenas si había conseguido escapar de uno, no quería saber lo que le harían de ser atrapado.

Casi ser carbonizado una vez era lección suficiente.

Desde los matorrales podía distinguir la montaña objetivo y el templo de los monstruos aún lejos de su alcance, era imposible perderlo de vista. Todos los reinos tenían en la mira el refugio principal de sus enemigos, ya sean criaturas nativas o aliados de la oposición Mewmana, pero ninguno tenía las agallas de enfrentarla.

Nadie se acercaba a la fortaleza de la reina de los monstruos.

Era tarde y oscurecía rápido en esos lares, no faltaba para alejarse de esa maleza, y la fobia de que en cualquier momento alguna especie de insecto terminaría metiéndose bajo su ropa. Cuando llegó al final del laberinto de árboles su paso era bloqueado por un enorme muro.

No había girado mal. No, no habían construido un muro que protegiera el templo, levantaron una muralla que rodeaba toda la montaña, como ahora algo estaba rodeándolo a él.

Eran varios y lo tenían en la mira.

"Porque demonios no deje puesto el sello"

**.**

Sentada en una mesa de noche en uno de los cuartos de su palacio, la reina miraba a la nada esperando estar lista para salir. Las noticias no tardarían en llegar, noticias que ya conocía y de las que no quería hablar en ese lugar.

Salió rumbo a la sala del trono esperando la entrada de los guardias reales, estos no tardaron en hacer su aparición.

"Su majestad, tenemos noticias de los exploradores y un mensaje de los hombres de verde."

\- Vienen tropas enemigas, y traen armas de asedio. No son suficientes para una invasión, creemos que es una campaña de terror. Para estar seguros enviamos exploradores a verificar si hay más en camino.

\- No van a llegar más. Ya lo confirme. Dicen tener un mensaje del rey Spider Bit?

\- No, pero si de uno de sus jinetes. La señorita Higgs. lo envía desde el reino Carta.

El pergamino fue entregado con una reverencia, las muestras de devoción eran algo que nunca pudo parar, pronto la angustia se sumó a su preocupación.

Dobló nuevamente en pergamino y se marchó dándoles una señal para que la siguieran. Camino a la estructura en la cima de su montaña, "la Boca del Gigante" como lo llamaban, comenzó entender que pronto su neutralidad terminaría pasándole factura.

\- Reúnan a nuestras fuerzas en la muralla y convoquen a mis generales a una junta de guerra, como precaución llamen a servicio a todos nuestros guerreros en la reserva, que se mantengan en espera en la ciudad. Me haré cargo de lo demás.

Ambos se marcharon a cumplir con sus órdenes mientras seguía su camino a la cima y a la gran puerta, los ciclodragones usaban la Boca del Gigante como pista. Era de los pocos lugares donde preferían estar, al menos en el templo.

"Su alteza.

Con pesar informamos que bajo las leyes de su rey, Shastakan Portia Spyder, su padrino Bran Krel Johansen, a sido ejecutado por incumplimiento de su deber.

Al mismo tiempo pedimos que..."

El mensaje era simple.

Sus enemigos la llamaban a responder por apoyar a los nativos, y también, su familia la llamaba a responder al ver de lo que era capaz. Unos pedían su apoyo y otros su deceso.

"Majestad, la gente del roble capturó a un intruso. Intentó colarse por la muralla y pidió verla en persona, asegura que es importante."

Llamó uno de los empleados del castillo, le llamó más la atención lo que traía en manos. Eran más que unos harapos rojos.

\- Eso es...?

\- Es de él, se lo entregó a uno de nuestros guardias. Dijo que usted lo reconocería.

**.**

Esperaba a sus captores en la improvisada cama en la húmeda esquina del reducido cuarto de piedra, no era más que un agujero cavado en la montaña. Por lo que pudo intuir, el muro, el castillo, la ciudad y el pueblo abarcaban toda montaña y algunas que la rodeaban.

Era toda una obra de arquitectura, echa para resistir asedios prolongados de ser necesario. Estaba casi seguro de a quienes podía encontrar ahí dentro, el castillo de los monstruos perteneciente a el gran Globgor ahora era todo un reino de diversas formas de vida, todas ordenadas y civilizadas.

El estilo gótico de algunos edificios vistos afuera seguro llegaron a ser obra de la reina de la oscuridad. Ahora todo le pertenecía a ella.

Dos "hombres" llegaron para sacarlo, estaban siendo cuidadosos con el, diferencia clara al inicio. Realmente no esperaba un trato VIP, ya era una fortuna que no lo flecharan por su irrupción.

La cámara del trono era idéntica a la de Mewni, sólo que más grande, era algo nostálgico. Lo llevaron hasta un cuarto aleatorio con vista a completa del exterior, ella lo esperaba.

\- En verdad... Nunca pensé verte de esta forma. Siempre me sorprendes.

Star seguía tan hermosa como la última vez que la vio.

Ambos caminaron juntos al balcón a paso lento sin medir palabra o intercambiar otra mirada, sabían que tenían que hablar pero las palabras temían salir, no era más que miedo y desilusión.

Podían ver los edificios y las casas, parques y muchos transeúntes ir libremente por las calles, parecía una utopía perfecta en vida. Era hermoso.

\- Siempre pensé en enseñartelo. Cuando llegué no tenía nada, y ahora...

\- Se como se siente. También para mi fue un viaje largo pero muy importante.

\- Cómo llegaste a encontrar este lugar?

Preguntó con curiosidad. No creía que llegara por casualidad y menos en ese momento de necesidad.

\- Un reclutamiento, estaban buscando gente con experiencia para una campaña. Me llamó la atención al conocer el lugar de la batalla. Los seguí y me adentre al bosque, entonces me encontraron unos centinelas.

\- Si, me dijeron que acampan cerca de la entrada, sabía que pasaría algo así. Te lastimaron?

\- No, creo que lastime a uno. Lo lamento.

Star se río a carcajadas, pero algo parecía especial en el ambiente, a su parecer la rubia no se reía así en mucho tiempo. Entonces esa pesada sensación del pasado regresó a él, el anhelo y un sentimiento de vacío que casi lo devoró antes de su viaje.

\- De casualidad... Tus guardias tienen mis cosas?

\- Si... No siempre aparece alguien con objetos sensibles a la magia.

\- Todo lo que llevo lo es, incluso mi ropa.

Nuevamente el silencio, ella pensaba en las palabras que usar, tratando de no sonar mal en lo que le importaba saber.

"Cómo lo lograste?"

Marco lo pensó un momento antes de acatar a donde apuntaba la pregunta.

\- Hekapoo, luego del incendio quedaron algunas cosas a mano de las autoridades. Entre a la academia para poder acercarme al espejo, estaba dañado pero servía. Me bastó una llamada para pedirle un favor.

\- Ella te ayudó a cruzar a Mewni?

\- No. En realidad le dije que quería estar al tanto de la situación, una vez que me dejó entrar a su dimensión robe unas tijeras y me fui. La dimensión estaba cerrada así que no llegue muy lejos, pero me las arregle, recordé todo lo que viví durante la prueba de H-Poo. Todo resultó más fácil cuando encontré al enano azúl.

Star apretó los puños a sus espaldas, no creyó que se atrevería a tanto. Más a pasar años así, saber que de nada sirvió irse y dejarlo en la tierra la hacía sentir fatal, no importaba la razón, fue una acción egoísta. Ahora tenía que quitarse de encima lo que tanto necesitaba decir.

\- Marco, realmente, porque no viniste directamente a mí?

\- Durante mi travesía, Glossaryck mencionó que había posibilidad de que el incendiario que atacó a mis padres estuviese en el inframundo, pero nunca pude encontrarlo o escuchar algo de él.

Star sacó todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones con alivio, por la expresión del chico supo que era la verdad. No la buscó porque entendió y aceptó su partida, por lo que era probable que aún fuese estable su relación con el.

\- Entonces, estás al tanto de la situación fuera de los muros?

\- Si, un emisario vino hace tiempo, pero no acepte ninguna propuesta. Esta gente cuenta con mi apoyo y no pienso dejarlos en medio de algo que no me corresponde.

\- De casualidad Glossaryck...?

\- No. Hace unos meses que no lo he vuelto a ver.

\- Entiendo.

Star estaba algo desilusionada por la conversación, pero estaba conforme y agradecía que no sacara a relucir algo tan íntimo como su último encuentro.

"Te iras Marco?"

Ambos esperaban una respuesta, luego de meditarlo, Marco esperaba saber el porqué de su interés. Pero antes de contestar, uno de sus guardias entró para avisar que el campamento fuera del reino había empezado a moverse.

**.**

**MontanaHatsune92:**

Gracias por seguirme.

La historia de GOT me fascina, más que nada porque tenía el detalle de no ser una historia disney de buenos contra malos, y apuntaba más a algo cercano a la realidad.

La verdad Jaime, Theon y Gusano Gris eran lo mejor que llegue a conocer de esta serie. (Los libros todavía no los tengo)

**Yo sostengo que Drogon se fue volando a quemar HBO por ese final tan mal ****desarrollado.**


	4. Chapter 3

El Señor del Fuego

**.**

* * *

Se estaba quedando dormido. No podía ver nada más que su aliento en aire, algunos hilos de luz atravesaban por las imperfecciones de la pared de ladrillos. No era mucha, pero con ello tenía en cuenta los días que tenía en el interior de ese espacio reducido, bajo tierra donde la fría humedad estaba presenté y la luz no era bienvenida.

Tenía cuatro días contados desde que despertó, aún faltaban para que la hipotermia empezará a hacer su trabajo.

"Hipócrita, listo para tu castigo?"

Preguntó una vos femenina, una vos seductora, pero lejos de ser una encantadora. Era firme, demandaba respeto y mandaba con autoridad sobre él.

\- No estabas dándomelo ya?

Abrió la reja y entró galantemente quitando uno de sus guantes. Sus finos dedos tocaron su pecho, primero lo rozo con las yemas, luego posó su mano sobre él.

\- Estas temblando. Pensé que podías aguantar cualquier cosa, o era otra de tus mentiras.

Sabía que no podía seguir manteniendo su fachada, podía sentir tocaba su corazón y que no dudaría en arrancárselo de poder hacerlo. Y podía.

\- Por qué sigues dejando que viva?

\- Porque así me dirás quienes son tus amos. Muchos ayudan a los monstruos por amor a lo que solían compartir, pero los que son como tú, son desechables por una razón.

Se paro de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, no fue más que un instante, pero fue lo más cálido que sintió en días. Estaba muriendo, por el frío y los constantes intentos de sus interrogadores de hacerlo hablar.

\- Que te ofrecieron para que los apoyes? Por qué tienes que sufrir tanto?

Se apartó de el y se alejó unos pasos, viéndolo como si fuese a romperse y no lo pudiese evitar.

\- El rey quiere respuestas. Sabes que no podré salvarte si no me ayudas a hacer esto, dame un nombre y podré salvar tu vida. No tienes que morir por aquellos que te abandonaron.

Poso sus manos en su rostro, su cuerpo dejó de temblar y empezó a recuperar su color. No era la primera vez que la veía entrar, no era la primera vez que lo miraba con pena, y menos la primera vez que lo alimentaba o curaba. Ahora le ofrecía calor.

"No quiero morir aún."

No tenía idea de porque lo pensó. O si llegó a decirlo y ella escuchó, pero se asomó a él para escuchar. Podía sentir su cabello acariciando su piel, oscuro y muy suave como su vos al responder.

\- No tienes que. Coopera con ellos, renuncia a tus amos y ven con migo.

Una vez se fue no tardaron en aparecer sus hombres, ella mantenía su trató para con el rey y sus hombres respondían a las ordenes que emitía.

Mientras era sujetado y arrastrado ya sin resistencia de su parte, no tenía más que esperar a que terminaran volver.

Ella. Esperaba fuera de la prisión subterránea, paso unos minutos esperando a que fuese hora de que le dieran el "trató especial" al que acostumbraban con sus reos. Pero cuando fue momento de escuchar al fiero guerrero escondido bajo el cascarón del mendigo prisionero, pelear y resistir como animal que era, nada paso. Estaba comenzando a impacientarse cuando uno de los guardias se apresuró a ella.

\- Princesa, el desea verla.

**.**

Valle del Canto.

En los dominios del Norte.

Centinelas del legítimo gobernante Spyder Bit, también conocidos como los hombres de verde, custodiaban los nidos de las arañas.

Tenían a la mayoría de sus fuerzas dentro y a sus vigías bien posicionados en la entrada y a las afueras del bosque. Aún con la amenaza de los leales a rey Portia fuera de sus dominios, dentro aún estaban en alerta por los constantes amotinamientos de sus pobladores por el bloqueo impuesto por la alianza y la inquisición.

Las arañas que custodiaban no eran letales, la mayoría de los machos estaban en la montaña. El rey Spyder Bit había sido forzado por sus consejeros a moverse a Puerta de Hierro, donde la mayoría de las arañas apoyaban al poblado a levantar las defensas del castillo. Solo algunos se quedaron con las hembras a cuidar los nidos.

Era el momento perfecto para su golpe.

Uno de los centinelas se asomó a ver a sus colegas en la ruta, estaban cerca de una pequeña fogata donde no molestarían a los arácnidos.

Antes de regresar a su posición recibió una flecha en la garganta, cuatro hombres incluyendo el tirador ocuparon su lugar al interior, el último ordeno con una señal de manos a un quinto en la fogata de su infiltración.

"Hoy será una noche calurosa"

Mencionó este último a uno de los hombres de verde clavado al árbol, aún con vida, lo vio caminar al fuego.

Encendió una flecha y la disparo a cielo abierto, nadie en el bosque la vería excepto un comandante y su capitán desde fuera, con un ejército Carteniense detrás de una colina, quienes vieron la señal como el primer paso hacía una victoria predeterminada.

"Preparen los barriles. Arqueros, preparados para disparar. Demián, que tus hombres se preparen para cargar."

El mencionado subió a su caballo y marchó con los suyos a espera de la orden, al igual los arqueros como las catapultas.

Los exploradores enviados al interior habían encontrado los nidos y a varios soldados como criadores cerca de estos. Sin perder el tiempo y al ver su temporizador, asumieron que los otros ya habían ubicado los demás. Extrajeron de sus bolsas unas pelotas echas de cuero con un líquido que pesaba por dentro, encendieron las mechas que tenían insertadas y las arrojaron a los nidos más expuestos.

El fuego y el humo se elevo, sobre los árboles descontrolando a las criaturas y cortando la visión de los de verde volviéndolos blanco fácil para los tiradores.

En la fogata a un lado del camino, el último explorador había terminado su carrera y regreso donde la fogata. Dejó a un lado el barril vacío que cargaba junto a los otros, tomó uno de los maderos en el fuego y lo lanzó a la línea de combustible que trazo por uno de los laterales del bosque.

Desde la colina, el comandante tenía una clara vista de la fortaleza natural de las arañas, ahora convertida en una trampa letal.

Tenía dos líneas de luz a los lados, con un espacio libre en el camino y humo marcando a sus objetivos. Revisó su temporizador, era el momento. Para esa hora sus hombres tenían que estar fuera de peligro.

"Catapultas! Demián, ahora!"

Las catapultas lanzaron los barriles cargados con las mechas encendidas a donde el humo les señalaba.

La caballería corría por el camino donde observaron volar los proyectiles sobre ellos, una vez explotaron las cargas estaban adentrándose en una fila de cuatro al bosque cuando encontraron a los hombres de verde corriendo con las arañas intentando salir por detrás.

Con un grito de guerrero, cargaron contra ellos cortándoles el paso y forzándolos a cambiar de dirección.

Arrollaron a muchos a su paso, asta llegar al otro extremo y salir por detrás del bosque, aún podían ver en interior por la luz que el fuego emitía.

"Máscaras!"

Demián llamó a todos a formación para una última carga, cada uno se puso un paño grueso para cubrir su nariz y boca antes marchar.

Está vez desde la retaguardia al interior.

"Arqueros, cambio de posición! Al frente de la colina, cuatro líneas de tiro!"

Quinientos arqueros largos corrieron colina abajo formando cuatro líneas como les ordenó, una ves todos estaban en formación de tiro...

"Disparen!"

Todas las filas dispararon por encima de los árboles en dirección a los puntos antes marcados.

Después de la lluvia, la caballería de Demián paso con facilidad la zona de los nidos, todos ya estaban asegurados y los rezagados corrían en dirección a la trampa. Sólo unos cuantos se quedaron a pelear, obligándolo a detener la marcha enfrentarlos.

"Acaben con todos!"

"Disparen!"

Otra ráfaga de flechas caía. Esta vez fueron a parar frente el bosque, donde corrieron las criaturas y los leales a el rey de las arañas al huir del fuego y de las lanzas.

"Mi caballo"

El capitán Demián los llevó al límite, con el humo limitando su visión, sabía que les iba peor a los caballo al tener que respirarlo.

Al ver a un piquero atravesar y tumbar a uno de sus lanceros corrió con su montura a atropellarlo. Era todo.

"Ustedes! Todos a pié!"

Bajo de su montura y la azotó impulsándola a correr fuera, no tenía la intención de sacrificar a sus animales al final del juego.

Con lanza en mano arremetió contra los verdes frente a él, sus hombres siguieron su ejemplo imitando su accionar. Ahora la mitad de sus combatientes marchaban a pie, a lanza y sable. Los demás guiaron a sus animales como pudieron a una salida, si no controlaba la situación asta que llegaran a reforzarlo sería el final para él.

Demián desenvainó su sable al ir de frente contra dos piqueros, la habilidad con estas armas ya no les era de utilidad. Sin una formación favorable no podían pararlos a pie como lo hicieron con sus monturas.

Aprovechando la ventaja de la magnitud de la pica, se adentro al medio a empalar a uno. El último soltó su pica empuño una daga.

Peleando tan de cerca, Demián le sujeto la muñeca derecha con su diestra haciéndolo quedar de espaldas dejando su cuello expuesto al filo del sable. Una vez lo dejó caer, sintió algo venir desde arriba.

"Formación de picas! Todos en círculos!"

Corrió al centro de la formación recuperando su lanza del suelo, todos se formaron en círculos al centro de los árboles con todas las puntas arriba y al frente. Las arañas corrieron y saltaron a ellos. Los mantenían a ralla, los presionaban para romper su formación y ellos para que se alejaran. La sangre verde los manchaba al rechazar a las que saltaban sobre sus hombres, algunas lanzas se rompían y Demián sabía que no durarían así.

En poco ya tenían a más de diez frente a ellos, luego veinte... Cuando contó a más de uno de los suyos.

"Juntense más!"

En poco redujeron el espacio entre ellos, mejorando la defensa, cuando sus refuerzos llegaron.

El comandante lideraba a la infantería quienes apenas llegaban desde el frente, cuando vio el espectáculo que montaba su unidad de lanceros. Rodeados y sin escudos mantenían el orden de una defensa sólida contra las bestias más curiosas de esas tierras.

"Matenlos!"

Lejos de esa masacre, tras observar el humo. Un jinete se aproximó a inspeccionar, no esperaba ver algo tan atroz.

Inmediatamente salió galopando tan rápido como le era posible, tenía que dar el aviso.

Finalmente se había roto la tregua.

La infantería llegó a auxiliar con eficacia a los lanceros contra las arañas guerreras que quedaban en los árboles, casi no quedaban hembras en bosque, los incendiarios se aseguraban de su exterminio y la quema de los nidos restantes.

Dos filas de arqueros ya estaban en la entrada del bosque asegurando los árboles de los trepadores, algunos acompañaron a la infantería para proteger su avanzar.

Casi terminaban la noche.

"Mi señor Exil."

"Demián, cual fue el error de esta batalla?"

Preguntó a Demián, este limpio su sable antes de contestar. Tenía que dar una respuesta sólida para justificar su accionar.

"El primero, el humo ahogaba a nuestros caballos. De haber continuado habrían muerto, dejándonos paralizados el resto de la campaña."

Exil asintió dándole la razón.

"El segundo el error es del grupo de reconocimiento, los machos eran más de lo esperado y las flechas no podían con todos al ser más rápidos, contar con su tamaño al protegerse entre los árboles. A demás de haber contado con algunas hembras saltadoras"

"Hicieron un buen trabajo. Cumplieron al final, cuantas bajas?"

"Ocho contadas, dos caballos. El doble de heridos."

"El humo va a apurar la lluvia de esta noche, recupera sus cuerpos. Revisáremos los restos una vez se apaguen."

Los gritos en el frente se intensificaron, una veintena de la infantería formaron un perímetro y un grupo de arqueros corrieron en su ayuda.

De la tierra emergió una araña de clase guerrera, no sólo era más grande que las otras su piel era más dura. Se estremeció ante las flechas pero no eran más que un pinchazo para ella. Reaccionó con violencia ante el ataque de los piqueros, golpeando contra la formación con fuerza. Se impulsaba con sus ocho patas y los chocaba cual toro enfurecido, les arrebataba sus armas y sus escudos al que se resistía. Golpeaba con violencia al que se pusiera en su camino.

Cuando las picas bajaron se paro en sus patas traseras para aplastarlos con su cuerpo, Exil disparo un arcabuz para frenarla. Se asustó por el fuego del proyectil en su cuerpo pero se recuperó para ver un caballo blanco y su jinete arremetiendo contra ella, no la intimidaba.

Ambos chocaron, el caballo fue tumbado y se marchó al levantarse. Su jinete se sostenía en el aire de la lanza clavada en la araña, esta aún se sostenía de sus patas posteriores, Exil forzó la lanza y la desprendió. Callo de pié y salto bajo la vestía antes de que se inclinara, al hacerlo su arma entró profundo en ella asta romperse.

Se levantó una vez más para evitar hundirla más pero el comandante cargo con su espada contra sus patas delanteras, giro sobre sus pies y corto las dos posteriores forzándola a caer, dejándola casi inmóvil.

Era su final.

Una y otra vez golpeó con su espada, con fuerza en el mismo punto asta casi partirla en dos. Estaba desecha, no le quedaba mucho y Exil lo sabía. Viéndola sufrir levanto una pica abandonada y le dio una muerte piadosa, no era necesario dejarla así por más tiempo.

Exil tenía historia en el combate, pero aún intentaba mantener sus principios y su humanidad... Si es que aún existía en ese mundo.

Demián observaba en silencio a su comandante y maestro mientras todos aclamaban otra victoria en una impresionable lista de logros, en lo que tenía de conocerlo siempre fue un caballero que aprendió a admirar.

Exile, un caballero quien alguna vez llegó a convertirse en un conde con principios nobles ahora era conocido como el señor del fuego, uno de los estrategas más respetados y temidos. Y aún así seguía siendo uno de los pocos guerreros de corazon más humilde que pudieran existir en Mewni.

Él era el hombre que aspiraba ser.

O eso pensaba.

Sabía que Exil mantenía esa serenidad como cubierta ante sus seguidores, pero en el fondo quería vomitar. Se sentía mal, sucio. Los cuerpos de esos animales y esa sangre, a sus ojos no eran diferentes a la de él o los suyos.

**.**

Estaba amaneciendo y el campamento no se movió, por lo que las tropas del señor del fuego pudieron descansar y atender a sus heridos. Se dieron turnos para la vigilancia y un perímetro, ya habían terminado de sepultar a sus muertos. Ahora esperaban nuevas ordenes de su general.

"El Bosque del Canto ha sido tomado.

El camino a Puerta de Hierro esta ocupado y preparado para defenderse.

Mis fuerzas tienen aprovisionamiento para tres días más.

Esperamos la llegada de las fuerzas de ocupación."

\- Perfecto. Eso va a ser todo por ahora, alistala.

Encargó a su escribano, el último informe estaba listo para sellarse y las cosas marchaban con tiempo a favor. La lluvia no había durado lo esperado pero el fuego estaba controlado, milagrosamente el bosque no había sido tan dañado como temía. Y esa era una victoria personal.

\- Mi comandante el mensajero esta aquí.

\- Que pase.

Exil tenía el mapa y sus notas listas para enviar, el mensajero saludo con una reverencia a su superior y aceptó el envió.

\- Has que llegue a su destino.

\- Así será mi comandante.

Al retirarse Demián entró a la tienda de campaña y dejó su mapa sobre la mesa, parecía traer las primeras noticias del día.

\- Parece que vieron el humo. Tengo al menos tres campamentos de exploración en la mira, si nos rodean las armas peligran. Sugiero ampliar el perímetro y presencia en el río, así como dejar espías en los asentamientos cercanos para recaudar información.

\- Adelante. Como esta la tu batallón?

\- Están en descanso y cuidando sus monturas.

\- La unidad azul de lanceros es vital para mi ejército, Demián. Si algo les pasa a esas criaturas quiero que te ocupes de la defensa. Se que estará en buenas manos.

Demián estaba satisfecho con su petición, ahora estaba a otro nivel. Había llegado a probarse como soldado de a pié y logró más de lo esperado.

Por su habilidad de liderazgo en la primera línea había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía alcanzar a su mentor con la habilidad que este demostraba, no con sus estrategias sino con la experiencia, pero podía alcanzar e incluso superar a cualquier capitán con la caballería o la infantería.

Y sería incluso el mejor caballero del ejército de Carta.

El mensajero llegó a una estación de patrulla de su reino, entregó la carga que llevaba a un jinete de ciclodragon, partió en dirección carta sin demora alguna.

El mensaje sería entregado y con el, probablemente, se sellaba el destino del reino Spyder Bit.

**.**

Fuera de los límites de la ahora "inhabitable" playa de la basura, si es que alguna vez llegó a serlo realmente, había un campo entre las montañas ocupado por un pequeño fuerte. Con muros de piedra gruesos y almenas con artillería instalada.

Su poder ayudaba como medio de disuasión ante cualquier amenaza del exterior al principado, anteriormente utilizado por el rey Shastakan como base de operaciones durante sus inicios en la "democracia". Ahora era un centro secreto de retención de prisioneros.

Bajo los jardines de la base se había una escalinata que llevaba a un docena de celdas de piedra, el piso dentro de ellas era tierra dura y húmeda, era fría y oscura.

Por encima y muy cerca de ellas estaban los aposentos del rey. Ahora utilizado por su nueva dueña, la princesa Laeta Fiddleback.

Actualmente se mantenía evadiendo todo lo que pudiese relacionarla a la casa Spyder Bit, pero aún era princesa de Eukar, y pensaba mantenerse como tal.

En el fondo tal vez lamentaba las penurias de sus parientes en el norte de Mewni, pero su familia ya había esperado una oportunidad como esa por décadas, y ahora el rey le debía esos territorios a su familia.

Lo que significaba que tenía que ocuparlos si quería liberarse de ellos.

Pero no tenía los números para ello, su vida le pertenecía a sus progenitores y no les tomaría mucho encontrar un modo de usarla nuevamente para cumplir sus ambiciones.

El fuerte de Puesta de Sol era un puesto de vigilancia permanente, no era un castillo. Ella no tenía un reino y menos aliados, era un peón de ese sangriento juego de banderas que no quería parar, y no quería que lo hiciera. Aún tenía mucho por hacer, pero no tenía por donde empezar.

En sus aposentos, sentada en el ventanal, esperaba a que su huésped despertara.

Había algo en ese hombre que despertaba su curiosidad, había mucho que podía sacarle a un espía del Trébol, pero no era la facción de Eclipsa lo que le importaba sino lo que escondía esta persona en su interior.

Algo poderoso, su respiración era fuerte, como un oso a punto de despertar, y la mirada que vio esa vez era tan salvaje como la de un verdadero león.

Los informes llegarían a manos del rey, los espías serían descubiertos y perseguidos. Esperaba que le devolviese el favor, contaba con ello.

Pronto la pequeña araña oculta a simple vista en esa esquina del tablero, tomaría su lugar en el centro.

**.**

En el castillo del rey de las arañas, ya corrían los rumores de la invasión a sus fronteras, el monarca aún era el rey del norte, pero no tardaría en caer si las cosas no cambiaban.

Sin comunicación y sin portales no tenía de otra más que recurrir a los métodos mas convencionales de la historia de su gente, sus escoltas quitaban los candados de la pesada puerta de acero. Al abrirla, sus armas secretas estaban a la vista. Tan letales como rápidas o lentas y violentas.

Aquel que lo enfrentará tendría que estar preparado para la muerte, pues no lo dejaría vivir para repetir sus acciones.

**.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Renacer**

**.**

* * *

Había rumores de un tirador en la ciudad, le disparaba a patrullas policiales y aunque se investigaba la incógnita del por qué no había víctimas fatales hasta ahora, Marco sabía la respuesta.

No era un rifle de grado militar o inferior, usaban magia.

Estaba más que seguro ello al ser uno de los afectados. No paso mucho de su trasladó y aún presentía que alguien lo seguía, o que por lo menos estaba esperando por él, que bajara la guardia. Todo eso lo sintió años atrás, cuando tenía quince a lo mucho eso ya era muy normal pero ahora era un sentimiento diferente, se estaba jugando la vida al quedarse sólo en ese almacén.

Primero asistió a la armería, se apropió de dos reglamentarias y una escopeta, algunas granadas de humo y luz. Esperaba no fuese necesario pero había estudiado y aprendido mucho más con tal de asegurar su supervivencia del otro lado, donde quiera que terminara.

Tenía la sensación de que no podía estar ahí por mucho tiempo, alguien o algo lo había estado persiguiendo la última semana. Y tenía la sospecha de que no estaba lejos.

"Esas puertas fueron cerradas por más de una razón, Marco."

Pero ella no tenía intenciones de dejarlo pasar.

\- Se las que tuvieron, pero esto es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta. Y sabes porque."

"No puedo dejar que estrés. Ese lugar está perdido, y no vamos a intervenir hasta que termine."

Eso no era nuevo, la alta comisión nunca estuvo del lado nadie en términos de magia, pero cuando vieron a la responsable de quitarles credibilidad ante su gente no dudaron a darle la espalda en su momento más vulnerable. Era su responsabilidad, su grupo hubiese desaparecido de no ser por ella y el perdón que les otorgó. Pero la marca que dejó en ellos no desaparecería, no con ella en el poder.

\- Si vas a dejar que se arranquen las cabezas entre ellos por estupideces de su pasado que lo hagan entonces, no voy a meterme en eso. Seré tan hipócrita como ustedes, pero no puedes negar que tengo el derecho de pelear por mi.

"No tienes la fuerza, no tienes nada que hacer en Mewni. No voy a dejar que entres para que te maten, lo lamento."

Decreto la elfo. Esperó tanto por hablar con ella sólo para ser rechazado nuevamente.

\- Si, supongo que es más importante dejarme fuera que permitir que un pirómano salga.

Hekapoo no pudo siquiera pensar en una respuesta, estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido a la familia Díaz, no era normal que alguien pasará bajo sus narices por lo que no tenía excusa y menos forma de disculparse. Le había fallado.

"Lo lamento"

\- Ahora estarías afilando cuchillos en un restaurante de no ser por Eclipsa. No te necesito, voy a encontrar la manera.

Buscó su mapa al terminar la conversación, esperaba esa respuesta pero quería creer que al menos tendría esa oportunidad.

Ahora sólo le quedaba una oportunidad, tenía que llamar a un amigo, uno fuera de Mewni, que no le temiera a la Comisión Mágica, a pelear contra la magia o ir contra la muerte misma.

"Quién! Oh... Eres tu. Que quieres ahora?"

\- Ludo, donde estas ahora?

Preguntó al emplumado, tenía unas gafas en el cráneo que usaba de corona y una bata nueva, aún tenía el precio.

"Estoy en Quest Buy, necesito algunas cosas para araña. Y te dije que no llamaras."

\- Bueno, cuando te salvé de ese perro lanudo dijiste que me debías un favor.

"Perro? Cual perro?"

Inmediatamente recordó lo que su historia no era del todo cierta, al menos para Ludo, quien se desmayó apenas llegó de visita sin saber que era la bola de pelos que irrumpió en su choza.

\- La...bestia peluda! La recuerdas verdad. Un monstruo temible.

Hasta ahora no le había dicho que era la mascota que Star tenía que cuidar.

"No! No la menciones, todavía me da...cosa recordarla. Que necesitas?"

Marco lo pensó por un momento, aún tenía que pensar en su recorrido. Tenía muchos posibles lugares que visitar y esperaba gastar el menor tiempo posible.

\- Primero, puedes abrir un portal a mi dimensión. Hay algunas cosas que necesito y perdí mis tijeras, te invito algo así podemos hablar.

"Lo pensaré."

Bastó con enseñarle en tamaño de su billetera para que aceptara.

Estuvo detenido dos horas en Misión Compras reuniendo su equipo y todo lo que pudiese necesitar, incluso un Atlas dimensional. Eso le haría mucha falta.

Odiaba ese lugar, pero le daba crédito a su utilidad.

Ludo estaba...más viejo y no parecía haber cambiado tanto. Se detuvieron en el patio de comidas a descansar, y mientras almorzaban Marco creyó entrar el momento de hablar con él. Sólo esperaba que lo entendiera.

\- No puedo ir a Mewni, tuve que hacer uso de mis contactos para salir a delante. Pinzas administra un condominio, y pensar que antes se vio forzado a trabajar en un restaurante marino. Y no marino en buen sentido.

\- Lo siento, no tenía idea. Star... Se llevó mis tijeras y no tengo con qué moverme. Esperaba pudieses ayudarme, pero entiendo que tampoco puedes volver.

Todo era diferente. Desde el enorme...o más bien, infinito mercado hasta la mayor parte de las dimensiones a las que alguna vez visitó. El Atlas lo demostraba, se sentía tan irreal... Tal vez porque él no sentía haber cambiado, siempre y puede que toda su vida no pudiese ser más que una sombra del Marco Díaz que fue.

"Probaste con el enano azul?"

\- Glossaryck? Sabes dónde está?

Marco percibió un destello de luz dorada a sus espaldas, y efectivamente detrás de él se encontraba la antigua entidad del libro de hechizos saludando cordialmente, tan pequeño como sus ganas de soltarlo una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, aún resistiendo las ganas de aplastarlo.

"Supongo que no me extrañaron" lo soltó al recordar porque estaba ahí, de igual manera no serviría de nada intentar lastimarlo, era un ser mágico.

\- Tienes idea de todo lo que pasamos? Estuvo llamándote diariamente, no tienes idea de como estaba al pensar que la abandonaste Donde estabas?

\- Ocupado, y lidiar con esas cosas no son parte de mi trabajo.

\- Y cuidar a tu aprendiz, no lo es?

Tras recriminar lo último, la expresión de Glossaryck dejó de parecerle la misma, ahora lo veía como a él mismo. Entonces pudo entender al hombre azul.

\- Cuidabas a su hija?

Era de madrugada en esa dimensión, pasaron el resto de esa mañana intentando ponerse al día, al menos uno de ellos, pues el hombrecillo estaba al corriente de todo.

"Desde que Eclipsa se fue, Meteora quedó recluida en la tierra de los cazadores, tiene amistades en la montaña de los linces. Estos últimos años fueron muy complicados para sus súbditos, muchos han perdido la fe en ella.

Es posible que sea la última reina legítima a la entrene.

Es una niña muy salvaje, pero no tengo dudas en que ha sido relativamente feliz pese a las adversidades y... El crecer sin sus padres."

Termino de relatar con una bocanada de budín de chocolate, Ludo quien los había acompañado secaba sus lágrimas y se limpiaba el pico como podía.

\- Sabes algo de Star?

Nada había pasado como esperaban, hace unos años no eran más que niños con deseos y aspiraciones, ahora no tenía idea de que eran. A veces cuando visitaba a la pequeña Meteora sentía que quería matarlo, milagrosamente llegaron a entenderse. Al final la pobre se llevó la peor parte.

\- Esperaba que se propusiera viajar. Pero no creí que se atrevería a abandonarte.

\- No me contestaste.

En lo que tenían en el área de descanso, sabía que Mewni estaba en su peor momento y aún tenía muchas preguntas que rondaban su cabeza, pero no eran la única razón por la que estaban en esa conversación.

\- Ella tomó una decisión. Cuando vio de primera mano la nueva dirección en la que se embarcaba su reino y los demás le ofrecí una propuesta, y la aceptó.

\- Que clase de propuesta?

\- Los vasallos, así como la plebe y caballeros que escapaban de su tía y los tiranos que la acompañaban necesitaban una alternativa, sin Eclipsa y su heredera alguien tenía que ayudarlos. Cuando pudo dejar sus ideas en claro ofrecí prepararla para el cargo.

\- Que hiciste?

\- La envíe a un lugar que conoces más cualquier otro, o la mayor parte al hacer turismo.

Eso le prendió el foco, no podía creer en que pensaba. Para marco, si su idea era cambiarla a una Solaría en ese lugar era posible.

\- La enviaste a Neverzone!

\- Era la mejor opción que tenía, preparar a una princesa significa invertir años desde su infancia en educación. Entrenar a una joven sin cargos o títulos y descendiente de una línea real impostora para ser una reina guerrera, debe toma más tiempo. Pero tener motivación extra la ayudó más de lo que creés. Ya no es la de antes, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Marco se percató de la mirada inquisitiva de su anfitrión, quería decir algo con ella, algo que no podía descifrar y lo molestaba.

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Quieres saber? Entonces necesitarás hacer un largo viaje...por la dimensión de los héroes y aventureros.

Ofreció Glossaryck, abriendo un conocido portal.

\- Todo lo que necesitas es poner a prueba tu corazón y tu mente, sólo así podrás ganarle a tu destino y elegir libremente.

Había cumplido años en ese lugar y sabía lo que significaba pasar por su fauna traicionera. Nunca olvido el sentimiento que le género olvidar quien era.

"Quieres saber qué fue de tu amada, o te harás a un lado y vivirás por ti mismo? Nada puede asegurar que lo que encuentres a su lado sea el final que buscas para el viaje, y si valdrá el pago que pido por por ayudarte a cruzar."

\- Si cumplo con esta prueba, me llevarás a Mewni?

Un asentimiento bastó para cerrar el trato. Aún temía lo que pudiera encontrar, no en esa dimensión sino al regresar a casa. Qué tan diferente llegaría ser? seguiría pensando igual que ante? recordaría el por que de su decisión? seguiría amándola?

Dejó sus cosas a uno de los asientos, miró una última vez a ambos y cruzó únicamente con lo que llevaba encima. Con dudas creciendo e inquietando su corazón atravesó la puerta, dando su primer paso en dirección a un destino incierto.

\- Creés que este bien? Que haces?

Se exaltó Ludo al ver a Glossaryck cerrando el portal.

"Me lo agradecerá. Lo hago por su bien, no niego que será muy duro para el chico pero esto lo preparará para lo que viene. No puedo dejar que algo le pase."

Ludo no lo contradijo, lo dejó ser y se concentró en sus cosas mientras su nuevo acompañante esperaba el momento de regresar a su amigo. No le tomaría más de unos minutos, y por lo que el azul podía intuir, al observador que seguía a Marco desde Echo Creek no le molestaría esperar ahora que le había cerrado el paso a su objetivo.

**.**

Las montañas eran iluminadas por el sol, la neblina de estas se desvanecía como si fuesen absorbidas por la tierra misma. No era magia, era un espectáculo natural que amaba de ese lugar. Puerta de Sol era el único punto de ese reino al que podía ver como un hogar.

Habían pasado dos días, su prisionero había entregado información de manera voluntaria y ahora descansaba en una de sus habitaciones.

Nadie fuera de ese cuartel sabía dónde estaba, después de declararlo muerto estaba segura de haber cumplido con su promesa. Ahora estaba a salvo de sus empleadores, ya había retirado cualquier droga que se le hubiese administrado de su sistema y con las medicinas pronto recuperaría la conciencia.

Tras rebuscar entre sus cosas no entró más que incógnitas, ni accesorios o alguna pista de su persona. No había ninguna marca en él como esclavo, pero tenía algunas viejas cicatrices en su cuerpo y sus manos no eran de campesino.

\- Tienes algo en la cabeza.

Otra cosa de él, parecía no tener tacto con los demás. O era otra de sus fachadas.

\- Es un broche, mi madre me lo dio.

Contestó señalando el mismo, de bronce con forma de avispa. Se lo quitó y dejó su cabello suelto al escuchar un "No te queda" venir de él.

\- Ya lo se, pero no tenía otro mejor.

\- Que me hicieron?

Preguntó señalando unas vendas en ambos brazos, tenía otra en su costado izquierdo. Pero esa no era de las suyas.

\- Hice que te retiraran las toxinas y aplicarán un tratamiento para curarte, las vendas son para cubrir las marcas de las agujas y evitar a los insectos. Les atrae la medicina. Esa otra no es mía, pero la mande a suturar. Se abrió mientras te trasladaban.

No parecía confiar en ella. Sabía que no iba a lastimarlo pero aún estaba alerta ante su presencia.

\- Alguien intentó silenciarte?

Se inclinó cuidadosamente, usando sus brazos para sentarse. Tenía fuerzas pese al tiempo que llevaba consciente.

\- No les gusta tener problemas.

\- Según entiendo. Los Restauradores se disolvieron al ver que su princesa carecía del apoyo de los habitantes de su reino, tras la abdicación del mando a Etheria y la rebelión de los Johansens desaparecieron. Pero si los mencionas en tu confesión es porque aún están activos en el sur. Y te enviaron a indagar la situación en mi reino?

No veía porqué responder a algo tan claro, ella tenía lo que quería, pero estaba insegura de algo. Algo que le hacía falta.

\- Cómo te llamas realmente?

El huésped no la miraba a los ojos, desistiendo a la idea de insistirle a contestar se limitó a ofrecerle de beber. Estaba deshidratado, aceptó la oferta viendo sonreír a cuidadora.

\- Davel. Mi nombre es Davel.

**.**

Carta nunca fue un reino, apenas solía ser una ciudad media entre rocas y colinas. Con la llegada de su gobernador a la nobleza y su posterior ingreso a la monarquía alcanzó un crecimiento que sus pobladores sólo llegaban a ver en sueños.

No fue sino hasta el mandato de Shastacan, quien llegó a ser regente de todo Mewni que se estancó. No por ser un regente incompetente, sino por no saber mantener la compostura con la familia.

Su esposa, Eclipsa Butterfly tras fugarse con el rey monstruo dejó un drama sin fin en el reinado de su esposo. Desde reclamos de su familia política está la degradación de su propia gente, no fue sino hasta que los rumores de una nueva princesa llegaron a sus oídos que su repulsión a los Monstruos se transformó en odio y lo consumió.

Lo demás era historia, desde su muerte siendo el aperitivo de un gigante al destino de su reina.

En un principio creyó que muchos los compararían, pero que lo tratarán como un salvador probaba su teoría de que el reino estaba podrido por dentro, como él solía estarlo. Cuando joven viendo sus tierras asaltadas y a su gente siendo pisoteada no le fue difícil encontrar razones para cerrar sus puertas a los Monstruos, pero estaba muy lejos de odiar. Ahora que había visto el peor lado de la historia, sabía más que nunca que él era el rey que necesitaban, al menos por ahora.

Tenía su misión y los demás la suya.

\- Padre, qué opinas?

Preguntó su hijo en una esquina de la habitación, el general esperaba su respuesta.

Sobre mesa tenían una maqueta de la fortaleza enemiga con fichas de colores representando a ambos ejércitos y un mapa del continente, la Puerta de Hierro estaba lejos de ser suya.

El castillo estaba clavado a la montaña y protegida por la misma, tenía un segundo muro y paredes internas que formaban un estrecho corredor, las unidades enemigas formaban un cuello de botella desde abajo mientras sus arqueros y guarnición tenían a sus invasores donde les convenía. Protegían la única entrada a la ciudadela desde las almenas y la segunda puerta.

Otro escenario era parecido, con la diferencia de que sus hombres resultaban quemados. En cualquier caso terminaría en una guerra de desgaste.

\- Cuantas armas llegaran al final?

\- Treinta catapultas, el doble de balistas. También ocho nuevos cilindros con munición especial, esperamos a que sean aprobadas para utilizar.

Eran un callejón sin salida.

\- Nos concentráremos en el asedio hasta que nuestros números lleguen.

La reunión terminó de manera apresurada, la reina Butterfly insistía en sus planes de destruir a los Johansen acelerando el reclutamiento de unidades. Si por algo había triunfado hasta ahora era porque confiaba en el profesionalismo de sus tropas y aprovechaba la amistad de los principados y poblados más vulnerables.

La guerra y el hambre iban de la mano, no le hacía gracia abrir otro frente sólo por una "vieja histérica", quería terminar antes del cambio de estación a como diese lugar. O antes de que los suministros almacenados empezaran a escasear.

"Mi señor tenemos dos mensajes, del norte y del sur."

\- Informa.

\- En el norte, el conde Exil ocupó el valle del canto. Las fuerzas enemigas actualmente están en retirada y las arañas del bosque eliminadas. Están a la espera de asegurar el paso de tropas para el asedio a Puerta de Hierro.

Buenas noticias, la campaña había empezado un mes antes por lo que esperaba algún progreso para esas fechas.

\- Qué hay del sur?

\- Los caballeros de Weis están a las afueras del templo esperando por la orden de ataque, tienen el arma lista al igual que una defensa instalada en las cercanías del Templo. Esperan instrucciones y apoyo para la invasión.

\- Yo no les ordene una invasión, le di instrucciones claras.

\- Nuestras fuerzas están a dos semanas de Puerta de Hierro, y nuestros ingenieros aún esperan los resultados en combate del proyecto M-ME.

\- Envía un equipo de observación, las unidades y el equipamiento están perdidos pero aún necesitamos saber la efectividad de estas. Ordena el ataque para el amanecer, y que el mensajero espere a que termine el combate...

Sacó de su bolsillo un decreto firmado con el sello real de Carta.

\- ...quiero se lo entreguen a su reina. Es lo que más importa, que no lo olvide.

Asediar o invadir ese templo era un trabajo multitareas, y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo en tan poco.

El norte era suyo por derecho, los reinos del medio y sur no tenían relevancia o no tenía porque dársela. Los Monstruos estaban fuera de sus territorios y sus vasallos tenía la moral alta, aún así rogaba por el éxito del asalto. Era necesario para asegurar su éxito y crear una tregua con tal de sobrevivir a qué venía.

Y si sus cálculos no fallaban, no tenía tanto tiempo como deseaba. Muchos lo odiarían más en unos años.

**.**

No había pasado mucho desde que Marco se fue, pero en lo que respecta al latino, ya había cumplido más de lo esperado.

Glossaryck se preparó para dejarlo salir, apenas abrió la puerta un espejismo suyo cruzó para fusionarse con él. En un instante un moribundo agotado humano salió del mismo lugar. Salió rápido sin poder sostenerse sobre sus pies, cayó de rodillas a unos pasos del portal y dejó salir el contenido de su estómago en el suelo marmol sin poder parar o contener sus arqueadas y quejidos. En el charco sus lágrimas se unían a la mezcla, caían de su rostro como si estuviese bajo un grifo de agua abierto.

\- Pero... P- Qué demonios te pasa! Maldito loco...

Grito, apenas entendible con su pesada respiración mirando con odio al que lo envió a su infierno personal.

"Tenía que asegurarme de que lo entendieras" aseguró levitando a unos metros de él. "Te vi del otro lado, con los años te asustaste al creer que no podías regresar, que habías fallado. Pérdida y recuperabas el ritmo, incluso demostraste que no temías perderte, eso porque no tenías voluntad de vivir."

Se limpió con su pañuelo, su ropa y su apariencia había vuelto con él.

"Cuarenta años a los pies del universo, sentiste el verdadero miedo, el verdadero dolor de la pérdida, y aprendiste que tu enemigo más poderoso no era solo el tiempo eras tú mismo. El ser olvidado, no ser amado, no tener un lugar al que pertenecer, cosas insignificantes para muchos que no lo ven pero que fuiste tan desafortunado para tener que vivirlo. Eras el único extraño en esa dimensión, y el único con quien podías estar."

El llanto de Marco no paraba, aunque no emitía sonido alguno.

"No sólo te distanciaste de tus amigos y perdiste a tu familia, dejaste de pelear por ti y te hundiste en tus emociones, te perdiste a ti mismo Marco Díaz. Incluso dejaste a tu única familia en manos de tu amiga porque sabías que terminarías fallando."

Cerró los ojos, eso era lo peor que había hecho. Sabía por qué tomó esa decisión, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en ella ni por un instante. Incluso esperaba olvidarla.

"No tienes la fuerza para levantarte cuando la edad destruye tu voluntad como ya viste de primera mano, cuando perdiste la fuerza física para blandir tu arma te dejaste ganar. Te dejaste caer preparado para aceptar tu muerte."

Fueron sus últimos años. Tenía sesenta, el estrés, el cansancio y su lucha acabaron por agotar sus fuerzas. Ya no podía dar más, sintió que había fallado, no había nada en ese lugar para él. No tenía ninguna razón para seguir luchando, pero sus recuerdos jamás lo abandonaron, lo seguían como un fantasma demostrando todo lo que dejó atrás. Todo lo que por decisión había soltado al cruzar. Y temía no recuperar, pero ya no podía caminar, porque no tenía ninguna dirección a la que ir.

"Marco" llamó con una voz más suave. Imitando a mirarlo.

"Todo lo hiciste en un principio, desde ayudarle y enseñarle a vivir, hasta buscar una nueva vida para tu hermana cuando creíste no poder con la tuya, pensaste en darle un futuro aún si no podías ser parte de él al saber que te buscaban, aún sabiendo de la soledad a la que te condenabas.

Y ese esfuerzo no fue en vano, yo lo vi. Tu amor desinteresado hizo posible todo eso, y es lo más fuerte que hay en ti."

Sus lágrimas había dejado de correr. Aún le costaba respirar, estaba hambriento y cansado, sus piernas no paraban de temblar, pero su corazón aunque dolía ya no parecía desagradarle. Que era lo que vio en él para decir eso?

"Te llevaré a Mewni, no porque apruebe lo que estás dispuesto a perder, sino porque aunque ya no hagas falta para el destino que le aguarda a Star, ella aún necesita de ti. Y sé que estará en buenas manos.

Pero primero tienes que levantarte... Y pelear por tu vida."

Cuando se percató de lo decia, vio a un hombre con un uniforme extraño. Era negro y gris, su capucha y máscara no le dejaba ver su rostro pero veía una quemadura en su sien.

Este arremetió contra él con una de las cuchillas en su cintura, lo confrontó tan rápido como pudo usando sus brazos para desviar su ataque. Deslizó sus pies y giró su cintura asestando un golpe con su codo en el rostro. Tomó distancia al alejarlo con una patada de karate en el estómago.

"Usa lo que tienes Marco, tienes más años de experiencia que él. Defiendete, o morirás antes de empezar a vivir."

El asesino apuntó con una ballesta que sacó de bajo de su capa, no eran flechas ordinarias. Era el mismo que había estado atacando a los oficiales de Echo Creek.

\- Marco, atrapala!

Ludo lanzó una silla, la flecha voló hasta él y la golpeó con el asiento haciendo que reventara.

Cargo la segunda, la disparó contra una de las mesas donde creyó verlo moverse, cuando los restos volaron se percató de que era sólo una maleta. Marco se movió cautelosamente entre las vigas y plantas artificiales que adornaban el patio de comidas, cuando estuvo detrás de él aplicó una llave al cuello. Pero no le quedaba mucha fuerza, tenía que acabar rápido con él.

Se retorcía intentando liberarse de su agarre, golpeaba su costado con fuerza y forzaba a que lo soltara. Usando lo que tenía lo sometió contra el suelo y torció su brazo, dejándolo aturdido por el dolor. Apresuradamente rodó al arma la azotó contra su cabeza.

Al girarse lo vio recargar una de las últimas flechas y apuntar a su rostro.

\- Crees que estoy sólo... No puedes con nosotros.

Vio en sus ojos una luz, una que no se quebraba con el dolor y aparentaba supremacías. Pero tenía miedo, y para el era suficiente para no dudar.

\- Pero puedo contigo.

Su mirada cambió al verlo apuntar. Antes de que pudiese siquiera rogar, un proyectil le atravesó la nuca. O eso creyó ver, por un instante olvidó que las flechas explotaban.

\- Eso último pudo terminar en arruinar mi postre.

Le encaró Glossaryck bajando una barrera protectora en su mesa para seguir con lo suyo, a diferencia de Ludo, quien parecía más verde al atestiguar lo que, aunque en defensa, claramente era un asesinato.

\- Quienes son ellos?

Preguntó al notar que siquiera era un Mewmano, su cuerpo parecía el de uno pero su piel era escamosa y parecía quemada.

\- A Mewni no le fue muy bien con la religión en su tiempo, pero hay quienes persisten. Muchas cosas cambiaron y van a cambiar.

Era inútil tener que asimilar cosas como esa, lo único que podía tomar en cuenta era que ese hombre podía haberlo acercado a la identidad de los homicidas de su familia, ahora la pista se había ido, pero tenía una nueva al menos.

\- Toma tus cosas y come esto, ya estas listo.

Decreto abriendo un portal dorado. Antes de avanzar se propuso a regresar unas tijeras que recuperó, Glossaryck se las dejo aunque para él no servirían de mucho.

Aunque no lo demostrara, estaba orgulloso del joven Díaz y en lo que llegó a convertirse. Pero...

"Espero que recuerdes lo que pasa cuando entras a la dimensión de la magia, come esa esfera de budín antes de entrar para protegerte. Corre en línea recta sin detenerte y entra a esa cascada, su flujo te llevará a Mewni... A, e ignora al unicornio. Es algo pesada."

Había algo que Glossaryck le ocultaba, algo que no llegaría a saber en mucho tiempo. Había vivido eras, prácticamente era un ser inmortal, pero sobre todo podía ver más allá del mañana...

\- Glossaryck, gracias. Pero, por qué me dejas hacer esto? Dices que ella no me necesitara.

\- He visto muchos enamoramientos en mi existencia, he visto esposos, amantes e incluso romances prohibidos y tu conociste uno de ellos. Lo curioso es que no muchos han llegado a dar tanto como tú, y creo que merece la pena ayudarte en tu camino.

Se marchó con esa respuesta tras despedirse, no tuvo un punto de partida que quisiera contar o recordar, pero en aquel lugar no sólo había recuperado lo que perdió también había hecho las paces con una vieja amiga.

Ahora tenía su espíritu de vuelta y una dirección que seguir.

Una de las cosas que la entidad no le llegó a mencionar, es que también había visto relaciones destruidas y parejas lastimadas, y su futuro no decía lo contrario. Pero dependería sólo de él cambiarlo.

Actualmente, sólo esperaba que la pequeña princesa que aguardaba en el jardín de flores de la montaña más alta de la dimensión, resistiera los cambios que venían a sacudir el mundo tan maravilloso en el que creía estar viviendo.

Pues en lo que su madre velaba por su pueblo, invitados no deseados entraban como serpientes a una madriguera.


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

**Secta**

**.**

* * *

El camino amarillo sonaba a un cuento pero era algo real, todo río en esa dimensión era de ese color dorado. Seguía ese camino amarillo desde la orilla, con tal de mantenerse seco y no resbalar intentando ignorar al unicornio parlante que le seguía de cerca.

\- Si, ya se que no debería estar aquí. Me lo dijiste sesenta y algo de veces desde que llegué... Maldición, tengo que mantenerme calmado o...

Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando relajarse y callar las voces de su cabeza.

Lo que sea que Glossaryck había puesto en la trufa que le entregó funcionaba, no había tenido ataques de amnesia o algo más. Pero cada tanto sentía que quería descansar, como si algo lo animará a quedarse un poco más y eso era suficiente para justificar al unicornio. Quería protegerlo.

"Seguro que tienes tus razones para entrar, pero tienes que dejarme enviarte donde perteneces. Así estarás a salvo"

\- Mira, se que intentas hacer tu trabajo pero no puedo volver. Deja que cruce a Mewni y te desharás de mí, no voy a tocar nada.

Nuevamente lo dejó continuar en silencio como antes.

No era complicado seguir en el camino si seguía la misma dirección del río, no tenía ganas perderse, menos sabía cuánto le duraría esa inmunidad que poseía. En cualquier momento empezaría a olvidar y no podría hacer nada. Excepto...

\- Puedes enviarme a Mewni si...?

Antes de completar su oración detuvo su andar al no escuchar más que sus propias pisadas. O fue sucedió demasiado rápido o no puso atención pero la guardiana de la dimensión mágica no estaba detrás de él, pero si veia algunos arañazos en los muros de roca y cristal. Regreso por sus pasos hasta una de las intersecciones, donde pudo encontrarla tumbada en el suelo.

Se hacerlo con cautela, aún respiraba pero no parecía capaz de seguir por ahora.

\- Que paso?

"No te le acerques. El no pertenece aquí."

\- Quien?

Alzó su hocico señalando una cueva excavada en el muro, el huésped salió galante, moviendo su cola y sonriendo con desdén. Más no lo hacía con malicia como lo recordaba.

"Estoy cansando de arrojarte por mi puerta cuando me tratas de embestir así. No me agrada que me se lancen sin invitarme a cenar antes."

Se puso de pie y apuntó con su cuerno, preparada para ir contra él nuevamente.

"Te dije que te fueras, y lo hiciste."

"Sigues con eso? No tienes corazón"

El humano no había salido de su asombro, cuando notó la presencia de este...

"Sorpresa"

.

Exil tenía la certeza de que usar el poder de su familia era algo que ennegrecía su alma, ya no era dueño de esas tierras y su título lo perdió junto con ellas. Pero ya que el Rey le había entregado uno nuevo tenía que aprovecharlo en momentos como ese.

Los últimos días no habían sido sencillos, la invasión aún no estaba del todo preparada y los suministros empezaban a escasear.

Se había ocupado de apoyar poblados y granjas enteras con tal de reunir suficientes alimentos. Para mantener a sus hombres tranquilos al mover su acampado los manejaba con la excusa de buscar amistad con los locales con tal de que apoyaran la causa, y curiosamente las cosas terminaban así, con un joven hombre agotado y hambriento sosteniendo ligeramente su brazo con temor.

"Señor, por favor. No tenemos mucho y nuestros niños no han podido comer bien en días."

Se había extendido el rumor de que los vasallos de Spyder Bit tenían problemas en sus filas, soldados desertaban y escapaban con ropas civiles, o utilizaban sus uniformes para extorsionar y estafar a su propia gente.

Era curioso como un ejército lleno de personas con buenas intenciones terminaba plagado de animales por la falta de combatientes.

Alguna vez fue un conde, luego nada, luego caballero con muchos sobrenombres, luego un general y ahora servía sopa a pueblerinos sin hogar... que semana de porquería había tenido.

Y parecía que pronto ser pondría peor.

Por el camino un explorador llegó con información reciente, sin dejarlo desmontar le pidió hablar para volver a lo suyo.

"Encontré el pueblo, está desecho. Debieron quemarlo de noche para que no viésemos el humo y hacernos creer que fueron los suyos. Tal vez sepan que estamos cerca, había pisadas de caballo muy frescas y herramientas, se quedaron a arreglar las herraduras."

\- Trae mi caballo, vamos cazar a esos cobardes.

Uno de los cocineros ocupó su puesto para que partiera libremente. No podían quedarse mucho estacionados en medio del campo, pero como caballero primero tenía que asegurar el trasladó de esas personas al poblado más cercano. No era muy lejos y Demián podía ocupar esa tarea sin molestia alguna.

El tenía otra que terminar y era asegurar que esas atrocidades no se repitieran.

Si estaba en su poder hacerlo.

A unos kilómetros de un pueblo irreconocible, había un pequeño edificio de piedra en un campo cerrado por cercas de madera, un templo por así llamarlo.

\- Nuestro gobernador en persona financió este santuario.

\- Nuestro rey puso este decreto, si se opone se estará oponiendo a la ley de nuestro reino.

Un anciano y su familia veían como seis hombres armados llenaban sus bolsas con reliquias de plata y oro, todos llevaban el emblema de su señor. Eran sólo la mitad de su grupo, habían regresado para ver que encontraban y efectivamente habían encontrado una fortuna. Había que cooperar según ellos.

"Deberían dejar esas cosas donde pertenecen"

En grupo de bandidos miró a señor de edad avanzada, pero el líder más que buscar saber sus intenciones estaban más interesados por la cadena de oro en su cuello.

\- Tenemos nuestras órdenes, seguimos los deseos de su majestad.

"Ese decreto ni siquiera está sellado."

Teniéndolo de frente, patio su rodilla, tomó su brazo y giró contra el suelo recuperando la bolsa que este llevaba al hombro.

"Son una bola de inútiles. Me pregunto si valdrá la pena matarlos."

Regreso las cosas que recuperó del primero, otros dos desenvainaron a lo que él supo contestar enseñando la suya. Su pose de batalla demostraba sus años de experiencia.

"Si se quieren mojar les recomiendo hacerlo ahora, no querrán morir con la vejiga llena."

Atacaron por ambos lados, paso por el medio sin recibir un rasguño y regreso para devolver dos cortes. Uno cortando medio cuerpo desde en medio y otro desde el hombro al pecho forzandolo a caer con la fuerza del golpe.

Quedaban tres, tres porque el primero aún no se levantaba de la impresión.

Los tres arremetieron al mismo tiempo y replicó su técnica anterior con ellos, chocando armas tres veces quedando detrás y regresando nuevamente. Una para rebanar un brazo, dos para chocar espada con uno y decapitar a otro, giro una última vez para clavar su espada profundamente en el cuerpo restante y la retiró para rematar al primero.

Su líder se puso de pie en un intento de defenderse, pero al verlo limpiando su viejo acero con los harapos que usaba, con una fina sonrisa y sin perderlo de vista en espera de que hiciera algo no pudo evitar tener un accidente.

"Descuida, a casi todos les pasa"

Cuando el señor del fuego llegó con sus escoltas, la situación ya estaba bajo control, los granjeros estaban a salvo y un viejo amigo humillaba a una basura entre risas.

"Señor, qué hacemos?"

\- Dejar que se divierta, es más agradable cuando no lo están controlando.

La familia recuperó las reliquias y los niños las llevaban dentro, el anciano agradeció por la ayuda y ofreció un tributo pero este lo rechazó, se conformó con las monedas que recuperó de los cuerpos.

"Esa iglesia..." "Parece de la inquisición"

\- Es de la religión a la que le rinden culto, o no es así, Blaze?

El mencionado se acercó a saludar a su colega, este descendió de su montura para corresponder.

\- Para tu información, viejo pupilo, es a el a quien agradezco este encuentro. Contestó saludando de mano. - Vi a los otros continuar al este, me acompañan.

Pese a su edad, Blaze llegaba a ser tan letal como todo veterano y tan tradicional como un Johansen, en las rondas que consumía al menos.

Nuevamente antes de retirarse uno de los inquilinos demostró su gratitud a su héroe y seguidor del dios de la eternidad.

"Gracias, pero no lo necesito. Pueden quedarse con los otros animales, me llevaré este." le respondió apoderándose de uno de los equinos.

Los bandidos restantes no estaban en mejores condiciones que sus compañeros, en poco terminaban igual. Los espías del ducado habían advertido a los caballeros de su paradero, muchos oficiales y jinetes de tiempo habían sido puestos a cazar traidores y desertores, ahora les tocaba a ellos.

Los Capa Gris provenían de la misma guardia del ducado de Hayton, el duque no tenía mejores manos para la tarea de mantener el orden en sus tierras.

Su pequeño ejército profesional no era de los más experimentados pero nadie dudaba de su habilidad, se podría decir que estaban a la altura de la caballería del mismo reino de Carta. Ahora hacían respetar su honor.

Los bandidos en persecución no eran atacados por un motivo, no estaban solos.

Los reclutas que llegaban a escapar del ejército se unieron entre sí hasta terminar en bandas numerosas y pequeñas, estos prófugos en su miedo los guiaron a sus compañeros.

Salieron de las tiendas de campaña al escuchar los gritos, dejaron todo lo que hacían para alistarse y defenderse. Los grises se formaron para cargar con sus lanzas, "Avancen!" corriendo en terreno levemente empinado no les tomó mucho derribar el desordenado campamento, los enemigos de su tierra estaban listos, estaban lo suficientemente entrenados para este combate.

Ambas caballerías tenían sus propias ventajas, número y equipamiento, pero los Capa Gris tenían una ventaja extra, tenían a su mejor guerrero acompañándolos.

La formación se separaba en lo que se acercaban, tomaban distancia unos de otros, al llegar pasaban entre los caballos de los renegados con ellos siendo tumbados por la punta de sus lanzas. No se quebraban por la fuerza del golpe ni se doblaban, la madera y el acero eran de calidad al igual que ellos.

El sector más pobre del reino, también era el más favorecido naturalmente.

El capitán blandió su espada contra los enemigos que lo enfrentaban, sus combatientes ya casi terminaban, no tenían bajas en lo que llevaban del día y eso era suficiente para el. Toda la sangre que lo manchaba tenía su propósito.

El primo del duque, el iluminado, como se lo conocía. Tenía su modo de ver las cosas, el muchacho que desarmó y acababa de asesinar de un estoque era un criminal que acababa de ser castigado, pero no por eso estaba satisfecho.

No había dejado de sentir culpa. La muerte no existe en la eternidad, él creía en ella, pero no creía merecerla.

Retiró su casco al ver a una fuerza extranjera detenida en las cercanías, no iban a pelear. Pero no tenía motivos para evadir una pequeña charla con sus rivales, ahora que ambos tenían una bandera blanca.

"Soy , el guardián de estas tierras agradece su contribución a nuestra gente. Esperamos nuestra tregua resista un poco más."

El día terminaría muy pronto, los caballos estaban tan cansados como ellos y el hambre tenía que saciarse. Ya habría tiempo para lo demás, nuevas peleas llegarían para ellos en el futuro.

\- Tu señor no va a pelear por su rey?

"No tenemos órdenes de pelear contra ustedes y muchos vienen a pedir asilo en Hayton, por lo que el destino de la guerra será decidido en Puerta de Hierro."

El rey en persona pidió apoyo militar a sus vasallos dejándolos solo con sus reservas, ahora la población norteña estaba a salvo con los nobles en su mayoría neutrales en la contienda. Pero también implicaba que la fortaleza pelearía sola en adelante.

El asedio era la única opción que les dejaría a mano.

"Mi tropa está agotada, me retirare por hoy. Espero llegue el momento de enfrentar al señor del fuego, en un duelo amistoso dios lo quiera."

Blaze le otorgó su prisionero, se marchó con el mismo tras responder una reverencia brindada por el viejo caballero, el saludo de los simpatizantes. Los hombres de plata lo siguieron, era un lugar extraño para aquellos sin deidades que perseguir, pues la cultura de Mewni mayormente carecía de ellas.

Oscureciendo y con el alba a sus ojos finalmente les había llegado la hora de tomar un respiro. Pasarían la noche acampando a unas dos millas de su caravana, se habían ganado ese espacio.

Asaron carne en una fogata, el ya había terminado, esperaba los demás pronto también lo hicieran. No habían parado de hablar desde el encuentro con uno ciervos de Spyder Bit, muchos de los Mewmanos en el reino aún tenían dudas respecto a la iglesia al punto en que dudaban de permitir su reconstrucción. Las votaciones se habían pospuesto.

La fe de los eternos había sido disuelta por uno de los primeros reyes del norte durante el final de su mandato, nadie supo el por qué pero no se cuestionó. O no lo hacían lo suficiente.

A nadie le pareció mal que un puñado de personas a lo largo del continente creyeran en algo sin sentido para otros, pero cuando su iglesia creció y se tomo la libertad de cazar a sus "infieles" tuvieron que ponerle un alto.

Tal vez no veían cosas como esa en el norte pero en carta era otra historia, para ellos cuando encontraban a alguien rezando a esa deidad tenías todo el derecho de dudar y ver por tu seguridad.

\- Entonces, vas a seguir viajando o te quedas con los míos

"Bajo tu mando uno tiene más posibilidades. Sólo espero ver estos parajes en sus mejores días nuevamente."

\- No prometo nada.

"General, es cierto que en estos dominios la iglesia está protegida?"

Uno de sus seguidores tenía esa duda, pero era obvio por quien preguntaba.

\- La fe de los Eternos es bien recibida por el duque en tanto se apeguen a sus leyes. La ciudad tiene muchos de sus monumentos.

"Ustedes tuvieron contacto con la inquisición?"

Guardando silencio y bajando la cabeza dio su respuesta. No tenía nada contra aquellos que no atentaron en su contra, si algo les enseñó Exil a sus camaradas era comprensión. No querían verlo mal por sus creencias cuando vieron su accionar ante el peligro que acechó esa granja.

"La inquisición cree que algo malo pasará en Mewni, dicen que entramos a un frenesí de maldad.

Cuando los conocí aún era joven, no entendía sus costumbres ni el porqué eran tan educados y felices con la vida que llevaban. Granjeros, herreros, campesinos... No dependían del dinero o de la magia.

Cuando las guerras empezaron recordé, "Cuando la vida se coma a sí misma, su fuerza decaerá y nos arrastrará con ella en la oscuridad."

Es una cita de sus manuscritos. La recordé mientras comía con un par de refugiados, igual que yo se marcharon de carta. Muchos se fueron para no incomodar, cuando los Butterfly se aliaron con la inquisición sabían que no serían bien vistos. Ahora con un batallón de sacerdotes bien entrenados es una fe de principios puestos en duda."

Para Blaze, la inquisición había matado su iglesia. Pero su fe aún persistía.

\- Cuales son las bases de esa fe?

Miro a Exil buscando su aprobación, este se había levantado para irse a dormir. Ya había escuchado esa historia antes.

"Creemos en una vida después de esta, una segunda oportunidad para vivir y no cometer errores pasados. Cuando vivimos con un propósito a fin de cumplirlo somos iluminados por su luz, cuando vivimos sin nada que marque nuestras fallas o sin penas que cargar podemos retirarnos en paz.

Y no regresar si así lo queremos."

La mayoría de los devotos preferían los campos por ese motivo, donde eran libres de las opresiones sus gobernantes.

"Pues nuestro rey puede ver el futuro"

Un inocente comentario ocurrente de su escudero, pero cualquiera que lo escuchara fuera de las filas militares lo tomaría como un idiota. Dentro era diferente, gran parte se atrevería a pensar igual.

Hasta ahora el rey Portia no había cometido errores perjudiciales en su mandato, había tropiezos con las monarquías vecinas pero no era nada, llevaban casi una década metidos en una guerra y hasta ahora no había colapsado su economía.

No era un profeta a quien le juró lealtad, pero sabía que no podía fallarle.

Una vez su viejo amigo quedó sólo a la luz del fuego se atrevió a preguntar con total libertad.

\- Si lo peor está por venir, tu dios los protegerá?

"No, él no lo hará."

.

La lagartija abogada ahora parecía monje, su habitual traje era reemplazado por una túnica y no tenía otro lugar que una cueva como refugio. Pero no la llevaba tan mal como uno pensaría.

Su poder de regeneración era tan veloz como la vez que atravesó su "corazón" y ni hablar de su fuerza, el unicornio fue zarandeado como si fuese de trapo.

"Sentí una perturbación en esta dimensión, pero no creí que fueses tu el que entrara sin invitación"

\- Ahora hablas con rima?

"Que? No. Mira niño, no es la primera vez que todo se va al demonio y no va a ser la última. Así que si van a hacer algo tonto quisiera que al menos me avisen, gracias a ustedes ahora vivo aquí.

\- Entonces... Me vas a decir que no tienes idea de que pasa en Mewni?

"Sólo lo esencial, me da igual. No queda nada para mi en ese lugar."

Sin de decir más se adentro en su cueva, Marco no podía verlo desde la entrada por la oscuridad. Se aseguró del bienestar de la unicornio y de que escuchara su pedido antes de seguirlo, no era seguro dejarlo en ese lugar después de la última vez.

La entrada parecía tener una cortina negra que se balanceaba con el viento, pero al estar en frente intuyo que era un portal, uno bastante inusual.

"No puedes ser más inoportuno."

El medio de un enorme y casi infinito almacén vacío el lagarto se preparaba para un baño, tenía todas las comodidades en un sólo lugar.

\- Vives aquí? En este extraño...

"Es un puerta a un río subterráneo, lleva a Quest Buy. Era mejor que trabajar en un buró sin alma."

Marco entendió a lo que se refería y trató de no reírse al saber que siempre tuvo razón, pero se contuvo al verlo y entender que sería su última risa.

\- No todos tenemos tantas opciones.

Aun con la inmortalidad, sin su magia Toffe había quedado a su su suerte como muchos otros. A diferencia de Ludo y la propia Star, Marco tenía la idea de que era más importante en términos informativos. Como siempre, parecía saber más de lo aparentaba.

"Qué haces aquí en principio del mundo?"

\- Voy a regresar a Mewni.

Toffe puso total atención a su huésped.

\- Dices que no es la primera vez que pasa esto?

"No del todo. Experimente algo parecido hace siglos, con la diferencia de que no era el mismo y por lo tanto cometí el error de meterme donde no debí."

\- Toffe, algo anda mal con la magia?

"La magia no es perfecta, por eso existo."

Contestó ajustando su toalla a la cintura.

"Los unicornios aún me guardan algo de rencor por el pasado, pero como dije no fui el primero. Le di a tu novia una probada del porvenir, nada más ni menos. Me sorprende que aún no haya terminado."

Acomodando las piezas en su cabeza se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Como fue antes? Dijiste haber vivido algo parecido.

"En efecto..."

Caminaba a minibar salido de la nada, al pensar en una respuesta rápida tomó en cuenta que esperaría saber más.

No tenía porque seguir hablando con él, si estaba decidido a ir a esa tierra en plena crisis era su funeral. Por un instante recordó a ese joven lagarto tan prometedor caído en desgracia, un líder que lo decepciono. Era diferente? Claro que renunció antes de perder, una gran diferencia a la de su general. Donde quiera que esté.

Tomó un buen respiro al retomar la palabra.

"Hay seres que tratan de mantener cierto orden en sus mundos por razones claras y con decisiones más que justificadas. Como tu servidora, quien de seguro está deseosa de enviarte a casa."

Empezó haciendo alusión a la guardiana.

"Muy pocos lugares en el multiverso son inmunes a la calamidad que la magia les trae, y Mewni no lo es. La conexión con el inframundo echó raíces muy profundas y en un punto... bueno, las consecuencias no tardan en verse.

Lo mismo en el pasado. Con la diferencia de un interesante grupo, este contaba con una poderosa vidente. Mediante sus cartas del tarot no sólo previno una ola de destrucción que equilibraría la balanza por el mal uso de magia, sino que salvó a toda la dimensión de ella.

Una princesa muy especial, y un grupo muy devoto a su memoria. Aunque casi nadie la recuerda, todo paso a espaldas de Mewni y eso..."

\- Había alguien parecida en el libro de hechizos. Pero no se menciona nada de eso.

La lagartija se sirvió una copa bastante grande de quien sabe que molesto pero no sorprendido de su declaración, estaba al tanto de la hipocresía de las mariposas.

"Claro que no hay nada. Que iban a escribir? Que una prometedora heredera se alineó con monstruos, marginales y fanatizó a un puñado de sus seguidores con tal de tener éxito, sin mencionar el encubrimiento de lo ocurrido."

\- La decadencia de la magia fue provocada por su mal uso dentro de la familia, ellos fueron los responsable de esto.

"No los únicos. El balance depende de más, incluso de los seres vivientes, la Alta Comisión de seguro intentará minimizar daños cuando llegue si es que la previenen, aunque pueden no sobrevivir al depender de ella. Solaría dejó una gran herencia en su mandato. No te imaginas la carnicería que encabezó, los Butterfly serán de los más afectados."

Marco llevó sus manos a la cabeza. Ahora deseaba no saber nada, no podía ayudar o nuevamente no sabía qué hacer?

''Como podría parar esto...?''

Apagó sus pensamientos antes de que lo ahogaran y fijó su vista al un reloj.

\- Cuanto tiempo estuvimos aquí?

"El tiempo no corre el estos espacios. Viajar por una cascada es lo mismo que un portal, pero esto es como estar en un punto medio entre los dos lados."

Tenía razón. En una de las estanterías al fondo apenas se materializaba otro objeto necesariamente innecesario de la tienda que odiaba.

\- Cómo lo detuvieron?

"No estoy seguro, pero se que hay algo más esto. Es muy diferente a como lo vi.

Pero se que si vas al inframundo encontrarás algo, ella era muy lista respecto a sus cosas."

Se levantó parcialmente seguro de sus pasos, ya no importaba el éxito, le importaba llegar y punto. Era todo lo que quería pensar.

"Llevas una carga muy valiosa, la puedo sentir."

El latino observó su equipaje, la abrió al volver a sentir su peso. En efecto, tenía más que lo empacado y creía saber de parte de quien era la sorpresa.

\- Toda una vida en una maleta.

Recordó no revisar después de Neverzon, todo lo que había lo recordaba con exactitud, su uso y propósito, excepto por un papel en una caja de metálica.

No encontraría mucho que salvar para él, pero en el camino esperaba encontrar algo más. Por más pequeño que fuera.

.


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

**Cacería.**

**.**

* * *

No hacía falta esperar a Glossaryck para saber que tenía que irse sin él pero era una locura, le había pedido una "pata" al unicornio al no saber qué más hacer. No era una puerta, entrada, portal, era una cascada, una muy extraña.

Todas ascendían o bajaban, esta se encontraba detenida. "Todo flujo de magia a esa dimensión está detenida desde la misma, no puedes hacer que se mueva."

\- Y ahora me lo dicen, pero Glossaryck no me enviaría por nada.

Dijo Marco, recuperando el aliento tras su quinto intento ahora con su no tan nueva vestimenta. Había estado sumergiéndose en la magia buscando una manera de cruzar, podía nadar dentro de la línea detenida pero nunca llegaría antes de ahogarse.

Con una armadura usada de cuero negro viendo ahora entre sus cosas se maldecía por no pensar en un esnórquel.

\- Puede que no me quede tiempo o muchas opciones, pero usaré lo que me queda.

Toffee no apartó su atención ante la perseverancia del chico, esperaba algo le saliera mal o se rindiese pero hasta ahora seguía igual.

Si estaba tan convencido de poder cruzar no tenía razones para no creerle, pero hasta ahora no había hecho más que colmar su paciencia. Ya era tiempo de que sacara a relucir sus armas secretas y se dejara de nadar.

"Hay piscinas mas buenas, también balnearios llamativos y con mejor vista que un río de magia."

\- Sólo tengo que acelerar. Se dijo sin darle importancia a sus comentarios.

El unicornio se propuso descansar en la orilla, su cuerpo se entumecía por los golpes que recibió no hace mucho. Vio al castaño sacar un par de accesorios de su bolsa y colocálelos, a su criterio era descuidado de su parte nadar con algo de valor. Pero más le interesaba la reacción del primer invasor, no apartaba la vista del chico, como si esperase algo de su parte.

Cuando lo vio saltar nuevamente y sacar la cabeza por encima del flujo del río a metros de la cascada que eligió, pudo apreciar los delicados colores que lo envolvían, el poder de esas reliquias sólo se podían comparar con la fuerza de que emanaba de las emociones de quien los usaba.

De un giro activo uno de sus sellos, "Hidro", protegiéndose con una burbuja y envolviendola con un remolino submarino inició una rápida escalada dentro del detenido flujo de magia de Mewni. Pero con su velocidad no le sería posible llegar tan lejos.

Eran artefactos muy peligrosos para su portador.

Aún más el lagarto quien saltó a su espalda a media carrera.

" Idiota!"

Una vez los perdió de vista se dispuso a regresar con los suyos y recuperar fuerzas, de alguna manera sus problemas se habían resuelto solos.

La burbuja se estaba inundando y su pasajero no quería soltarlo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos aún lo tenía de una pierna y no soltaba su agarre aún con las pisadas que propinaba a la cara. No tenía idea de por donde estaba yendo, menos podía concentrarse en su dirección a esas alturas.

El túnel se sacudía, en remolino ganaba velocidad pero se quedaba sin oxígeno.

Cuando la burbuja se convirtió en un globo líquido el remolino abandonó el flujo de magia y se detuvo en el aire a escasos centímetros del suelo, de alguna manera terminó en una especie de caverna. Rompió el sello y se dejó caer tosiendo y tomando respirando pesadamente.

Al explorar su alrededor vio que en su desesperación rompió el túnel y término fuera de la línea. Al Menos seguía completo.

Seguía vivo.

Desafortunadamente él también.

Estaba mareado, pero forzó sus piernas a caminar. Cuando Toffee recuperó la conciencia, a levantar la cabeza bruscamente activo la granada de luz que Marco dejó en su boca. No lo lastimaría mucho pero ahora era personal.

"Tenies itea te do modesto que ez ezto?"

Orgullosamente lo ignoró y siguió su camino. Estaba fuera de su alcance y tenía ventaja al tener una idea de donde ir.

Con linterna en mano siguió su recorrido por el túnel, esta vez a pie, no había corriente el flujo llegaba a sus talones. El silencio no duró, el lagarto se había metido al caño y se enteró que era muy alto para seguirlo a pié, le tomaría algo de tiempo llegar a él.

\- Agacha la cabeza. Eres demasiado alto, sal de la fila.

"Chico, somos adultos. Que tal si hablamos de esto."

No sabía de las intenciones de ese individuo y no quería saber, quería salir de ese túnel antes de que se le acabará la batería y terminará a ciegas.

"Si la calamidad está asolando nuestro lugar de destino, no creés que trabajar en equipo aumenta nuestras posibilidades de llegar. El túnel puede ser muy frágil más adelante."

El túnel estaba perfectamente bien antes de que lo echara a perder ahí atrás, a su ojos, él sólo quería un medio de transporte.

Media hora vagando en la línea lo llevaron a desembocar en una caverna bastante extensa, con la gran diferencia de las estatuas y el estanque de magia, era un santuario a imagen del guardián del libro. Los residuos de magia se conservaban perfectamente en el estanque en lo que parecía una fuente en el centro. Había luz filtrándose por las aberturas de una puerta de madera, no era mucha pero definitivamente era una salida.

"Creo que el trato expiró"

No sabía porque tenía que ser así, por cada cosa buena algo siempre salía mal. Su rostro golpeó el suelo, podía sentir la tierra en su boca y garras sujetando su cabeza. "Eso fue por lo de antes, saborea las hormigas."

Siguió hasta la puerta pero regresó antes de salir para ocupar en sus manos el equipaje del humano, con descaro se deshizo de este, con impotencia vio sus cosas hundiendose en la fuente.

Enfurecido por la acción de Toffee, Marco se levantó y corrió tras él. El septarian le dio mínima importancia, confiaba plenamente en su fuerza y esta fue totalmente superada ante el poder de una tecleada llena de desprecio. Se despegó del suelo e impacto con este tres veces antes de detenerse, ambos cara a cara, ya habían esperado mucho.

Se lanzaron con todo. Toffee lo tomó por el cuello pero Marco uso sus piernas para aferrarse, tumbarlo y someterlo. Le rompió los dedos y giró su muñeca separandola del hueso. La lagartija lo aventó con fuerza, al impactar contra un árbol sintió que perdía la control de sus piernas, mientras peleaba por mantener la conciencia lo vio curarse y recuperar la movilidad en su mano.

Creyó que todo terminaría ahí, no podía detenerlo y aunque no quería dejarlo merodeando por Mewni sabía que sólo ganaría perder la vida.

La situación dio giro inesperado cuando escucharon gritos aproximarse desde el bosque.

Mujeres y niños corrían desesperados, había algunos hombres también, pero la mayoría de sus voces provenían de jinetes con malas intenciones. Muchas personas salían y se atravesaban entre ellos, supieron que era momento de correr cuando vieron personas siendo capturadas salvajemente.

Los jinetes usaban redes en su cacería, los atrapaban con vida, más no les importaba arrastrarlos unos metros para quebrarlos y dejarlos sin resistencia.

Ahora sí, la pelea había terminado.

Estaban en camino al hogar de sus captores, donde un carnicero esperaba afilando su hacha y un muro de piedra vigilado por arqueros eran la única barrera que los separaba a esas personas de toda esperanza.

Recordaba un templo, el templo de las mariposas, un lugar oculto donde las reinas de Mewni iban en sus momentos más difíciles. Que tan lejos estaba de su destino?

Los jinetes se detenían a campo abierto a revisar a sus presas, eran como perros salvajes, perros cubiertos por túnicas marrones y marcados por la indiferencia que demostraban, ante el lamento y el dolor de quienes perseguían. Campesinos inocentes. Personas sin importancia, o sin nada que aportar.

Un pueblo amurallado y sin castillo, no era más que un corral para seres humanos. Ahora eran ovejas, encaminadas por un grupo con la moral más pérdida que la credibilidad en la izquierda política.

Marco se desmayo por agotamiento en el trayecto, no despertó hasta que sintió la humedad de la tierra.

"Ya era tiempo"

Inspeccionando sus alrededores encontró una cadena asegurada a su pierna, y a un Toffee perfectamente encadenado a la pared vecina. Encadenado e inmóvil casi en su totalidad.

Tenía grilletes gruesos en sus manos, pies y cola, con los brazos extendidos a cada lado y las piernas separadas. Como si fuera poco, tenía un grillete en el cuello que apenas le permitía girar la cabeza. Ese último estaba asegurado a la pared y conectado a una ballesta frente a él.

\- No te conocía esos fetiches.

Soltó recostándose, su cabeza aún retumbaba por los golpes.

\- Vi a una mujer llorando, los mataron.

Dijo recordando vagamente los gritos, como los llantos de una joven mientras veía a su a su marido a los pies del verdugo, con dos soldados del pueblo sosteniéndolo mientras el hacha golpeaba.

\- Alguna vez fui testigo de cosas… asquerosas, vi de primera mano terribles acciones por parte de personas ciegas ante sus propios actos. Ahora esto, tenemos que salir de aquí.

"Pensé que dirías algo tonto como, ahí que ayudar a esta gente o algo así. Creo que ese golpe te ayudó a pensar mejor."

Sabía que era una decisión egoísta, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada en esas condiciones.

A menos que recuperara sus cosas y se dignara a ensuciarse de nuevo.

**.**

Los años del otro lado y en el noroeste del continente le habían dejado en claro que ya no habría peligro que lo tomara por sorpresa, no por un artefacto mágico o hechizo, si no por puro instinto y experiencia. Esas experiencias que tuvo, las vivencias incorregibles e imperdonables acciones ajenas que marcaban un antes y un después aún vivían en su memoria.

Siendo testigo de la crueldad humana, y lo indiferente que podían ser las personas y el mundo en si le ayudaron a plantar cara al mismo. No aprendiendo lecciones de humildad sino odiando y exterminando a los verdaderos monstruos que vivían entre seres civilizados. Aunque en más de una ocasión como pudo ver, la humildad siempre es bienvenida.

Mostrarse así como alguna vez fue era algo tonto, prefería ir al punto en lugar de dar cuerda al mal tiempo, sólo para que escalara a eventos que afectarán su ruta. Aunque parecía que despejar su camino de enemigos era inevitable como el no buscarlos, estos siempre terminarían por encontrarlos.

Ahora veía a un pequeño enjambre de ellos, marchando en formación a las murallas de una ciudad libre.

Star no había regresado de su junta, los guardias reales mantenían vigilado cada acceso del quinceavo piso hasta arriba y no dejaban pasar ni a la servidumbre o a él mismo.

Bajo libremente a uno de los cuarteles, parecían aprovechar su tiempo en ese reino con un sin fin de herramientas y un buen adiestramiento, aún se veía una clara diferencia en cantidad en cuanto a Mewmanos y Monstruos en esas armaduras pero parecían acostumbrados a la presencia del otro.

En la torre de observación, los visores captaban el movimiento en campo abierto. Era una colosal desventaja pero aún le preocupaba lo que protegían esos caballeros.

La seguridad del Templo no sería nada preocupante si fuese una verdadera emergencia, pero le parecía ridículo que un grupo menor sin la capacidad de infringir un daño mayor al muro mismo fuese capaz de palidecer a cualquier inquilino del palacio. Mentiría si dijese que no sospechaba de algo en su posición, como mero espectador intuía que algo ocultaban.

Y si las historias de las que fue testigo en su camino no se equivocaban tenía algo que ver con ella, con la heredera de un reino caído en la desgracia.

Cuando los perdió de vista regreso con el sello del espejo, paso entre los guardias de la escalera de afuera sin ser notado. Los sonidos cubrían sus pisadas.

No dudaba de Star y menos después lo que vivió, ambos tenían mucho que esperaban reservarse pero había maldad, maldad que había aprendido a percibir. Sean quienes sean, sus intenciones no eran buenas, sus manos, sentía que ardían.

Un parte insegura y otra en euforia, miedo a morir e inseguridad en sus acciones. Emociones y sentimientos de alguien que no es bienvenido ingresando a espaldas de otro, sentía la sangre helarse por un por el sufrimiento ajeno.

Alguien había muerto.

Alguien sufrió un repentino final en lo alto de la montaña. No estaba lejos de él.

Dejando de lado las sobrevaloradas escaleras, se aventuró a subir mediante saltos aferrándose a las raíces y lianas que sobresalían de las rocas. En menor tiempo llegó a un balcón, con la puerta aparentemente forzada y sus guardianes sin vida. Otras víctimas de las circunstancias y la ironía.

Pasar tu vida preparándote para morir defendiendo tu reino, para caer sin la oportunidad de defenderte a manos de un novato, un aspirante a asesino.

Era un trabajo mal hecho, uno de los guardias se arrastró hasta caer por las escaleras del interior, pronto alguien lo encontraría.

Esperaba él a ellos también.

Star había dejado a sólo a su "invitado", o lo que fuera, ya no sabía como llamarlo aunque sí sabía cómo no hacerlo. Transformó uniforme para usar sus alas y se elevó por las escaleras con tal de hacer tiempo, en uno de los pisos superiores esperaban por su presencia.

\- Star, esta jugando con los animales en el jardín.

\- Gracias Audin, me alegra que esté bien. Pero ahora no es el mejor lugar en que puede estar.

En los pisos superiores del Templo había un espacio utilizado por ella como un jardín improvisado, no tenía un techo pero si estaba rodeado por las paredes del cráter en el que lo instalaron. En medio de este, junto a unos conejos entre las flores, una niña se recostaba en el césped bajo la luz que el sol le brindaba.

\- Prepare tú cama para ella, estará segura en la recámara real. Esperará por tu regreso.

Audin tenía la certeza de que no esperaría en su trono a que terminara, estaba al tanto de la situación sabía que eran intocables pero no estaba de más tomar precauciones y que la misma reina asistiera como testigo al combate.

Abrazo a su heroína en un intento por calmar sus ansias, era la segunda vez en años y no pasaba de ser una inexperta.

El consejo de guerra fue la mejor ayuda que pudo brindarle.

Como caballero y paladín de Mewni, hacía tiempo que había agotado sus ideas, Star Butterfly ya no era una niña, pero su trabajo aún no acababa de completarse y su juramento, ahora incluía a alguien más.

Ya empezaba a sentirse viejo, vio los últimos años de juventud de una princesa para ver los primeros de otra, ya era tiempo de elegir a su reemplazo.

\- Gracias. Esperó a que termine y resolver estos asuntos cuando antes."

Su joven escudero irrumpió en las escaleras del interior de manera apresurada, había corrido desde abajo siendo perseguido. La comunicación no era muy buena en la montaña, pero con la reina y su segundo al mando en lo más alto complicaban las cosas.

"Mi señor Audin, capturamos a un mensajero, lo tenemos bajo custodia. Insiste en una audiencia, pero el enemigo no parecen detenerse."

El "niño" se había esforzado últimamente en su labor como ningún otro, y aún no llegaba a los quince. Audin miró a su reina, quien no dudó en dar su aprobación.

\- Que lo lleven al gran salón...

Pronto fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de uno de los amigos del chico, había encontrado hilos de sangre deslizándose por la pared desde arriba.

Al verlo, Audin hizo hincapié en las palabras de su reina, ese lugar ya no era seguro.

Ambos se apresuraron al jardín, al volverse al corredor junto a la puerta se encontraron con una fría mirada, cubierta por una máscara negra. Sólo sus ojos rojos eran visibles, ojos eufóricos por un combate con la reina de los Monstruos. Claro que no podía ganar con sus poderes, pero no estaba de más el llevarse a sus acompañantes.

De sus palmas surgieron flamas rojas y anaranjadas, mientras hacía oír su rasposa voz. "No permitiré que interrumpan la casería." Alzó sus manos contra ellos cuando un proyectil atravesó su nuca incrustándose en la roca, manchándola de rojo.

Marco estaba cansado, utilizó dos sellos diferentes, tres veces en un día. Pero nada le impedía jugar sucio.

\- Hay más de ellos, no bajen la guardia.

Las escaleras de los pisos medios empezaron a cerrar sus puertas apenas dieron el aviso, pero antes de que todas fuesen aseguradas bombas de pólvora fueron soltadas desde la cima.

Nadie podía entrar al jardín por arriba, estaba protegido por un poderoso hechizo. Incapaces de entrar por otro lado se vieron obligados a arriesgarse a ingresar por el interior, dejando una decena de muertos y muchos heridos. Nadie quería arriesgarse a abrir el acceso a las escaleras, el personal de seguridad se reunía en las entradas con ballestas de repetición, con unidades de infantería equipados con escudos y espadas cortas para que los protejan.

Si no podían perseguirlos los esperarían y los volverían coladera, un asesino era la clase más baja de alimaña con la que lidiar. Pero ninguno se comparaba a los de la inquisición, estos no tenían razones para detenerse.

Star corrió al veinteavo piso seguida por el paladín y sus escuderos, Marco se adelanto por donde había llegado.

Oculto, esperando pacientemente en los escalones inferiores a que actuarán y saber de sus intenciones.

"Es el piso veinte" "No tenemos mucho, maten a todo el que oponga. Es la voluntad del inquisidor."

Según tenía entendido, las únicas personas en Mewni a parte de Eukar en atreverse a dar asilo a la Inquisición a cambio de apoyo, era la tía de Star. De ser ella, la anciana tenía que estar desesperada al enviarlos por su sobrina.

A caso la había provocado?

Listos para abrirse paso se detuvieron al escuchar el crujir de los restos de roca y concreto esparcidos por las explosiones, viéndose acorralado, y con ellos a la espera de que delatara su posición con cuchillo en mano se apresuró contra ellos.

"Entren!"

Ordenó a quien parecía su líder antes de intentar retenerlo.

Se vio forzado a detenerse y protegerse con su atacante cuando detonaron sus explosivos en la puerta, los guardias del corredor se vieron afectados por esto, facilitando su ingreso y posterior derrota. No se detuvieron, no titubearon al abandonar a su compañero, su vida era tan valiosa como los hombres que apuñalaban aún estando en el suelo.

Corrieron por el interior matando a todo el que intentaba pararlos, en su camino Marco pudo ver a muchos guardias de corredor heridos en una esquina o arrastrándose por ayuda.

Con mucho pesar al ver el estado de esas vidas, miró hacia el frente y siguió su camino.

Aún le quedaban cuatro.

**.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: El Miedo al Fin.**

* * *

Al asesino no pareció importarle el sangrado, regreso por él y saltó a su espalda. Marco hizo un esfuerzo para no caer y quitárselo de encima, éste cayó de cara al no poder sostenerse tras la zarandeada pero se levantó una vez más. Extrajo un arma de dardos envenenados de su túnica, sólo tenía tres disparos.

Sin problemas evadió el primero, desvío el segundo golpeando el arma, le dio un golpe al cuello y le retiró el arma disparando el último dardo a corta distancia, prácticamente, clavando el cañón en su estómago.

Cayó de rodillas mientras sus pulmones retenían el poco aire que les quedaba, su garganta se había cerrado. Mientras se retorcía con miedo, luchando por sobrevivir, Marco siguió su camino.

Tras destruir la puerta medio mundo estaba ahí dentro estaba en la persecución, el plan era bajar un piso más desde los corredores internos, cerrar todo y subir nuevamente, de esa forma y al haber cortado la escalera de servicio ya nadie intervendría.

Tendrían libertad y tiempo, no les costaría mucho enfrentar un grupo reducido en ese espacio, tomando en cuenta que ya habían dejado fuera de combate una considerable cantidad de vigilantes en su recorrido.

Nada como lo que acababa de encontrar en la puerta de seguridad del mismo piso, la carne quemada inundaba el aire dejándolo asombrado por la brutalidad con la que se ensañaron con ellos. Aún podía reconocer la expresión de terror en los rostros de esos pobres soldados.

Las pesadas puertas estaban cerradas con toda la seguridad carbonizada, detrás de él dos uniformados llegaban sin contenerse ante el panorama. Uno se esforzaba por aguantar las arcadas mientras el otro apartaba la vista.

"Que diablos paso?" "Y los otros?"

\- Al otro lado. Habrán la puerta antes de que regresen.

Aconsejo mirando los alrededores.

De entre tantas cosas que lo desvelaba por las noches, estaban los pirómanos.

Esa sección del templo era una de las intersecciones donde sólo había una manera de entrar, se podía defender con facilidad desde ahí, pero como toda puerta de seguridad esta se abría desde dentro. Mientras gran parte de los hombres de la reina estaban del otro lado, ellos estaban atrapados dentro con la peor compañía.

Las armaduras que adornaban el lugar estaban esparcidas por doquier, tomó un casco entre sus manos y dibujó un círculo en la frente con las cenizas del suelo, atravesó el círculo con una línea recta. Lo mismo en su palma.

Se paró al pie de los escalones de la entrada, desde ahí las escaleras se separaban en dos direcciones. En el medio había una puerta, una simple puerta echa de madera que los separaba de la entrada posterior del establo.

Se hincó en una pierna y soltó el casco a unos centímetros del suelo, nada pasó después de eso. Sus testigos prefirieron no preguntar y siguieron desatascando la puerta.

Suspiro extrayendo un frasco de su bolsillo, deslizó la tapilla e ingirió algo de su contenido, una pequeña píldora dorada de las tantas que había y volvió a intentar.

Borró y pintó nuevamente sobre el acero, realizó la misma acción cuando creyó estar preparado y el resultado fue diferente para él. El sonido era muy intenso, como si una olla de aluminio cayera al suelo. Se masajeó la sien con sus dedos antes de volverlo a hacer y por muy poco grita al casi reventar sus tímpanos.

Su audición estaba por encima de lo anormal sin presentar un peligro grave, las pisadas y las quejas a sus espaldas, los gritos de ayuda y peleas tres pisos arriba. Así como personas intentando abrirse paso desde afuera, pero también pisadas suaves y el delicado sonido de estas sobre… el heno.

Nuevamente sintió el frío escalando por su espalda, había otra presencia, alguien que parecía ocultarlo pero cargaba con un dolor intratable. La sensación de calor que captó en el interior lo movilizó en busca de la fuente, no dudaba en que la generaba. Ya la conocía.

Corrió por el estrecho hasta encontrar el establo interno del templo y una gran carga de energía calórica que no tardaría en consumirlo todo, estaba contenida en una esfera aún sin explotar pero no había rastro de quien la generaba. Una tras otra aparecían y aún así no podía ver mucho.

Tomó un profundo respiro y se concentró en escuchar y sentir sólo lo que necesitaba, tratando de ignorar todo lo que aconteciera fuera de ese espacio.

Fuera del jardín de la reina, doce guerreros con armadura gris adornadas con oro y capas azules esperaban en una formación abierta junto a unos voluntarios, con el suficiente espacio para usar sus espadas. La reina y su escolta esperaban dentro a sabiendas de que los intrusos no desperdiciarian la primera oportunidad de entrar, a los hombres de la reina nunca se les daría el beneficio de la duda, no lo necesitaban. Pero un asesino no pelea limpio.

Apenas aparecieron frente a ellos llenaron de humo el corredor para entorpecer su visión, los soldados que acompañaban a los azules traían sus ballestas. Dispararon dos rondas antes de que fuese posible ser vistos, uno detrás del otro, el primero sin ningún rasguño y el de atrás en espera.

Cuando los ballesteros dispararon la tercera ronda vieron que no sería posible evitar una confrontación directa, las flechas impactaban contra una barrera a dos pasos de distancia de su objetivo.

Se les ordenó no lanzar una cuarta ronda de flechas hasta tener al segundo en la mira, este tenía sus cuchillas a mano, entonces comenzaron su avance uno detrás del otro separándose cuando el primer hombre detuvo la espada de guardián en el aire y el segundo lo enviará a volar de una poderosa patada.

El guardia cayó detrás de la formación, con el escudo abollado y el brazo temblando por el impacto. Había estática en el aire, un muestra de la energía que emanaba del asesino. Era como si el proyectil de una catapulta rebotara hacia él, el escudo y su rápido accionar lo salvó.

Un golpe directo, habría sido una clara sentencia de muerte.

Marco estaba al pendiente de la situación pisos más arriba, pero ignoró todo ello e incluso más, se concentró en un delicado respirar y el corazón palpitante de alguien... temblando.

Salto detrás de los soportes de piedra evitando las llamas que lo seguían, siendo empujado a protegerse con la magia que ingirió utilizando el aire para desviar y apagar el fuego. Con una ráfaga cortante rompió la cadena que sostenía la puerta del establo, la luz llenó casi todo el lugar, lo tenía tan cerca que podía oler la tela quemada de sus ropas.

Una chispa y una corriente de aire los separó al estallar, a distancia ambos esperaban el movimiento del otro, uno envolviendose de sus llamas y el otro de una poderosa corriente de aire.

\- Ese poder no te pertenece. - Dijo señalando el sello en su cuello, no estaba pintado ni tatuado, era parte de él. Una marca permanente en su piel. - Te va a consumir si sigues usándolo.

No contestó, envió una gran llamarada contra él empujándolo de su sitio con cada golpe.

Marco no contraatacó, mantenía la barrera y desviaba algunos ataques cuando debía. Pero no arremetía contra él. "Tengo... tanto frío". Lo escuchó decir con terror manifestado en sus en sus ojos, ahora lo veía desde la puerta, a un ataque de ser expulsado de la montaña.

El asesino percibió detrás de sí una corriente de aire frío, vio apagarse una esfera tras otra, el humano no se defendía al estar concentrado en apagarlas todas. No lo notó hasta ese momento por el sonido de la fuerte corriente de aire que entraba desde la puerta, esperando aún tener ventaja disparo todo lo que tenía con tal de terminar con él. Nada.

No lo movía ni un centímetro. Fue como una bofetada, una ola de viento tan helada que rechazó su ataque más potente y a el mismo. Se levantó como pudo y por un instante lo sintió, una ligera sensación de calor por su piel.

"Tú..."

Lo vio sonreír, Marco entendió el gesto, estaba consciente de lo que sentía y que había entendido sus palabras así como la advertencia. Por otra parte, también entendió que no se detendría hasta acabar, porque no podía renunciar a su marca.

Reunió sus llamas a su alrededor, no podía apagarlo. Estaba reuniendo lo que quedaba de su poder, si no podía destruir la cima de la montaña al menos pensaba llevarse parte de el piso con el.

"Esperaba esto"

Dijo emocionado viendo un creciente remolino intentando opacar el brillo de sus llamas, experimentando esa cálida sensación rompiendo lo que esa maldición le había provocado.

\- Lo siento, pero no si no puedo ayudarte te liberaré de tu maldición de la única forma que puedo!

Empezó a faltarle el aire, cada vez era más difícil respirar hasta que finalmente no pudo evitar sofocarse ante el poder de su enemigo. El fuego estaba controlado, no sólo dejó de crecer, empezó a desvanecerse y se apago repentinamente cuando el poder de la fuerza centrífuga lo despedazó en sólo un instante.

En lo que resto de su tiempo, incluso cuando dejó de respirar sólo se dedicó a sonreír. Después de un largo tiempo, mientras su fuego interno se apagaba menos frío llegó a experimentar. Finalmente era libre.

Libre del miedo a apagarse, de no volver sentir el calor aunque este lo rodeará. El sello se había fundido en su piel, marcado como ganado, y eso era, tal vez sonreía por la ironía al darse cuenta de ello al final. Era algo en lo que no quería pensar, le daba escalofríos el sólo ponerse en su lugar, uno no puede evitar quebrarse ante semejante castigo. Pero lo que de seguro no pudo hacerse a si mismo Marco se lo hizo en un instante, liberarlo de su miseria.

Después de todo, incluso en el peor de nuestros momentos, queremos vivir.

Con fuerza salió despegando de ese establo como si de una pista aviones se tratara, subiendo desde fuera esperando llegar a tiempo.

Ahora tenía una idea de quienes eran. Tenían el conocimiento de los sellos, ellos conocían el lenguaje de la magia y se atrevían a utilizarlo tan descaradamente. Si no los detenía, era cuestión de tiempo para que más gente se les uniera.

Pero... Y si ya era tarde? Si más gente ahí afuera sabía cómo hacer uso de ellos?

En pleno conflicto, incluso si supieran del delicado equilibrio de la dimensión aun rompiéndose no faltaría algún desgraciado que le sacara provecho... Tal vez él tenía razón y era algo inevitable.

Algo que tenía que pasar.

**.**

La puerta del jardín estaba asegurada, el paladín estaba listo para ir contra cualquier intento por atravesarla. Aún podía escucharlos, pisando suavemente pese a estar en medio de guerreros juramentados.

Iban en serio contra sus muchachos, las víboras eran muy listas, sabían que cualquier error en ese combate acabaría con la ventaja que traían, esa era que los guardias azules eran muchos y no podrían pelear al cien por temor a dañar a uno de los suyos.

Y así era. Los asesinos se movían como hojas al viento, evadiendo cada golpe no sin dejar una marca o dos con el filo de sus empuñaduras. Pero las armaduras protegían muy bien y tenían pocas aberturas.

Por su parte, a los hombres de la reina no les iba mejor.

Se movieron entre ellos y llegaron a los ballesteros, al perderles la huella en la formación algunos de estos dispararon al creer que tenían al correcto llevándose la sorpresa de que no, vieron una barrera y sangre salpicar de unos cortes profundos.

El otro parecía ver las flechas en vuelo o prevenirlas, lo vieron atraparlas en el aire antes de sentir sus huesos crujir. Uno de los voluntarios alzó sus manos en el suelo en señal de de rendición al no poder combatir, pero lo ignoró y aplastó su cabeza antes de volverse a los demás.

Uno de ellos se dispuso a enfrentarlo, el primero en caer ante el poder de su marca. Vio sus ojos ámbar y apuntó a ellos, al ver lo que pretendía arremetió con su martillo pero en un instante su dirección cambio corriendo por la pared, pasando sobre él y clavando la flecha en su ojo. Su yelmo impidió que pasará, pero la punta había cortado su ceja izquierda limitando su visión por la sangre que cubría sus párpados.

Se contuvo con tan de asestar un golpe, mantuvo la potencia de este con una vuelta completa pero su martillo fue detenido con una mano. La fuerza del impacto lo arrastró dos pasos, sostuvo el mazo mientras concentraba su poder en su brazo derecho lo golpeó partiendo el martillo en dos. Al quedar indefenso con su última arma hecha astillas el caballero soltó el mango de madera y lo enfrentó a mano limpia.

En las esquinas al fondo los ballesteros restaurantes los veían chocar sus puños, sólo uno recibía daño y se esforzaba en mantener el ritmo. Pero sus brazos empezaban a ceder.

Se quitó del camino y dos de suyos se aventaron contra él llevándolo contra la pared, recuperó la espada de uno de los caballeros cuando sus cabellos se erizaron y sus ojos detectaron el brillo en la silueta del asesino. Los capas azules sobre este fueron repelidos por una potente descarga eléctrica, arrojó la espada esperando asestar al cuerpo pero salió despedida por un campo electromagnético.

La montaña tembló en lo que se escuchó la explosión en la cima, con un sonido similar al rugido de una bestia. Con casi todos los azules inconscientes la puerta estaba comprometida.

"Avisa cuando vuelvas a hacer eso"

Si bien era una técnica poderosa no sólo requería mucho poder usarla, la acumulación de por si era suicida.

"Ya está hecho, sabía que no te pasaría nada. Dame crédito por eso."

Restando importancia al hecho, se retiró el polvo de su ropa mientras su compañero recuperaba su puñal del suelo. Aunque inofensiva aún había estática en el aire, sujetó la empuñadura con fuerza al ver al soldado moverse a los pies de su compañero. Su resistencia no había terminado.

Antes de que el asesino intentará algo, el guardia lo sujeto del tobillo y lo azotó con fuerza contra la pared, se levantó usando la fuerza que le restaba sin soltarlo repitiendo la misma acción contra el techo y el suelo piedra, los bloques llegaron a temblar con el impacto y la sangre a salpicar. Ante el brutal contraataque del soldado, el segundo asesino arremetió como pudo impactando sus botas contra su rostro. El golpe llegó lo suficientemente rápido para liberar a su compañero entes del cuarto impacto, y lo suficientemente fuerte para quitarle el yelmo a su captor.

El guerrero era un mestizo, casi tan humano como sus compañeros, pero tan fuerte como un toro. Su rostro era como el de cualquier otro, pero los pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza lo delataban.

Recuperando la compostura, se inclinó para levantar lo que quedaba del mazo.

"Sigues vivo?"

"Sólo matalo"

Escupió limpiando la sangre que escurría por su cabeza.

Una corriente de aire atravesó el corredor, era fría pero el humo la acompañaba junto al desagradable olor de la carne quemada. Marco estaba al final del camino apuntando al segundo objetivo en su camino. El cañón de su arma resonó cuando la bala fue disparada viajando en el aire sin ser detectada hasta impactar en el blanco, el asesino gritó cuando el proyectil perforó su rodilla.

"Ahora!"

El mestizo lo escucho llamar y con lo último que sobraba de fuerza en su cuerpo golpeó al herido en su costado derecho mientras sostenía su pierna sangrante, este voló en dirección a su compañero.

Lo vio quitarse uno de sus guantes revelando una runa en su piel, nuevamente una débil luz lo iluminó expulsando una descontrolada carga de energía, un relámpago sin control rasgando las paredes y deformando el muro detrás de su salvador. Pero el ya no estaba.

Había desaparecido antes de que impactará, sin esperar más se giró a la puerta y la pateó rompiendo las cerraduras.

Aterrado se apartó del camino al ver en el interior, al hacerlo escuchó un quejido proveniente de su compañero cuando un poderoso vendaval invernal lo cubrió. En un intento por evitar el ataque extendió sus brazos concentrando su escudo frente a él. Pero al sólo repeler los ataques físicos no pudo salvarse de convertirse en un témpano de hielo. La magia usada en el hechizo fue tal que su cuerpo se congeló desde dentro hacia fuera, el mismo viento cortante lo fragmentó por completo al terminar de congelarse.

Los restos de hielo y agua nieve blanca se impregnaba de rojo.

Consternado por la exagerada muerte de su colega apenas y pudo soportar el siguiente golpe, uno cargado con un grito de guerra.

El paladín impacto su poderosa arma contra él, su fuerza bruta fue tal que lo acorraló contra el muro al primer impacto. La electricidad que emanaba le impedía acertar el golpe letal, manteniendo el filo a raya. Haciendo uso de esto mismo arremetió con las manos desnudas contra el paladín, golpeando con sus nudillos la gran espada, manteniéndose frente a él y asegurándose de no dejarle un tiro limpio a la reina.

Star desde el interior esperaba la oportunidad de apoyar a su protector. Audin, giró su arma con habilidad e intentó encajarla en su vientre, pero este la atrapó a medio camino electrificando a su portador. Pero el viejo espadachín aún no se rendía.

El mestizo hizo una aparición frente a él golpeando su rostro, su puño tan duro como una roca lo devolvió lejos rompiendo la conexión.

Audin reforzó su agarre cargo por un último intento, el asesino extendió su mano marcada frente al paladín. Antes de intentar nada sintió una punzada de calor atravesar su pecho, luego otra en su corazón. Sin un campo magnético que lo protegiera la espada del protector de la reina literalmente lo clavó a la pared.

Los ladrillos se teñían de un nuevo color.

Sus ojos viajaron a un lado del marco de la puerta, una figura se distinguía bajo una capa, un hombre con lo que parecía un arma humeante. Se cubría con su tela desvaneciéndose del ojo humano, no pudo distinguirlo pero entendió que había perdido, cayo ante sus trucos.

Pero aún no terminaba... No con él.

"Lo logramos?

" Tu lo lograste." rectifico el castaño. "Con esa energía las balas hubieran rebotado, fue tu golpe de suerte lo que lo apago por un instante. Bien hecho."

El paladín retiró la espada dejando caer el cuerpo. "Enserio, creí que eso era todo. Ya estaba por desmayarme, cuando... Quien eres tú, por cierto?"

"Un amigo de tu reina. Soy Marco Días."

"Blush Withly." se presentó tendiendo una mano, cayó inconsciente antes de que el latino llegará responder.

No lo sabía hasta ahora, pero ese nuevo amigo era excepcional. Al verlo moverse e incluso bromear después de actuar de pararrayos fue sorprendente para él, y con razón, ahí fuera había muchas personas molestas con él por algo muy similar. Sólo esperaba que no le guardarán rencor.

Audin limpiaba su arma mientras regresaba con su protegida.

"Mi reina, ya acabamos con el último. Ordenare una inspección por toda la montaña para asegurar."

Star aceptó sin nada que agregar, aún sentía que la irrupción en el templo había sido oportuna y muy sencilla incluso para un profesional. Estaba agradecida de poder...

"Yo creo que les faltó contar uno."

En la entrada a la habitación contigua el quinto y último infractor sonreía tras su máscara, junto a él, una niña de rehén con un cuchillo apuntando a su garganta.

**.**

Fuera de sus paredes un número determinado de soldados y mercenarios se reunían desde las puertas del bosque, la criaturas que vivían fuera del reino esperaban expectantes de lo que acontecería en ese lugar.

Armados con toda clase de artilugios en su arsenal, escondían más de lo que enseñaban a plena vista.

Quemaban ramas las arrastraban por el campo de tierra creando un perímetro seguro, ocultando parte de su presencia con el humo y el polvo, algunos se adelantaban al frente y a los laterales enterrando alisas hasta que fuesen necesarias. Otros excavaban canales y acomodaban la tierra para verter combustible.

Mientras en las colinas ocultos entre los árboles, un puñado de hombres de alistaban para algo más. Bajo las lonas camufladas ocultaban sus armas de posibles exploradores mientras que en el muro, las tropas defensivas se preparaban para algo que sus paredes no podían detener.

Cañones de acero cortos y robustos, plantados como macetas en sus bases móviles y ligeramente inclinados apuntando al cielo.

Los morteros y sus nuevas municiones especiales estaban en fila para su prueba en de efectividad en combate real. Ese día, los asedios castillos y fortalezas alcanzarían un nuevo nivel.

**.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: El Ruiseñor**

* * *

"...lamentamos informar que su petición será denegada en caso de incumplimiento en su actual misión, bajo órdenes directas de su majestad.

Reiteramos, se reconsiderara su petición de traslado y se agregara un título en honor a sus servicios en el ejército y a la causa Carteniense en esta..."

Arrugó el papel y lo puso sobre una vela, ya había tomado su decisión pero la duda aún lo perseguía. Si se enteraban de lo que hacía no volvería a ver la luz, no, incluso la muerte era mejor opción. Tenía que tener éxito a como diese lugar de lo contrario estaba acabado.

"Capitán, tenemos al mensajero real en espera."

Y ahora llegaban a interrumpir su labor, su destino era perder?

Varían no dejaba de afilar estacas, su puñal empezaba a perder filo, jugó con el entre sus dedos y lo clavó al suelo. El águila de su padre estaba en el campamento, una vez se dispuso a ir por ella su nuevo jinete se dignó a aparecer, se veía algo tenso después de salir de la tienda del capitán Carteniense.

"Lo conoces?"

\- Era de mi padrastro.

"Varían" su nombre era conocido por los amigos de Bran Johansen, nunca pensó encontrar tan pronto al preciado bastardo de su camarada. Ahora, al tenerlo en frente entendió por qué tan orgulloso padre le tenía tan alta estima. "Seguro que no me recuerdas, fui el padrino en su boda."

\- Loud? Recuerdo que vi a alguien peleando con mi tía por haber...

"Todo mundo tiene derecho intentar" lo interrumpió. "Querían dormirlo, me ocupe bien de él hasta ahora. Si quiere puedo dejárselo."

\- No creo que pelear en tierra sea lo suyo, lo mejor sería que regresara a casa. Cuide bien de él, por favor.

Por el cariño de su mirada entendió el aprecio que tenía por plumífero, en verdad apreciaba a esa criatura. Esperaba equivocarse con la misión, pero no podía hacer nada por detenerla, el capital tenía todo el poder sobre ellos y el tratado con Weis dependía de esos hombres. Si querían su protección, tenían que ganársela.

"Chico, sabes que el no está jugando limpio. Verdad?"

\- Hicimos una parada en El Paso, durante la planificación se reunió con oficiales de Weis, Carta y un invitado imprevisto. Puedo jurar que era un Butterfly.

Eso confirmaba su sospecha, y el que no le permitiera marchar al Templo y establecer comunicación ya lo tenía de malas. Todo indicaba que no habían hecho más que perder el tiempo en lo que llegaron.

Shastacan creía en la lealtad de sus aliados porque ellos se la ganaban dejando fuera cualquier duda que su consejo pudiese tener, sólo un reino estaba de su lado por conveniencia y no era el más confiable en la lista.

"Quiero que mantengas un ojo en el asta que regrese. Te deseo suerte en las peleas por venir."

\- Las banderas. Hicieron que las cambiaran, pero hasta ahora ningún refuerzo de Carta apareció. ¿Usted está aquí por una razón en particular?

Una alianza era lo mismo que una que una amistad forzada, y sólo se respeta de verdad cuando uno tiene algo que ganar por medio de la misma. Y estaba seguro que ellos no eran más que una pobre excusa.

"Si sobrepasa la línea lo matas. Bajo la autoridad que se me confirió ahora estás bajo mi mando, es la voluntad del rey."

\- Eso espero, no tengo intenciones de acabar en un foso por esto.

El plan en un principio era más que simple, si la vía diplomática fracasaba, asaltar las murallas de la ciudadela y forzar la negociación con Shastacan. A la vez se probarían nuevas tácticas y armas de su reciente arsenal, todo en un día.

Pero los hombres elegidos para la misión fueron comprados para llevar un mensaje, y para el día seleccionado la mayoría se arrepintió después de aceptar.

Huyeron en un acto de cobardía y la cadena de mando se disolvió antes de llegar, ahora sólo quedaba el capitán y una autoridad de cartón, los otros no tardarían en aparecer por su traición. Para empeorar las cosas, no podía intervenir. El muy cobarde estaba usando al protectorado de Weis como escudo, el tratado con la ciudad libre pendía de un hilo y esa misión era su garantía de mantenerlo. Arrestarlo significaba el fracaso de la operación.

Sin duda algo pasaba y no quería que se supiera, quedarse era esperar volverse un blanco "accidental". Tenía que saber que tramaban los Butterfly o el trato no se realizaría.

Tenía que hablar con ella antes, no tenia de otra.

\- Mantendré a mis hombres en alerta, los Cartenencies nos apoyarán si cambiamos el mando. No se de los mercenarios.

"Deja que jueguen un poco, si todo resulta al final puede que si les paguen."

Loud subió a su águila, acarició su lomo y se enganchó a la silla, abrió la cartera a un lado de la silla sacando una gran tela rectangular de varios metros. Dos hombres armados alertaron a su capitán de su salida, pero ya era tarde.

Sin decirles nada el mensajero salió contra las órdenes del líder del campamento poniendo en riesgo su propia vida dos veces, una al salir a riesgo de que lo derribaran, y dos, lo mismo pero por atravesar la línea enemiga con una bandera blanca ondeando sobre la bestia alada.

**.**

Star, Marco y Audin estaban inmóviles en sus lugares a pedido del captor.

Marco reconoció su falta cometida en la persecución, uno en la escalera, otro en el establo y dos en el corredor. El quinto no era más que su líder, oculto en las sombras esperando pasar desapercibido durante el combate.

Había fallado en detenerlos.

Pero lo que más lo agito por dentro, no era el que miembros del gremio se aliaron con fanáticos de una fe casi olvidada, o que estos robaran el poder que él tomó "prestado" de alguien más, tal vez era haber encontrado a la princesa escondida en la torre más alta de la reina de los monstruos.

Una niña castaña de ojos azules, con adorable lunar en su mejilla izquierda, de unos cinco o tal vez seis años de edad.

Sabía que no era la razón de que su novia lo dejara, pero en el fondo tenía la idea de que ella era la razón la reina al preguntar si se quedaría bajo su techo. Confirmaba sus sospecha de no quererlo cerca en su castillo.

\- En un truco muy interesante el tuyo, igual que el mio. Puedes quitártela? Pregunto haciendo alusión a su capa. Marco obedeció sin resistencia alguna. -Gracias, los demás igual. Sus armas o arma, uno no se va a levantar.

Audin siguió el ejemplo del primero, ahora con la hija de su protegida en jaque no encontraba razón de oponerse.

\- Majestad, puede girar a su derecha y elevar sus manos? No queremos malos entendidos.

"Como cuales?"

Escucharon a metros de la entrada. Un hombre vestido en humildes harapos comía la tarta de su plato muy educada mente sin tomar mucha relevancia en los hechos actuales, como un espectador recargo su taza con la tetera aún caliente. Al beber un sorbo inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a la derecha con tal de no derramar nada, le faltaba una pequeña parte de su rostro.

\- Mi señor, que está haciendo aquí?

"Quería ver a un viejo conocido, escuche que vino de visita pero estaba ocupado, ahora veo por qué. Hola, por cierto." Saludo al castaño, este alzó la mano por educación. Intentando ocultar un ligero miedo al nuevo huésped.

\- Tenemos una misión, la reina nos pidió que le llevaramos a su sobrina, el rey nos dijo que debíamos servirle.

"Cierto, parte del acuerdo le permite ordenarles y a ustedes obedecer, pero no traicionarlo." Aclaró dejando su taza a un lado juntando sus manos. "Ese poder que se les otorgó es para proteger a Butterfly así como la seguridad de su reino, el acuerdo no dice nada sobre entrar en combate y menos asesinar o secuestrar a miembros opositores de la realeza. Ese es trabajo está saturado."

\- Pero lady Etheria...

Cortó sus palabras al verlo clavar un utensilio en el plato.

"Como decimos en el templo?"

Se relamió los labios antes de contestar, su garganta empezó a secarse.

\- Orden y progreso. Clemencia al inocente, si pecamos con la culpa cargamos. Nos cuidan y los cuidamos. Morimos sin ser recordados, más sus corazones marcamos.

"Estas muy lejos de casa, no eres del templo pero tienes algo nuestro." se levantó y caminó hasta la princesa. Vio el temor en sus ojos, más por la persona detrás de ella que del hombre enfrente. Le pareció curioso cómo una niña de su edad no estaría tentada a llorar al verlo, tal vez no lo conocía, no sabría decir.

"Ya, déjala en paz."

Abrió la boca para responder pero callo inmediatamente ante la mirada de su superior, por un instante vio su final en él. Soltó a pequeña quien corrió a abrazar a su madre, su guardián se acercó a alejar a las dos de los intrusos. Pero el latino se mantuvo estático en su lugar, esperando a estar seguro.

"Conmovedor. Pero, volviendo al negocio..." sin medir palabras con él o permitirle hablar nuevamente le arranco la cabeza de un solo golpe, rápido y conciso. Fue tan veloz que sólo vieron tomarla, como si golpeara un balón en el aire, cuando el cuerpo colapso ya la había dejado en el plato vacío sobre la mesa.

"Joven Dias, quisiera hablar con usted en privado, será rápido."

Acorralado, a sabiendas de que sería tonto resistirse o pelear decidió por apelar a su lado noble, sabía que el ruiseñor no lastimaría a un inocente y ya estaba claro quién había ordenado el ataque. No tenía motivos para arriesgarse a una pelea inútil.

Se apartó de su camino decidido a seguirlo cuando Star lo detuvo.

\- Marco, seguro que irás con él?

\- No es un enemigo. Al menos no ahora, estaré bien.

Vio a la niña aferrándose al vestido de su madre esperando no ser vista, lo miraba curiosa pero no se animaba a salir. Parecía una niña hiperactiva pero precavida... Se preguntaba qué tanto de esto podía permitirse soportar sin preguntar, ya no sabía qué cara poner, optó por seguir ignorándolo un poco más.

\- Lleva a tu pequeña contigo. Te veré después.

No estaba seguro pero creyó escucharla refunfuñar un "no soy pequeña" antes de seguir su camino, el ruiseñor se había detenido a esperarlo.

\- Estoy seguro de que la reina estará ocupada esta tarde, creo que aún tiene un mensaje que responder, después de todo.

**.**

La cima de la montaña era de roca sólida, aún había vestigios de tierra arenosa pero nada de vegetación a excepción de los bordes gracias a la lluvia y la humedad.

Había muy pocos recursos en toda esa gran roca pero todo el pueblo y castillo eran suministrados naturalmente por los fértiles bosques y ríos, era un paraíso natural que peligraba esa misma tarde. Mientras el sol bajaba por el horizonte envuelto en una luz casi roja al pie de la montaña a la tierra no faltaba para cambiar su color, la sangre se derramaría esa noche y no sería poca.

Ellos crearon vida en esas ruinas y ahora la defenderían con sus propias manos.

"Es interesante verlos trabajar juntos tan arduamente, te impresionarías de doctrina militar de los monstruos leales a mi señor pero esto es un tanto diferente. Ellos llegaron por accidente a sus puertas y les dio unas tierras para vivir, en cambio, ella creó un hogar para unir a su familia y pasó a ser un símbolo paz por el que muchos están dispuestos a morir. Un poco irónico."

\- Siempre lo es.

Marco conocía los lazos que el rey usurpador creo con las comunidades marginadas del mundo, era de pocos que llegó a tenderles una mano a cambio de apoyo. Actualmente la mayoría actuaban en su honor por pura voluntad, incluso Marco llegó a ver en él la mejor de las opciones para gobernar Mewni.

Pero había mucho que no entendía de ese hombre.

\- No viniste sólo a detenerlos, verdad?

"No." contestó con honestidad. "En realidad, me preocupaba que alguien llegara a ti antes que yo. Pero veo que conseguiste ocultarte en base a un reputación accidentalmente obtenida."

\- No me gusta el nombre, pero curiosamente merodear es lo que más hago.

"Me refería al Caballero de las Tormentas. Hay muchos afuera esperando encontrarte, agradecidos pero enojados."

Ya había pensado en ellos, no había sido su intención el resultado final de esa hazaña pero era la mejor carta en esas circunstancias tan desiguales. Era sabido que afectaría a los suyos pero tomó las precauciones necesarias, se preguntaba si en verdad había sido tan malo.

\- Era un riesgo necesario. Qué quieres de mí ahora.

"Marco, el gremio está abarrotado de trabajo de empleadores y trabajadores retirados, la Inquisición llamó a muchos y se les otorgó poder y títulos por su servicio. Algunos quisieron pasarse de listos y corrieron al recibir su marca y ahora están siendo cazados... Pero la iglesia en sí ya está más que dispuesta a intervenir ante estos eventos."

\- Llamaron a sus templarios? Ahora?

"A la mayoría, el rey está tratando de calmarlos pero es cuestión de tiempo. La fe no permitirá más excesos. Ahora con la guerra en el norte a vísperas de terminar esta llamando a sus vecinos para enmarcar un periodo de paz. Necesitan gente de confianza. Expertos."

\- Me estas pidiendo que vaya con él? Por qué?

"Porque eres el único que puede ponerle un alto a la Inquisición en caso de que decidan pelear. Si la iglesia cae todo termina para sus seguidores, ya les es difícil con ese estilo de vida, cuando su fe se vuelva un símbolo de miedo crees que sobrevivirán? Las personas le temen a lo que no entienden, otros seres pensantes fueron perseguidos por eso mismo hasta casi desaparecer. Dos veces. Pero eso ya lo sabes, podemos salvar muchas vidas si nos acompañas."

No sospechaba de las intenciones detrás de la disolución de la Inquisición. Eran un grupo con principios, pero llegando el momento cabía la posibilidad de que se rehusaran a dejar las armas.

Una década de conflicto había dejado suficiente inconformidad en la sociedad para tener una extraña guerra santa.

\- Como se que no quieren usarlos de pretexto para tener mi conocimiento? Parece muy bien elaborado.

"Claro que lo quiere, aunque eso lo dejará en tus manos. Piensalo bien, puedes beneficiar a muchos si aceptas"

\- Supongo que ese grupo no se detendrá sin importar lo que les digas ahora.

El ruiseñor vio por debajo en la entrada del bosque, un grupo de bestias y caballos corrían frente al campamento llamando a todos a la acción.

"No, vienen con alguien más. Suerte."

Marco entendía el propósito de tantos acontecimientos en las últimas semanas y al llegar, Shastacan quería limar las asperezas con sus aliados, reafirmar lealtades y terminar con ciertas enemistades.

Ahora había tropas llevando su insignia a punto de abrir un nuevo frente de batalla.

\- Supongo que debería intervenir antes de que el incidente sea mayor, esto no debería pasar.

"No así. Ya entenderás, de momento deberías ayudarla en lo que puedas y sacarla de este lío. Yo regresaré con el rey y anunciaré lo sucedido."

\- Espero que llegues a tiempo. Y no vuelvas a aparecer así, es frustrante.

"Si, lo que tú digas." Ambos marcharon por su lado, incluso teniendo la cabeza llena y el corazón confundido no había mucho que pudieran hacer por ellos mismos. El tiempo no era algo que pudieran detener para un descanso y no creían merecerlo después de tanto. No eran muy diferentes, tal vez era por eso que pese al miedo que uno pudiera tener aún tenían el valor de hablar con respeto y/o admiración entre sí.

"Como un extra, te dejaré con una noticia importante. El trébol oficialmente deja de operar en el reino Butterfly, sus inquisidores tienen una lista con los nombres de los espías. Algunos conocidos."

Algunos conocidos.

Eran las palabras más desalentadoras que dejaría entre ellos, desalentadoras para la persona a la que estaban dirigidas.

La actividad de los informantes leales Eclipsa habían disminuido, pero ahora estaba en proceso de disolución, dejarían todo atrás o morirían antes de ser capturados.

Con eso en mente lo vio saltar al vacío y reducir su cuerpo a una criatura tan simple e indefensa que lo dejaría pasar desapercibido ante cualquiera, el ruiseñor partió aleteando gentilmente al viento.

**.**

Las cosas no iban como quería pero si como lo esperaba, estaba anocheciendo y aún no conseguía dirigirse a la reina de los monstruos.

Loud seguía esperando en una celda común, desde hace unas horas había empezado a escuchar movimiento fuera de esa prisión. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con el asunto se resumía en que había llegado a tiempo pero nadie escuchó su llamado, era posible que aún si las cosas no estaban tan mal a fuera no lo escucharan al final.

Desde un principio no había garantía de que pasará pero tenía que hacer algo. Proteger el nombre de su nación, a las tropas fieles a esta e incluso el chico a quien no veía desde que se volvió su ahijado.

Eso último hablaba bien de él.

La reja del corredor se abrió, al menos cuatro pares de pies se escuchaban ingresar al interior. Fuera de su celda estaban el carcelero, la reina y sus escoltas.

"Déjenos."

Los tres salieron cediendo el espacio para ambos.

\- Su majestad, vine en nombre del soberano de Carta.

Star tomó lugar frente a él al otro lado de las rejas, esperando que prosiga.

"Espera una rendición de mi parte con solo un puñado de tropas fuera de mi reino? Creo que una declaración de guerra es lo más apto para un monarca antes de pedir una locura como esa"

\- Vine a evitar malos entendidos. Creo que Etheria Butterfly planeaba aprovechar nuestra llegada para manipular la relación entre nuestras casas, compró a algunos de nuestros jóvenes oficiales y para incitar una guerra.

"Y traer tropas armadas a mi ciudad no es señal de lo busca? O se desviaron del norte al leer mal su mapa."

Ignorando su sarcasmo intento seguir, buscando las palabras más apropiadas.

\- Con todo respeto mi lady, usted se ha negado a todo intento por reunirse con mi señor. A estas alturas el consejo creyó que un método más ortodoxo daría mejores resultados.

"Una muestra de poder? Con ese numeroso grupo?"

\- Son más fuertes de lo que cree. Y era algo necesario para proteger la ciudad libre.

"La ciudad libre? Ellos están aquí?"

\- Etheria quería anexarla. Para nosotros eso significaba perder influencia con otros reinos vecinos, vinieron a nosotros por protección.

"Les ofrecieron una alianza a cambio de apoyo."

\- Una alianza comercial a cambio de protección, su apoyo militar es una forma de solidificar nuestro pacto. Ellos a diferencia de los nuestros no pueden negarse a pelear.

Retomo su lugar en la banca esperando a que entendiera la situación. No tenía tiempo, ya no tenía que preocuparse por frenar el ataque. No tardaba en empezar.

En la gran muralla, los artilleros se preparaban la noche. Tenían jarros de aceite y antorchas listas, lanceros marchaban con sus escudos pesados a resguardar la puerta. Las monturas estaban en dos sectores, un regimiento a la espera de salir por el frente y otro a un kilómetro de distancia en caso de un rodeo.

Tenían balistas en las torres y armas de asedio, pero estas últimas no serían usadas en la noche. No tenían forma de apuntar y en esas condiciones habría sido un desperdicio.

"Que esperas de mí. Sabes que no puedo dejar pasar esto."

\- Le pido que no sea tan dura al juzgar las acciones de rey, está intentando lo mejor que puede. Se que usted tenía una muy buena relación con la ex-reina Eclipsa, pero él no provocó este desastre. Y esos hombres ahí afuera no tienen idea de que estaban siendo usados para el beneficio de alguien más. Mi señor tomará responsabilidad por los suyos, pero no juzgue a Weis por lo que pasó aquí dentro.

\- Fue un grupo de asesinos. Era mi hija a quien buscaban, y era mi tía quien la quería.

Star se separó de los barrotes. Estaba lista para salir y ya no tenían de que hablar, algún día tenía que darle otra oportunidad al exterior.

\- Cuando esto termine envía un mensaje por mi, hasta entonces permanecerás aquí dentro.

Loud sonrió complacido. Era como esperaba, esperaba a alguien un poco más salvaje y extrovertida, pero era justa y muy valiente.

Sólo le quedaba rezar porque Varían consiguiera cumplir su parte.

En el campamento de la coalición, o de los que llegaron a presentarse. El joven Varían leía los últimos informes de misión, la mayoría de oficiales habían huido y sus tropas sin instrucciones a seguir optaron por regresar con su guarnición.

Ahora solo quedaban un combinado de quinientas unidades para terminar pese a la rápida deserción de varios, ya no habían más de donde sacar.

\- Es un placer que nos acompañe hasta el final, capitán.

El último oficial del campamento estaba atado a su silla de montar con cables delgados y resistentes, no se lo notaba bien por su vestimenta. Al igual la mordaza bajo el yelmo.

Detrás de él tenía a uno de sus amigos con su ballesta preparada en caso de que se le diera por intentar escapar.

\- Muy bien, todo seguirá como se planeó sin ningún cambio.

Anuncio a todos sus seguidores, era tiempo de cumplir con su cometido.

\- Y, Emma, no te olvides de acompañar a nuestro capitán. Quien sabe lo que podría pasarle si no.

Emma captó su orden sin objetar, no permitiría que el cobarde se saliera con la suya. Ya habían pasado un largo tiempo combatiendo a aquellos que intentaban comprarlos, no era una tarea complicada para alguien con su puntería.

Algo que tenían en común los caballeros de la ciudad libre, siempre se mantendrían fieles entre ellos.

Incluso al final de sus horas.

**.**

* * *

**N.**

**Normalmente no tendería a desaparecer tan seguido, pero estoy en un punto donde alcanzó ciertos límites. Actualmente estoy entrenando y estudiando para iniciar una carrera en la armada, y mi tiempo se reduce. Sumando a mi trabajo el agotamiento es lo que más me afecta.**

**No significa que abandone esto por nada, aún pienso llegar al final.**


	10. Chapter 9

**La Colina de las Bombas**

* * *

"Daron, mira lo que encontré entre las cosas de nuestro amigo."

Dijo el caballero de armadura púrpura, él y su compañero bebían mientras guardaban sus pertenencias en unas bolsas. Uno de ellos tenía una fotografía que encontró.

\- Esa es la novia de Ice?

"No, la última chica con la que estuvo, recuerdas cuando presumía cual de las dos era la mejor. La de la isla o la de la ciudad?"

Ya estaban en pleno atardecer cuando escucharon un cuerno sonar, los llamaban a formación.

\- Mira lo que escribió, "muestra gratis", bastardo. Mira las curvas de la pelirroja.

"Jaja... Seguro esta regodeándose por ganar la apuesta. Por Ice, "el rompe camas."

Ambos brindaron y derramaron algo de su trago, desecharon los vasos cuando terminaron.

"Crees que podamos tomarnos un verano? No creo que pase mucho en un verano, tienen personal de sobra."

\- Las últimas vacaciones querías volver antes de tiempo para no pagar extra, ahora nos comimos el servicio.

Caminaron al frente de la segunda fila, estaban entre las espadas y las lanzas en apoyo a la línea de escudos pesados.

"Sí, pero tú y yo, siempre salimos de las malas. Seguro tu primo estará esperando con una bienvenida para ambos."

\- Porque para ambos?

"Que? Está mal?"

Ambos se separaron entre las primeras dos filas defensivas, uno con su espada de mano y un escudo, el otro su alabarda.

\- Amigo, prácticamente ya vives con mi familia.

"Y con tu hermana." Murmuró para si mismo. Aún no era momento de que supiera, pero ya tenía planes con su enamorada.

\- Mirio, suerte.

Condenados a seguir solos, toda unidad combatiente de Weis se mantuvo a la espera de cualquier cambio en el panorama actual.

Las tropas de la ciudad libre estaban compuestas principalmente por cien espadachines profesionales formados detrás de la compañía de lanceros. El resto estaba conformado por caballería pesada acompañando a los provenientes de Carta, ubicados por detrás de las líneas de arqueros.

Varían optó por una formación defensiva, a la espera de empujar a las fuerzas de la montaña a salir. Todo dependía de la puntería de los artilleros, en cuanto a los cañones que tenían en la segunda fila acompañando a los trabucos están esperando a que los ingenieros les dieran el visto bueno.

Habían obtenido unas placas para protegerse de arqueros en caso de un avance, pero dudaba que hicieran falta.

Los escorpiones ocultos entre los árboles estaban cargados, esperaba no llegar a usarlos.

\- Varían, que pasa una vez termine. Tocamos la retirada?

"Cuando termine ya no será necesario, nos rendiremos bajo las condiciones que impongan."

\- Y deciden no tomar prisioneros?

Lejos de pensar en el final de su jornada estaba más preocupado por el destino de sus compañeros, estaba claro que no podían evitar el combate. Pero el sol bajaba por detrás de ellos y estaba seguro que la luz era la única ventaja cuando de los monstruos se trataba, la probabilidad de escapar termina una vez el sol se apaga. El bosque ya no era tan seguro.

"Escuchen! El mensajero no volvió, el enemigo se niega a negociar! Llamaremos a su puerta! Preparense!"

Una vez listas las herramientas y el observador dando luz verde a los objetivos próximos, señaló a la bandera correspondiente y los trabucos empezaron a disparar sus cargas. Las primeras salvas eran de roca, apuntando a las torres de vigilancia mientras los cañones disparaban su acero a las almenas.

Estas estaban relativamente vacías, la mayoría de la guarnición había sido enviada a apoyar la movilización de los escorpiones y los suministros de brea, y con los arqueros debajo a la espera de su comandante los pocos vigías restantes en la muralla saltaban de esta para evitar ser despedazados por el impacto. Muchos no lo consiguieron, los pesados bloques caían con fuerza hiriendo a otros.

Podían sentir el impacto a la muralla, la destrucción de la misma y los alaridos de las tropas apostada en ellas.

Estaba funcionando, pero las torres eran resistentes.

Señaló al observador con una nueva orden, este se la pasó a los ingenieros. 'Cambio de proyectil, Quemen la torre.'

Las siguientes salvas de los trabucos fueron depósitos de brea encendidos, al impactar estos no destruyeron la roca pero quemaba el interior de la torre desde la mitad. Los observadores no podían subir y los de arriba no podían respirar, ahora tenían la mejor perspectiva del campo.

Los Morteros estaban en la montaña a un lado de la colina fuera del alcance enemigo, tenía dos filas en la primera línea, escudos y lanceros, acompañados por la infantería para sostener la formación y reemplazarla en caso de necesitarlo.

En la segunda línea estaban sus arqueros, una doble fila separada en el medio por los trabucos y los cañones.

Su caballería los cuidaba y tanto la retaguardia como los flancos estaban custodiada por las compañías de mercenarios montados, su colina no tenían una fortaleza pero aún podían defenderla.

Las flechas empezaron a caer a escasos metros de la formación, no estaban en condiciones de responder ante en castigo que producían a la estructura. Los estaban esperando, y lo seguirían haciendo aún cuando abrieran las paredes.

"El sol se esconde, apaguen el fuego! Apunten los cañones a la puerta"

Al dispararse las balas destrozaron la madera y el marco de piedra, una de las balas entró atravesando una fila de escuderos.

"Están todos bien?!"

Al menos cinco hombres fueron desmembrados al pasar, las filas estaban a quinientos metros de la puerta. Mientras la línea se recuperaba el resto permaneció firme.

Levantaron la mirada con valor al presenciar a su comandante y a su reina. Audin la acompañaba a su izquierda con un pesado escudo en su brazo.

Ambos observaban los daños actuales, no sólo en la muralla sino en los suburbios. Las edificaciones estaban siendo maltratadas por el último intento por derribar las torres, los arqueros desde las escaleras y cerca del muro dispararon dos rondas sin acercarse, esperaban que las grandes ballestas en lo más alto pudiesen acercarse para disuadir.

Desde la montaña donde los morteros, un observador llegó a ver a la reina de los monstruos y a su escolta en el frente, llamó a su mensajero y ordenó marchar con el aviso. La noticia llegó a Varían, no estaba seguro de la participación directa de la reina, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra su magia.

\- Qué hacemos?

No tenía nada que perder.

Marco llegó a la cabeza de la montaña cuando vio el fuego en las torres, los restos del pirómano aún estaban siendo limpiados. Podía jurar que uno de los animales escondía algo en su hocico.

Se alejó algo asqueado hasta la punta para tener una mejor vista, el humo seguía llegando a su dirección. Según podía ver, Star y Audin ya estaban ahí. Por lo que dijeron los peones del templo, el mestizo había sido llevado a la enfermería con los demás. Era increíble cuántas vidas se perdieron, muchos de ellos siquiera pudieron defenderse.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a alguien toser, la princesa estaba a sus espaldas, escondida detrás de una columna.

Rápidamente vio al grupo de limpieza, ya habían removido los restos, ahora mojaban el suelo, el agua removía la sangre y caía por el balcón. "Que flojos"

Camino en su dirección procurando no asustarla, la vio marchar a la puerta con en silencio en una pobre imitación de un ninja.

Sonrió antes de tocar su hombro, ella se sobresaltó y giró sobre sus talones. Nada.

\- No deberías estar aquí.

Miro sobre su hombro y vio al extraño humano detrás de ella, con parte de su cuerpo oculto por su capa.

"No le digas a mi mamá."

\- No lo are, pero tienes que regresar. No es seguro, de seguro ella te lo dijo.

La pequeña bajó la cabeza culpable y aceptó seguirlo.

Marco suspiro al no saber qué más decir, tomó el valor de acercarse y se arrepintió al instante ocultándose con su capa. Esperaba encontrar a alguien de la servidumbre que la llevará de regreso.

"Conoces a mi mamá?"

Se detuvo en seco, ahora no era momento. No sólo se trataba de Star, él sabía que no podía decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después. Esa niña era el único motivo de mantener su silencio.

No era lo que ella necesitaba ahora, menos con la carga que traía consigo.

\- Soy un amigo.

Contestó cordialmente, extendiendo su mano con un pequeño collar que extrajo de la cartera en su cinturón.

"Se parece al de mi mamá. Por qué una eme?"

\- Es por mi nombre, puedes conservarlo. Seguro volveremos a vernos.

Pasaban por los aposentos reales cuando finalmente vio a una de las doncellas del templo. Parecían estar buscándola.

"Te vas? Por qué? No viniste a ayudar a mi mamá?"

Preguntó con desilusión. Marco se extraño por la pregunta, era la primera vez que pisaba el templo desde que hacía años y nunca mencionó nada parecido.

\- Tengo que hacerlo.

Llamó a la dama y pidió que escoltara a la princesa, de alguna forma ninguna de las doncellas se había percatado de su ausencia hasta hace unos momentos.

\- A qué te referías con ayudar?

Se animó a preguntar antes de marcharse.

"Ella me contó de un héroe que algún día vendría a ayudarnos, que era su amigo. Me contaba sus historias cuando se sentía sola."

Repaso nuevamente a su "amiga" mientras caminaba escaleras arriba.

Desde que había llegado no había tenido una estadía particularmente amistosa, aunque lo mantuvo a su lado cuando lo vio e incluso llegaron a hablar, había un silencio entre ellos que lo lastimaba. Algo que ambos no podían decir.

Pero no había llegado a notar, que mientras se esforzaba por no soltar la lengua tras años de abandono ella no se veía mejor que él.

Star había tenido que vivir en ese lugar tan... Desesperanzador por su cuenta, no había visto ni escuchado nada de River y sabía lo de Moon. Realmente, ella estaba sola en esto.

Se sostuvo de la pared cuando el suelo empezó a temblar, pasó por uno de los balcones mientras sentía el retumbar otras dos veces seguidas. El polvo cubría el interior de la muralla y a parte de las fuerzas defensoras. Se apresuró a regresar arriba, tomó las riendas de uno de los ciclodragones ensillados y salto donde la regente.

Star fue guiada por Audin fuera del manto de tierra y pólvora, recuperando el aire limpio en sus pulmones se percató del cuerpo junto a ellos. O lo quedaba de él.

Las explosiones se llevaron a varios de sus hombres y dejó muchos otros en graves condiciones.

"Reina Star, tengo que llevarla de regreso."

La llevó casi arrastrando, aún estaba conmocionada por los resultados del reciente ataque. Volvió en sí al sentir una corriente de aire empujarla, Marco llegó de imprevisto aterrizando precipitadamente junto a ella.

\- Star, eso fue demasiado. Tienes que sacarlos.

Aconsejo señalando a los caballos y criaturas montadas.

"Él tiene razón. No se que truco estén usando, pero no podemos esperar más tiempo."

Star se enderezó dejándose ver ante sus fuerzas. Los médicos continuaban su labor con el apoyo de sus camaradas mientras los caballeros se reunían ante ella, todos listos para actuar en su nombre. La veían tal y como veían a su madre en sus tiempos.

\- Audin, reúne a tus hombres y que atraviesen el bosque, rodeenlos. El resto partirá desde la puerta frontal, los forzaremos a correr hacia ustedes. Si no funciona, tendremos que recurrir a otro método.

El líder de caballería estaba de acuerdo, Audin marchó a buscar su montura y el capitán de armas informar a sus oficiales.

\- Yo iré a la montaña, veré de qué se trata.

Dijo Marco analizando los cráteres que dejaron las explosiones. La reina no contestó pero estaba de acuerdo con él, antes de que partiera lo detuvo.

\- Marco, deja que algunos exploradores te acompañen. Pueden hacer falta.

Este aceptó y subió al dragón esperando a que sus acompañantes estuviesen listos, Star se dirigió donde uno de los guardias de la muralla.

\- Ve por tus compañeros y reúnan a todos los arqueros que encuentren cerca de la escalera.

Uno de los ingenieros de la montaña llamó al escolta anunciando la segunda ronda de mortero, el mencionado levantó una bandera verde.

Desde la formación, Varían había ordenado cambiar el objetivo, ahora llamó a una bandera blanca al ver las puertas abrirse. Ordenó a los trabucos detenerse y las tropas en alerta cuando una neblina apareció de la nada cubriendo las cercanías del templo, pero uno de los vigías desde los árboles había captado movimiento.

\- Enciendan la línea!

Desde la segunda fila arrojaron antorchas a la canaleta haciendo arder el alquitrán, al no ver más allá de la misma llamó a los arqueros a disparar flechas con brea, estas cayeron a unos metros del fuego.

Las flechas no iluminaban más que así mismas, pero fueron útiles, cuando los observadores las vieron apagarse al ser arrolladas por las fuertes patas de los animales fueron alertados de su llegada.

"Ahí vienen. No sé si podemos pararlos."

Escuchó a su decir a su colega, quien junto a los demás se mantenían rígidos esperando desenfundar.

\- Ahora!

Todos repitieron la orden con él. Los lanceros clavaron sus escudos al suelo y apuntaron sus armas al frente cerrando la formación, la segunda fila lo mismo con sus alabardas, mientras la tercera metían las manos en la tierra y sacaban picas de tres metros. Todas apuntaron al frente, desde los lados y por encima de los escudos.

Cuando las monturas salieron de la niebla y saltaron sobre fuego no tuvieron oportunidad de detenerse cuando vieron el muro de agujas frente a ellos. Llevaban velocidad y habían montado en formación.

Los caballos y lobos, entre otros, chocaron de frente con las pocas y contra sus compañeros si venían desde atrás, muchos volaron hacia el frente por el impacto y algunos hasta volcaron siendo pisoteados.

\- Arqueros, disparen! Artillería, fuego!

Los escorpiones y los cañones atacaron a contra la conglomeración de unidades en el frente.

Entre el ruido y el empuje en la formación, está llegó a colapsar en el medio al atravesar un oso acorazado. Los escuderos se vieron superados en fuerza y las picas se quebraron. El oso cayó por alabardas al ser atravesado por el cuello, caballeros desmontados atravesaron con atacando a los lanceros.

Estos deformaron la fila, al no poder cerrar la brecha llamaron a los escuderos en esta a formar una segunda línea entre ambos lados para proteger a sus compañeros, mientras las alabardas y las espadas se ocupaban de los que entraban desde el centro.

"Hey, apunten a la brecha. Juntense."

Daron llamó a un grupo de mercenarios a usar sus ballestas, se formaron improvisadamente para disparar en grupo. Todos los pasaban por la brecha y superaban las picas, fueron recibidos por una lluvia de flechas.

"Carguen, ahora!"

El soldado dirigió una carga contra la brecha, los que no ayudaban a sostener el muro de escudos.

"Varían, ordena disparar frente a la formación. Podemos ayudar con la defensa."

El caballero descartó la idea apenas la escucho. En lugar de eso, siguió con el plan. El suyo.

Soltó la correa de su prisionero sin que nadie lo viera, apenas el oficial vio sus riendas caer creyó haberse soltado por un descuido de sus captores. No perdió tiempo en intentar huir.

\- Hey! Tenemos un desertor. Vayan por él, ahora!

Sus compañeros acataron su orden olvidando los problemas que se cernían frente a ellos y una vez se alejaron, por primera vez desde que llegó Varían se sentía libre. Libre de tomar acciones necesarias, si bien era cierto que diezmarían a sus enemigos el más mínimo error de cálculo, los morteros acabarían por destruir su defensa o abriendo un camino a través del fuego que no hacía más que detenerlos en su trampa.

Varían ordenó llamar a la caballería desde los flancos para que los arqueros montados se ocuparán desde la retaguardia enemiga, pero las dificultades no hacían más que aparecer ante él.

"Señor!"

Los observadores llamaron, la caballería del flanco derecho había sido exterminada, la del izquierdo entablaba un combate. Llevaban muchas bajas.

La caballería del templo se había separado en dos grupos, uno de ellos debía rodear al ejército atacante y el otro cargar contra la formación. Pero mientras una parte lidiaba con la emboscada el segundo grupo se encontró con las tropas montadas en espera.

Tras lidiar con el primer grupo con la niebla a favor, regresaron para asegurarse de evitar un posible rodeo y no sólo estaban en lo cierto, estaban marchando contra sus fuerzas aún en combate.

Los dos ejércitos ahora estaban enfrascados en una lucha de desgaste, por el momento, Star tenía la ventaja al cubrir los movimientos de sus leales.

Marco volaba sobre en caótico campo de batalla, acompañado por miembros del cuerpo de explotación. Ya tenía en la mira las armas sobre la montaña.

Estas ya habían empezado a disparar nuevamente contra la ciudad por lo que llamó a sus acompañantes a bajar con él.

Las diversas criaturas aladas descendieron en picada, se recuperaron antes de tocar el suelo y se lanzaron contra las tropas ahí apostadas. Desesperados intentaban repeler a los glifos y los dragones, estos se defendían agitando sus alas y cola violentamente contra ellos mientras sus jinetes bajaban a ayudar.

Lanzaban bombas de humo para cubrir sus movimientos, aparte de sus arcos no tenían más que escudos ligeros a sus espaldas y espadas cortas, pero con las bestias cargando contra los caballeros era suficiente.

Marco alcanzo a ver los morteros, era algo único nunca antes visto en Mewni. Ya le extrañaba ver armas y tecnología tan similares a las de la tierra, pero el mortero era lo que faltaba para quitar toda duda. Ya no tenían limitaciones con la ingeniería, y con la pólvora era cuestión de tiempo antes de que saltaran nuevamente a la guerra futurista.

Los exploradores se estaban ocupando de capturar a los ingenieros, los caballeros que quedaban se retiraban.

La caballería pesada del Templo rodeaba la colina y Varían lo sabía.

\- Reagrupense! Ingenieros, quemen las armas! Salven los cañones!

Los ingenieros corrieron a buscar la brea y antorchas para cumplir con la orden, los trabucos empezaron a quemarse desde su base iluminando todo mientras el fuego escalaba sobre el.

Todas las tropas retrocedieron hasta donde sus arqueros, se acomodaron para una formación abierta, todas las espadas desenfundadas en cada espacio. Los escudos estaban quietos a la espera y el resto de la infantería listos para la carga.

Los arqueros continuaban disparando cuando las flechas empezaron a caer.

Desde el cielo arqueros del templo volaban entre las flechas buscando a su líder, Varían llamó a los escorpiones mientras los escudos subían para proteger a los podían.

Cargados con múltiples proyectiles golpearon a la primera, algunos llegaron detrás de la formación mientras que el resto se estrellaba entre sus hombres.

\- Recarguen!

Los que quedaban se retiraron dejando el paso a una segunda ola, a diferencia de los demás estos tenían un barril atado a la silla, encendieron la mecha que sobresalía de él y lo dejaron caer. Este se deshizo al golpear contra ellos incendiando su contenido.

El enemigo en tierra ya se había recuperado para intentar una vez más, las lanzas y espadas corrieron al frente mientras los escudos cerraban su formación para proteger a sus arqueros.

Ambos ejércitos avanzaron contra el otro.

\- Disparen!

Una última ráfaga de flechas retuvo el avance enemigo desde arriba mientras el suyo golpeaba con fuerza desde el frente, mientras Varían los veía resistir ante el peso de las criaturas que se asomaban. Con más de dos metros y golpeando sus mazas de combate, los monstruos los forzaban a ceder.

Varían acomodó su casco y ordenó a toda la tropa montada ahí presente a seguirlo portando su pesada lanza.

\- Vamos. Disparen cañones!

Los cañones se dispararon contra la caballería enemiga alentando la marcha, la caballería del templo los había alcanzado.

Varían marchó al frente, el mismo encabezaba la carga llamando por una formación en cuña, antes de que chocaran su oponente los hizo separarse en dos grupos.

Varían y sus hombres pasaron por el centro, los dos grupos giraron y retomaron la carga desde atrás.

Varían giró rápidamente y continuó asta alcanzar el centro de la marcha enemiga desde su derecha, estos volvieron a virar deformando su alineación en un intento por contraatacar y resistir el impacto, pero al ser menos los jinetes de Weis y los mercenarios alcanzaron a atacar por la retaguardia.

Estos fueron sorprendidos por el flanco siendo arrasados sin posibilidad de defenderse, en sólo un barrido habían dejado en el suelo a casi la mitad de sus adversarios.

Ahora girando a la izquierda volvieron a verlos seguir tras sus pasos, a riesgo de no poder repetir la acción marcharon hasta quedar nuevamente frente a frente.

Ahora era definitivo.

Ambos cargaron hasta escuchar el ruido de sus lanzas romperse y a los animales soltar sus sonidos de dolor. Los que aún eran capaces de combatir se levantaban para enfrentar a caballeros más vulnerables con tal de recuperar cualquier ventaja, pero la más importante por parte de los monstruos era que no todos montaban caballos.

Así como las criaturas atacaban a sus caballos de forma directa o incluso saltaban sobre ellas, sus jinetes los embestían a velocidad. Aún con todos sus dientes no podían hacer mucho contra el control que tenían sobre sus animales, especialmente si atacaban a quienes los controlaban.

Las bestias que perdieron a sus jinetes saltaban a la batalla para saciar su sed de sangre.

Con su espada en mano el último caballero de Weis continuó su labor, cabalgo contra una de las bestias. Un lobo trataba de quitarle el escudo y la vida a uno de sus hombres, cabalgó donde el mercenario en apuros y lo decapitó de un solo corte.

Al ver esto, su comandante llegó a encontrarlo entre los demás. Había puesto sus ojos en su el cuando el escolta a su lado cargó en su contra, Varían siguió su marcha. Ondeó su espada sobre su cabeza y se inclinó su silla para un poderoso golpe bajo, al pasar a su lado le arrancó el brazo. El miembro cercenado callo aún sosteniendo la hoja plateada entre sus dedos, el caballero sostenía su hombro en agonía mientras Varían regresaba a terminarlo.

Pero antes de dar el último golpe fue retenido por el comandante de los monstruos, el escolta cayó de su montura antes de alcanzar verlo.

"Señor, Buff Frog"

Con su armadura negra y mazo de batalla arremetió contra él.

El caballero tomó el escudo atado a la silla de su corcel y lo siguió, a la primera se dio cuenta de su error. Era muy fuerte, tanto que en vez de perder su espada sintió que casi le arrancaba la mano por el impacto de sus armas.

Al segundo golpe su escudo fue atravesado, al tercero intentó herir a su montura pero esta pasó por debajo de él y lo tumbó de una embestida. Se recuperó mientras su caballo se alejaba apenas pudiendo resistir el cuarto golpe. Buff Frog lo había vuelto a derribar con su mazo, esta vez quitándole el escudo con impacto. Varían había vuelto a caer, vio su casco junto a él, estaba sangrando.

Tenía un corte el antebrazo, en la tierra inclinado en una rodilla vio a caballero negro listo para una última pasada.

A la distancia sus hombres retrocedían donde sus escuderos mientras tres columnas de humo se llevaban tras el rugido de un relámpago, eran sus morteros. Ocuparon su montaña y la colina se había perdido.

Bajo la cabeza y se puso su casco, se levantó una vez más.

Bajo su espada en derrota, la criatura avanzó contra él, su jinete movía su arma en la mano dominante, ambos listos para el último asalto pero Varían lo tenía donde quería.

Retomo la espada con ambas manos y santo contra la bestia, embistió el filo de su hoja contra las patas de esta dejándola caer, escucho su casco golpear el suelo y el crujir del cuello de la criatura al no soportar todo su peso empujar hacia el frente. Intentó recuperar su arma pero estaba alojada en el hueso la montura.

Buff Frog salió despedido en el aire recibiendo los efecto de su caída por todo el cuerpo, adolorido se levantó como pudo viendo al joven oficial correr donde el pateando su cabeza con fuerza.

Levantó la vista y él su mazo. Sapotoro se apresuró a tomar el hacha en su espalda y repelió su ataque, no importaba que tan fuerte era, Varían tenía la ventaja en movimiento.

Ahora apenas conteniendo cada ataque del chico se vio obligado a retroceder paso por paso, Varían salto y arremetió con el mazo sobre él, Buff Frog uso su hacha para contenerlo cayendo al no poder mantener el ritmo.

\- Varían!

Llamaron sus camaradas. Habían regresado de la persecución, dos venían tras él mientras los demás ayudaban a las tropas.

Habían formado un círculo alrededor de los arqueros, esperando a que regresara. Regreso con su oponente cuando vio una bandera blanca.

"Deténganse!"

Tres emisarios. Los tres a caballo y desarmados, la bandera en el centro era blanca y las otras tenían una constelación de estrellas en forma de mariposa.

"Sus hombre están al límite, si entrega su arma y se rinde se otorgará clemencia."

Llamó el paladín de la reina de los monstruos.

Emma le habló, miro a la dirección a la que señalaba.

Sobre sus tropas quienes apuntaban sus flechas y mantenían sus escudos arriba en lugar de abajo, en el cielo había una nube con forma de anillo, en el centro había cientos de arqueros y ballesteros. Todos apuntando desde la seguridad detrás de los muros a los pies del templo.

Sobre la reina Star se abría una puerta que se abría sobre la cabeza de sus agresores, sus hombres listos para disparar con la seguridad de que no se les regresaría, pues a esa altitud era imposible.

Varían estaba estaba derrotado, por un simple acto de magia.

Suspiro pesadamente y sin saberlo soltó el mazo sobre su legítimo dueño, aún estaba consciente.

\- Mi espada está por ahí.


	11. Chapter 10

**La Ilusión de la Paz**

* * *

Desde que iniciaron las disputas dentro de la familia más importante de la dimensión de Mewni, todo ser pensante vio sus temores cumplirse.

La familia de las mariposas estaba separada pero con más de dos facciones en la batalla. La Unión, una línea de casas gobernantes aliadas y lideradas por la reina Etheria del Principado Butterfly. Y los Restauradores, un pequeño reino creado y liderado por leales a la reina Eclipsa, con la princesa heredera a sus espaldas.

Este último grupo no tardó en disolverse tan sólo a dos meses de su creación, sin reina y con una princesa tan joven los caballeros que la acompañaban optaron por retirarse de sus tierras a un refugio en las montañas del sur. En esas regiones aún contaban con algunos aliados en los dominios Johansen, pero claramente, protección no iban a darle.

Ellos apuntaban en otra dirección.

En medio de un bosque se encontraba una montaña de roca maciza, relucía un templo antiguo ya restaurado al igual que su pueblo. La última princesa hija de ambas familias había reconstruido una monarquía olvidada con los años, y aún con su poder, no tenía ninguna intención de involucrarse en el conflicto. Pero su familia paterna no dejaría de persistir.

La reina de los Monstruos alguna vez llego a sentir aflicción y culpa al ver lo lejos que llegaron las cosas por decisiones que ella misma tomó, pero con el pasar de los años, una mirada bastó para entender que en su presente quedaba una última pelea que dar.

No mucho después de regresar a Mewni y conocer su situación la princesa intentó por diferentes medios buscar una solución a los problemas que su familia había provocado, sólo para encontrar un obstáculo imposible de superar.

El destino.

Glossaryck llegó un día a poner un alto a sus pasos por la última vía que quedaba en su lista.

Después de hablar con los Johansen, los Bolthom, los SpyderBit e incluso los Waterfolk quienes se aislaron en el fondo del mar, llegó a las puertas de su familia.

"Sabes que no hay futuro para ti al otro lado de esa puerta."

Sin atreverse a verlo de frente, contestó desesperada por una respuesta.

\- Qué otra cosa me queda por hacer? Que más me queda por intentar? No queda nada Glossaryck, toda mi vida en Mewni desapareció. Dejé todo por...

Sin poder terminar se inclinó y recargó su peso contra el muro de piedra, sosteniendo su estómago con una mano y llevando la otra a su boca, Glossaryck espero a que terminara, viéndola contener las arcadas.

"Sabes lo que te pasa. No eres tan ingenua como aparentas, y no creo que esperar algo de tu tía sea lo mejor para ti en este momento."

Star no hacía contacto visual, se alejó a paso ligero al interior de la ciudad, atravesó la puerta cuando sus pies la detuvieron. Instintivamente su cuerpo actuaba, no quería seguir. No así.

El genio azul suspiro volando frente a su antigua aprendiz.

"Mi niña, lo mejor para ti y lo que quieres hacer en este momento son dos objetivos muy distintos. Pero sabes qué es lo que quieres, sé honesta o más aún se egoísta y admitelo."

Espero en la puerta a su lado, la princesa se sentó a un lado de la entrada viendo las carrozas y a la gente pasar mientras pensaba en las palabras de Glossaryck.

Que era lo mejor para ella, que era lo que quería hacer, que era lo que ella quería?

Sus padres sabían que las cosas estaban mal y a punto de empeorar, por eso creyeron que lo mejor para ella era quedarse en la tierra donde nada le pasaría. Donde ellos sabrían que los esperaba, dándoles la fuerza que necesitaban.

Ella regresó a buscarlos y al ver lo que era su hogar quiso salvarlo, pero ya era tarde. Incluso sus familias y amigos sabían que no podían parar lo que iniciaron, desesperada por ayudar se atrevió a ir boca del lobo, sabiendo de las posibilidades de que su tía la pisoteara para evitar futuros percances.

A estas alturas solo quería... Quería ir a casa.

\- Creo que fue un día antes de marcharme.

La escucho decir mientras acariciaba suavemente su vientre, tenía casi un mes de haber llegado y era la primera vez que decía algo al respecto.

\- Marco y yo estudiamos juntos, alquilabamos un apartamento y pensamos en ahorrar y comprar una casa propia. Queríamos tener un hogar. Y yo lo abandone sin decir nada.

Escuchó atentamente cada palabra cuando noto que estas temblaban en sus labios, sin responder la dejó desahogarse.

\- Quiero ir casa, Glossaryck. Quiero que esté a salvo.

Secó sus lágrimas y se levantó con cuidado caminando en dirección opuesta a la ciudad.

No le era posible sacarla de la dimensión sin dañar más al mismo Mewni, y muy inestable ya se encontraba. Sólo podía hacer lo mejor que podía con tal de guiarla a un mejor lugar, uno en que pudiera descansar.

Trazó una ruta por los bosques, los agentes de SpyderBit eran quienes más rutas tenían entre el mar de árboles pero era otra clase de persona quien importaba en ese momento. Mientras su protegida marchaba por su segundo día de haber abandonado las puertas del dominio de su familia, una vieja conocida cruzaría su camino con ella una vez más.

En un día sin descanso y con el cuerpo cansado de montar su corcel, Higt se detuvo en un claro a descansar de su viaje. Mantener la comunicación entre los reinos era un desafío y en el mismo una ventaja que aprovechar.

Años de conflicto sin los medios de contacto a los que se habían acostumbrado consiguieron que los rostros de las personas más leales a su majestad fueran menos fáciles de recordar y encontrar, en un mar de gente sin identificar los caballeros y soldados del reinado de Moon Butterfly eran menos que sombras sin reconocer.

Sin una monarquía que valiera la pena proteger la mayoría de ellos desaparecieron o se unieron otras filas, otros como ella se quedaron para cumplir con su juramento.

Con la princesa lejos, el trébol mantenía su labor buscando información en el corazón de las tierras enemigas. Aún tenían aliados, que si bien no estaba del todo claro qué pasaría después de esa prolongada guerra mantenían su cooperación mutua.

Sorpresa la de ella cuando escuchó rumores de de parte de estos, el sólo rumor de que la hija de los últimos grandes reyes estaba de vuelta en casa. Impresión la que tuvo al verla salir de entre los grandes pinos del bosque.

Las tierras de la familia Butterfly, ahora dominadas por Etheria Butterfly, pronto estarían en su totalidad a su merced.

Ahora que las pequeñas hojas del trébol empezaban a marchitarse con el tiempo en su contra, los perros marchaban por las calles y los campos, buscando sin cesar a las ratas que se escurrían entre las paredes de sus dominios.

Higt cerró la puerta con fuerza corriendo a la sala de estar, tomó los mapas y cartas de los cajones y los arrojó al fuego sin dudar. Se aseguró que todo el papel ardiera, no tenía mucho tiempo para salir de la ciudad.

Al escuchar ruido desde las escaleras se precipitó al puñal en la mesa, lo bajo al ver a sus compañeros en los escalones, Mari y Gin. Ambos reclutados de las afueras de reino, no debía de haber nadie en esa casa. La última misión había acabado desastrosamente llevándose la vida de varios de los suyos, el grupo se había disuelto y la mayoría debían estar a kilómetros de distancia.

\- Qué hacen aquí? Creí que se habían ido con los demás.

\- Somos los últimos, esperábamos a mi hermano.

Gin era la más joven de su círculo, su hermano Ice era uno de los informantes entre los mensajeros de la reina. Estaba segura de que el pasaría por ella antes de marcharse pero con tanto movimiento en las calles y con tan pocos ciudadanos fuera a esas horas le parecía una locura.

\- Atraparon a cuatro de los nuestros hoy, estoy segura de que si está esperándote lo está desde fuera en el lugar acordado. Queda alguna carta de Ice?

Al recibir una negativa de Mari corrió al segundo piso abrió la puerta del ático, no podía esperar a nadie y no iba a arriesgarse ahora que tenían la mayoría de sus nombres. Alguien dentro de la orden los había entregado, pero no los conocían a todos. Lo más seguro para ellos era tomar distancia uno del otro.

Corrió al fondo del ático y abrió uno de los baúles bajo las lonas grises, su equipo estaba como lo dejó se apresuró a quitarse su capa y el chaleco de la cantina en la que sirvió. Metió sus ropas en una alforja cuando escuchó los gritos en la entrada, tomó su sable antes de bajar.

Pero no lo hizo, sabía que eso era una estupidez desde su posición, eran los ejecutores y los buscaban en esa casa estaba segura de que a lo mejor ya sabían de Ice y su hermana, pero nadie sabía que ella estaba ahí. Subió la escalera, la aseguró y vio a través de uno de los agujeros del techo de la sala, tenía visibilidad desde la escalera a la entrada.

Eran de la Inquisición.

Golpeaban las paredes buscando huecos, revisaban los muebles, volteaban las mesas, uno estaba frente a ellas. Gin sostenía a Mari quien sangraba desde su hombro por una herida de flecha, probablemente por querés enfrentarlos.

\- ...hablen! Conocen a alguno de ellos?

Un enviado de la reina tenía un pergamino con varios nombres en su mano, algunos tachados, y su compañero de casi dos metros y de aspecto bárbaro en la puerta, la cabeza del hermano de Gin. La niña no paraba de llorar.

\- Revisamos todo el lugar, no hay nada.

Él les ordenó continuar, pero Higt sabía que no encontrarían nada. La mayoría de las cartas no se guardaban y se había asegurado de destruir las últimas, los siervos de la Inquisición se detuvieron bajo la orden directa del líder de su grupo. Un inquisidor.

A paso firme entró a la casa y delicadamente levantó la mirada de Gin a sus ojos, rojos como un rubí. La soltó para ver de frente a Mari, sin decir una palabra se levantó y retrocedió hasta la chimenea. No había mucho ver, sus hombres ya habían deshecho el lugar.

\- Esperabas a tu hermano, verdad?

Gin no contestó, el inquisidor no repitió la pregunta. Posó su mirada en el hombre de la puerta y movió su cabeza en dirección a Mari. El gigante fue a paso apresurado donde ellas y las separó, tomó a Mari desde el proyectil y la arrastró con él mientras el hombre de la reina le pidió a Gin que contesta cada pregunta que se le hiciera de lo contrario su amiga terminaría respondiendo por su silencio.

\- No me gusta recurrir a estas cosas, pero necesito que hables para mi. No preguntaré de nuevo.

Higt estaba consternada, reprimiendose por no haberse ido cuando antes. Sabía que era un suicidio ayudarlas, pero no tenía elección más que quedarse hasta que se fueran. Desde arriba la vio asentir.

\- Quemaron documentos o algo de importancia, si o no?

Mari se mantenía en pie frente a ella, se estaba mareando pero se mantenía consciente por el dolor del movimiento de la flecha al doblar sus piernas, sólo sostenida sobre ellas fuertemente sujetada por su captor. "Si" respondió.

\- Tu hermano compartía información desde dentro, estabas consciente de sus crímenes?

"Si"

Vio cómo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y vio una vez más al fuego, al igual que las cenizas en la chimenea de piedra. Esas de papel que apenas terminaban de quemarse. Se giró una vez más a ella, esperando que fuese honesta una vez más.

\- Están solas?

Higt abrió los ojos en par y se levantó de su lugar, esperando.

\- "Si"

Cerró los ojos, suspiro regresando a la puerta tocando el hombro de su camarada en el proceso. Este dejó envió la cabeza Ice al fuego y rompió el cuello de Mari ante una estupefacta Gin, quien escuchó decir a su interrogador.

\- No debiste mentir.

Desconsolada se arrojó al cuerpo de su amiga gritando y maldiciendo, todos abandonaban el lugar se reunían afuera junto al carruaje y el jinete. El Inquisidor se quitó sus guantes, desde la entrada alzó su mano en dirección al fuego, conteniendolo y expandiendolo.

Al ver lo que tramaba, levantó los brazos de Mari e intentó arrastrarla lejos, pero el fuego ya la había alcanzado. Las paredes, repisas, el fuego las escalaba y alcanzó a su amiga al extenderse rápidamente por la alfombra. Gin tropezó con su propio peso resignada a verla arder, sentada sobre sus piernas viéndola consumirse, sintiendo el calor rodeándola.

Higt estaba decidida a romper una de las ventanas para salir, bajo a una de las habitaciones mientras las llamas subían antes de que el humo la ahogara. Esperaba que se alejaran lo suficiente para que no la notaran, cuando lo escuchó hablar de nuevo.

El fuego había llenado la sala pero no la había tocado, aún no.

\- Fuiste honesta con tal de proteger a tu amiga, pero mentiste por ayudar a alguien que no movió un dedo por ustedes. Dime donde esta, y pagará por su traición.

Gin aún era una niña, temerosa de las criaturas más extrañas de la creación, fascinada con la magia y los animales fantásticos del lugar en el que creció. Toda su vida estaba escrita en esa casa, en la amistad que forjó y el amor fraternal que se profesaba. Nadie más que ella tenía la culpa de que terminara, ella decidió quedarse con su hermano pese a la insistencia de este porque se marchara, incluso Mari se ofreció a acompañarla. Cuán terca había sido al esperar algo de las personas que prometieron fidelidad a la misma causa por la que peleaba su hermano.

Las mismas que eran capaces de venderse entre sí, tal y como los traicionaron a ellos. No le debía nada a nadie más que a las personas a las amo.

"Aún está arriba."

El inquisidor le agradeció.

\- Por tu honestidad y cooperación con la Inquisición, por la autoridad que se me confiere, yo el inquisidor Marn los perdonó.

Gin vio a su alrededor, estaba de rodillas en la tierra con Mari inconsciente a un lado. Parte de la casa se estaba incendiando, en la puerta tres hombres tenían sus antorchas listas para quemar el resto de la planta y aislar el segundo piso.

Higt estaba de pie en el frente a la ventana del cuarto de Ice, esta daba al frente de la casa dejándola a la vista del ilusionista.

Este le sonrió cuando el fuego empezó a cubrirlo todo, se acercaba rápidamente a ella al punto de acorralarla sobre una mesada, sin más salida y en medio del pánico la pelirroja atravesó la ventana.

Unas botas se postraron ante ella, con el rostro cubierto por el barro levantó la mirada alcanzando a ver al pelirrojo de aspecto sombrío y sereno. Su cuerpo dolía, no podía levantarse y enfrentarlo.

Por su parte, él la vio a los ojos. Con una gélida mirada sin malicia alguna, entonces los orbes rubí desaparecieron y en su lugar aparecieron los de su yegua. Una Higt de cabello cortado con filo de navaja, ropas rasgadas y aspecto maltrecho la acariciaba con una mano mientras sostenía la empuñadura la espada de su señor.

El animal no paraba de sangrar, aún con la punta de lanza fuera de su cuerpo no paraba de sufrir, no podía esperar a que muriese. Por lo que decidió acelerar lo inevitable.

A sus espaldas el palacio Butterfly ardía en sus pisos inferiores, los sonidos de lucha se escuchaban desde las calles donde todo combatiente fuera del Palacio era asediado por flechas desde las almenas de la propia ciudad y al otro lado del río. La puerta había sido tomada y el ejército estaba a su suerte en las calles con los pocos materiales que tenían, sus números se reducían cada vez más, los ciudadanos en sus casas no se atrevían a abrir la puerta. Estaban solos.

Higt se cubría con el cuerpo de su yegua, estaba cerca del muro. Había quedado atrapada en el medio en su intento de salir, los pocos caballeros activos y sus escuderos cabalgaron a la puerta pero fueron exterminados casi al llegar.

Con la puerta y el muro perdidos quedaron aislados del exterior. Con el palacio cerrado y bajo ocupación se habían quedado sin protección y armas, no importaba cuánto se esforzarán, no había manera de pedir ayuda y salvar el reino.

Marn dejó a Gin y su amiga algo de alimento y unas mantas, pronto llovería y no tenían un techo donde cubrirse, toda la planta baja de la casa se estaba incendiando.

La pelirroja tenía la vista perdida, estaba ahogándose en sus memorias mientras era llevada al carruaje. Esperaba poder quitarle algo de información útil antes de que se diese una sentencia, todos estaban a la espera de marcharse, ya no tenían propósito en ese lugar y los próximos objetivos serían perseguidos por el resto de la división. Sin nada más por que esperar se fueron dejando a la niña y a su amiga a la suerte.

Estaban mejor por su cuenta que con ellos o con la gente de la reina, no tendría mejor oportunidad que esa para huir de los crímenes de su hermano contra la corona.

O más bien, no tendría otra más que está.

Esa misma mañana en el no reconocido Reino de los Monstruos, Star, Audin, Marco y otros más compartían la mesa no muy cómodos.

Varían aún estaba estaba esposado desde su captura, el mensajero ya había sido soltado y Emma aún miraba con reproche a su compañero por engañarla y se disculpaba sutilmente con una de las criadas por parte de uno de los suyos.

La cabeza del oficial desertor estaba en una caja de madera en la puerta de la habitación, por reglamento tenían que llevársela y la pobre la había tomado creyendo ser de la despensa.

\- Nuevamente lamento lo sucedido. Pero descuida, alguien recibirá lo suyo por eso.

Era la única que había dicho algo esa reunión, y no era más que para el fastidio del ahora, "General en funciones" por obligación.

Carraspeo antes de hablar por primera vez desde que llegó.

\- Bien, si vamos a hacer esto tienen que saber que no puedo ser el que lleve la negociación. No soy un oficial superior.

Star tomó la carta que se le fue entregada por Loud.

\- Esto indica que si, lo siento.

\- Op-por favor!

Estaba fastidiado, una quería matarlo, otro era capaz de sancionarlo y no tenía idea de que pensaba la rubia, pero de seguro era la más pasiva del cuarto.

\- Tienen la... menor idea de cuántas veces fui ascendido en las últimas veinticuatro horas?

\- Varían, hazte un favor y calla.

\- Es la verdad, son dos días si contamos al sargento, luego teniente, después matan al general y soy comandante, después asistente de ingeniero... Bueno, esa me degradaron. Pero después, prácticamente nos amotinamos contra el.

Dijo señalando la caja. Emma se llevó una mano a la cara mientras la reina escuchaba esperando saber que seguía.

\- Eso es claramente un crimen, lo que significa que nunca fui un estratega táctico y me auto-convertí en comandante para aprobar mis ideas. Claramente ese papel no significa nada más que una excepción.

Loud escucho lo último y repitió.

\- Exactamente, en tus palabras es claramente una excepción. Ahora aste responsable.

Varían se rió de la situación, no estaba bien.

Poco después de perder a su padre, en una noche casi pierde quinientas vidas por su vanidad. Si era por una causa importante, las razones sobraban pero pudo ser mejor. Era eso mismo lo que lo devoraba por dentro.

Lo vieron reír, sostener su pecho y llorar. Volvió a su asiento en silencio, Star tomó una pluma y papel.

Marco esperaba a que terminarán, manteniendo un ojo en la puerta. Esperaba la pequeña princesa no hiciera gala de sus habilidades para el espionaje o no podría hacer nada para salvarla de su madre, también noto que en la mesa redonda nadie había tocado sus platos. Ninguno había probado un bocado.

Lo entendía por Audin, quien ya estaba a gusto y no podía llenarse por la medicina. Star no lo demostraba, pero sabía que aún estaba algo alterada por el incidente de los morteros.

No sabía mucho de los caballeros del ducado y la ciudad libre, pero el joven oficial parecía no poder sobrellevar sus actos previos y la carga que se le fue impuesta. Ahora una nueva, no esperaba que tuvieran apetito.

Se adelantó y tomó un corte de la carne, lo probó a la vista de los demás y empujo la charola en frente de ellos como invitación. Fue entonces cuando la joven caballero se animó a probar.

"Era eso?"

Ella parecía ser la que mejor llevaba las cosas de todos los presentes.

Incluso más que el mensajero, quien parecía más preocupado del estado del oficial que por su propia situación.

\- Estas son mis condiciones, sólo tienes que leerlas y decir lo que piensas.

"Varían Krel, caballero de Weis, defensor de la ciudad libre y general en funciones de Carta, propongo la rendición de las tropas bajo mi mando a las puertas de sus dominios en pos de iniciar una relación de amnistía entre nuestros reinos.

Le cedo la total disposición de los servicios de nuestros mensajeros y mercados, con tal de iniciar un acercamiento a través de la comunicación escrita y el mismo comercio. Así será con tal establecer las bases diplomáticas de una futura alianza en nombre de la paz entre ambos reinos, así como nuestra comunidad y la suya."

\- Quiere también iniciar...tratos con la ciudad libre?

Varían estaba absorto tras leer la carta escrita a su nombre, todo lo que representaba su presencia y la de sus hombres ahí estaba plasmado en un papel entintado.

Ella asintió ligeramente con una sonrisa amable.

\- Es la voluntad de mi pueblo. Y es hora de que la cumpla.

Fuera del cuarto de reuniones, una niña estaba recostada contra el muro mirando una pequeña mariposa posarse en las flores de la ventana. Esta fue seguida por otra salida de entre las mismas, ambas revoloteaban hasta alejarse juntas.

"Aún no es tiempo de tener tus alas"

Escuchó decir desde la puerta, Marco había salido sin hacer mucho ruido. La princesa no se había percatado de él hasta entonces.

\- Hola. Mi mamá sabe que estoy aquí?

El lo negó, algo que la tranquilizó. La criada ya había hablado con ella por lo de la noche anterior.

\- Pero seguro saldrá enseguida.

Al decir eso, Star salió del cuarto seguida de dos guardias y los demás.

Audin la acompañaría mientras los capas azules llevarían a los caballeros y su mensajero a la salida, los prisioneros pronto eran el otro tema a resolver.

Aparte de la ceremonia, muchos soldados y caballeros habían perecido en el combate, había subestimado el poder de sus enemigos y buenas personas habían pagado por eso.

Miro hacia ambos lados esperando encontrar a Marco, pero no podía verlo. Aún tenía que hablar con él.

La princesa tapaba su boca con ambas manos, su nuevo amigo le había dado una mano.

Extendió su brazo frente a ella cubriendo su silueta con la capa y llevo la otra mano sobre su cabeza, ahora ambos eran invisibles ante cualquiera que pasara detrás de él. Era efecto espejo funcionaba de maravilla, pero ella aún aguantaba las ganas de reír con tal de no ser descubierta otra vez.

Una vez se fue, apago el hechizo y ella rio por la travesura.

\- Eso fue increíble, hay que molestar a Audin!

Dijo mientras saltaba de alegría.

\- Eso sería un poco cruel, princesa.

Marco se sintió un poco mal por su madre, pero no veía tan malo darse unos minutos o más para conocer a nueva Butterfly.

\- Soy Estela.

Eso le recordó que aún no sabía su nombre.

\- Yo soy Marco. Llevemos nos bien.

Esa mañana se hizo un poco larga para algunos y muy corta para otros. Pero al igual que en el templo de los monstruos, donde al mediodía un águila partió con su mensajero con un importante telegrama para su rey, al otro lado donde convergen los ríos una mensajera estaba a la espera de su primer día en la mazmorra.

Su carruaje entró a la torre donde se le pusieron pesadas cadenas de acero, terminó en una celda muy pequeña y húmeda. Mirando por la ventana con sus ojos muy cansados para llorar.

Al norte del continente tras una noche de lluvias, un caballero marchaba a con sus seguidores en busca de un buen lugar para acampar.

Tenían horas de haber partido y ya estaban agotados. Habían estado semanas desde su último día Pacífico.

Una vez dejaron las granjas y bosques atrás sólo era un pueblo tras otro arrastrado por el agua y barro, si es que la hambruna y el saqueo no los acabaron antes.

Durante todo su viaje había enviado y recibido cartas a su superior sobre el avance de la misión, pero sus mensajes últimamente hablaban de sus retraso. Sólo había familias abandonadas por donde pasaban, personas que no tenían todo y nada que ver en esta lucha.

Había sido una década conflictiva, pero ahora que su rey tenía todo en contra parecía olvidar su propósito en primer lugar. Mientras ellos aún tenían la expectativa de una rendición la realidad los golpeaba, la guerra seguía y esas personas habían sido abandonadas.

Esta vez no habían personas en el lugar, sólo vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue un pueblo, el hogar de alguien. Quemado para que no tuvieran resguardo y retrasarlos.

Era tarde pero el sol aún debía estar arriba, las nubes los dejaba a oscuras.

\- Lloverá, llama al mensajero.

Esto equivalía a un día de retraso, al menos para el. Los demás ya deberían estar cerca, sino estaban asediando la fortaleza.

El día se terminaba, pero cada hora era aprovechada en lo posible.

\- Ya despertaste?

Pregunto Mirio. Estaban en un sector aislado en el interior de los muros, parte de sus heridos ya habían sido atendidos.

\- Que me pasó? Mis piernas...

Su compañero estaba recostado en una camilla, parte de su armadura había sido retirada por las abolladuras.

\- Te dispararon una flecha en la rodilla, tengo la teoría de que fue el novato del que te burlaste.

Daron lo miro escéptico.

\- Y la otra.

Mirio recordó que la mencionó.

\- Ah sí, fue un accidente. Te pise. Estarás bien

Su expresión cambio, aceptó su respuesta. Era algo habitual al tratar con él, estaba acostumbrado a sus idioteces.

\- Que estas comiendo?

\- Son unas sobras, se las compre a una criada. Quieres?

Miro a un lado de la canasta, donde una pequeña bolsa de monedas, vacía.

\- Con mi dinero?

\- Oh no, eso fue anoche. Los chicos estaban jugando cartas y me invitaron... Lo lamento.

Daron asintió, estaba con el corazón a mil pero no podía golpearlo. No podía pararse y estaba en posición de evitarlo.

Además había algo que dolía más, el idiota de su amigo siquiera había retirado el proyectil de su pierna.

Ambos estaban entre los prisioneros, en pabellón de quemados al frente. Era tan tranquilo en comparación de la noche anterior, era extraño estar al cuidado de sus enemigos pero era reconfortante saber que se había terminado.

Al menos por ahora, estaban en paz.

Ya se preocuparían por que viniera después.


	12. Chapter 11

**Con la Misma Piedra**

.

* * *

Entre el silencio y los chasquidos del fuego, Varían se quedaba con el último. Al menos este le decía algo.

Después de salir del templo se reunió con sus caballeros, estos lo saludaron por educación siguiendo el código de disciplina pero tampoco lo miraban a los ojos o le dirigían palabra alguna además de lo debidamente necesario. Un si, un no y uno que otro insulto a su persona, entre dientes para que no escuchara. Pero estaba claro que no les importaba si lo hacía.

Entre tantos problemas, la distancia, los números, el cinismo de los mercenarios y los desertores. Tanto soldados como oficiales leales y traidores, ahora estaba él.

Un chivo expiatorio.

Alguien a quien culpar de todo ese enredo y quitar del tablero para tapar huecos.

Los Butterfly querían a la princesa del templo a cualquier costo, con tal de obtener influencia necesaria en su lucha contra cualquier insurgencia y los mismos Johansen. Shastakan quería evitar otro conflicto a vísperas de su próxima victoria, y lo que menos necesitaba era perder a su aliado más grande.

A fin de cuentas eran los únicos además de la reina de los monstruos capaz de utilizar magia a voluntad, con un territorio extenso, un ejército sin desgastar y corazón frío.

No era una apuesta segura. Entendía su suerte pero era una m... No era justo...

Todo lo que quería era ser alguien de quien enorgullecerse, y ahora lo iban a juzgar por ello. Al menos los suyos lo molestaban por haberlos engañado y no por cargos vacíos.

Visitó a los heridos, los suyos lo miraban con respeto, los otros querían saber cuándo recibirían su paga. Pero no se quedó tanto como para responder.

Lo habían llamado a fuera de la tan castigada muralla donde sus caídos estaban por ser incinerados. El encendió las hogueras personalmente, sintió el calor del fuego tocar su piel, aún sentía algo de frío ya sea por su armadura o por tener una vista tan extraña.

De quinientos hombres había ciento setenta en las camas de heno. Estaban ahí porque confiaron en él y evitaron que las pérdidas fueran mayores, pero no podían decir nada, ni escuchar alguna disculpa o agradecimiento de su parte.

Detrás de él, sus compañeros, caballeros de Weis y protectores de la ciudad libre. Ellos si escuchaban y hablaban, pero no a él.

Ellos se sentían desplazados, responsables y enojados. Habían estado juntos desde la formación y esa noche más de uno iba a perecer, los había hecho a un lado porque no quería cargar con una pérdida como esa.

Había hecho mal? Ellos no querían hablar con él.

"Pero no te odian"...eran las palabras de su compañera. Aún así, no era capaz de sentir otra cosa por si mismo, se había involucrado demasiado. Más de la cuenta.

\- Ned...

Llamo al jinete, este no tenía su casco. Mantenía una mirada serena frente a la hoguera cuando volteo a verlo. Suspiro antes de hablar.

\- Quieres saber si te culpo de algo... Pues no. No hubiera sido muy diferente, pero no se si pueda confiar en ti.

Ned Crown. El jinete a quien le había asignado la comandancia de un grupo de caballería, ahora veía con impotencia en su corazón como esos hombres se quemaban asta los huesos. Nadie del primer grupo sobrevivió a esa escaramuza.

\- Partiré a la ciudad en unas horas, Emma se queda a cargo. Marchen.

Antes de retirarse con los demás, Emma se aseguro de ser la última en retirarse, teniendo la oportunidad de regresarle a su líder una herramienta extraviada.

Había recuperado el puñal que varían dejo en el campamento, un recordatorio según él.

\- Varían, no será como antes. Ahora eres un criminal, pero no significa que no esperaremos a que regreses.

\- "Siempre fieles, en nuestra mejor y peor hora, asta el último instante en nuestro último aliento." Al menos ya no pueden decir que no soy un Krell, sólo mira mi desastre. Nada como un sacrificio necesario.

Con una amarga sonrisa, Varían se despidió de su amiga.

Regreso cuando las llamas se apagaron para preparar a su caballo, no era tan joven como el anterior pero era bonito para él. Un maduro corcel errante abandonado y sin propósito que cumplir. Seguro se llevarían bien, una vez le enseñará quien manda y dejara de masticar su capa...

"Varían Krell, ya es tiempo. Por favor, cabalgue en el centro de la formación."

Tres guardianes de la ciudad libre llegaron al templo para escoltarlo de regreso, con sus armaduras ceremoniales y sus respectivos estandartes. La audiencia se llevaría a cabo en la misma ciudad por el comité y el mismo duque, aún no sabía quién hablaría por él.

Antes de partir miro hacia atrás una última vez, nadie había salido a despedirlo.

El risueñor ya lo había informado, dio el primer paso en su intento de convencerlo de cooperar con su rey. Desde que había llegado no había tenido muchas razones para ir en contra de la corona del usurpador, pero aún desconfiaba y con razones más que suficientes.

Estas en su mayoría eran superficiales, pero eran más que aceptables.

Shastakan era uno de los principales instigadores de esos días años tan oscuros, pero a diferencia de Etheria Butterfly, seguía intentando asegurar su reinado a base de una bandera blanca. Una falsa bandera.

Ya que los monstruos no tenían donde ocultarse vio su oportunidad de utilizar su fuerza a su favor, ofreciendo asilo a cambio de su servició. Ahora pretendía continuar con la separación de ambas civilizaciones otorgando títulos y tierras en el norte donde concentraría a la mayor parte de estas criaturas pensantes, asegurando el dominio Mewmano en el sur y una paz continua al tenerlos en su mano, sellando el trato con la historia a su favor como un benévolo rey de Mewni.

No estaba mal, y tenía que admitir que para un oportunista no era una mala idea. Era más la mejor de las opciones si tomaba en cuenta al resto de sus semejantes.

Aún desconocía mucho de él para caer en su red, pero lo que más lo alejaba de ese camino era el instrumento que tenía en frente.

Un mortero de diseño antiguo, municiones explosivas y no solo eso, cañones e industria.

¿Como habían obtenido tanto progreso comparado con los demás?

La mayoría aún utilizaban catapultas y trabucos, este último era una maravilla de la ingeniería moderna pero incluso para una civilización que vivía de la magia de su monarca hace una década era demasiado progreso.

Especialmente cuando la población era en su mayoría "ignorante", a falta de una mejor palabra para describir a un continente faltó de educación, apenas conocimiento de la navegación y Dios lo perdone, con mucha suerte algo de amor por la higiene.

Era un milagro si encontraba un baño que sirviera en kilómetros, pero no faltaba un noble con algo de conocimiento sobre la minería y tal vez algo sobre química.

"Que demonios pasa con esta gente?"

Se preguntó.

\- También lo notaste?

Pregunto Star cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Marco se percató que lo había dicho en vos alta. Ambos volvieron al cilindro de acero en el depósito.

\- Cuando regrese y conseguí salvar el templo, aproveche lo que aprendí en la tierra y ayude a restaurarlo, también a logre enseñarles para mejorar la condición de sus aldeas. Aunque al final tuvimos que encerrarnos y construir aquí.

\- Pero no les enseñaste esto.

Intuyo señalando el arma, Star negó.

\- Con todo lo que pasa fuera, no pensé que sería necesario agregar más leña al fuego. Nunca pensé que llegarían tan lejos.

-Solos no.

Marco estaba seguro de sus palabras, además de ellos, nadie en ese mundo era capas dar pasos tan largos en muy poco. Y menos cuando la mitad de ellos apenas sabía lo que era un martillo.

Pero, si alguien había sido capas de transmitir tales conocimientos de su mundo, sería capas de entregarles incluso más? O por lo menos, siquiera estaba consiente de lo que esto podía provocar en una civilización tan ignorante? Ellos también lo fueron, en la tierra habían perdido mucho con tal de aprender lo peligrosa que era la irresponsabilidad de su especie.

Star lo escucho reír.

Era algo hipócrita de su parte pensar así, cuando llego a utilizar a la ligera un poder que nunca fue suyo

\- Star... Saldré a reunirme con un amigo antes de ir a Carta. Me reuniré con Shastakan y averiguaré cuales son sus intenciones conmigo.

Ella sonrió y giró sus ojos. Marco sabía que quería decir algo, espero a que estuviera lista, la rubia sonrió antes de hablar.

\- Pronto saldré también. Tengo que responder a su invitación.

Lo vio preocuparse por sus palabras, aún era prematuro salir para cualquiera.

\- Me estuve escondiendo de mi familia y del exterior por años, no quería ver más que cuando volví. Pero ese también fue un error. Ahora veo todo lo que deje pasar al esconderme, ellos siempre supieron donde estaba y me dieron tantas oportunidades pero los ignore. Es hora de que empiece a actuar como lo que soy, después de todo, yo elegí ser su reina.

"Lo se" escucho decir con vos apagada, casi silencioso.

Ya no la miraba, se acercó a tocar el cañón del arma y se volvió donde la puerta.

\- Partiré en unas horas.

Antes de que saliera Star se apresuró a detenerlo por su mano, podía sentir el frío a través de su guante. Este tenía una curiosa runa bordada en el con hilo azul.

\- Marco, en verdad lamento haberme ido así...no pasaba día en que no deseara poder regresar, y aún no pasa noche en la que no piense en ti. Y cuando te vi frente a mi...

"Tenías miedo" susurro sin voltear a verla.

\- Tenias miedo de mi, de lo que pudiera pensar o decir. Incluso no dudaste en esconderla por segunda vez o evitar hablar de ella.

Antes de salir se aseguro de verla a los ojos.

\- No estoy enojado, no te odio y menos e podido dejar de amarte. Estoy orgulloso de lo que lograste, y se que lograrás más. Pero, por favor, cuando ibas a decirme? Cuando ya no le importará saber quién soy o cuando te asegurarás de mi ausencia.

Ella no respondió, soltó su mano y se quedó inmóvil en su posición.

\- Su nombre es Estela Lirida Butterfly, por las estrellas liridas que vimos un otoño...por la luz que irradiaba ella al nacer.. Creció bajo el cuidado de las criadas, de los guardias del castillo y de mí. Creció preguntando por su padre y viendome llorar por no saber que decirle o si entendería el porque se vio privada de uno...

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para acomodar su cabello de la frente y limpio sus lágrimas, aún trataba de mantener la compostura.

\- No sabía si íbamos a volver a vernos, que tenía que decir. No sabemos si alguna vez será posible volver, no quería darle esperanzas y lastimarla. Es sólo una niña y yo soy su madre, tenía que protegerla.

Terminó ligeramente agitada y con los ojos vidriosos, su nariz emitía un ligero sonido al aspirar. Recordaba cuando se ponía así, tratando de verse decidida y fuerte la última vez que hablo con sus padres, o cuando la regaño por salir en medio de la nieve para buscar a su perro cuando se mudaron juntos... Pero siempre terminaba llorando, así de sensible se ponia.

\- Entonces, dices que no me corresponde ser parte de su vida? Que no es mi deber aunque se que también es mía?

Trato de hablar calmadamente sin embargo su vos salio quebrada, arriba no sólo estaba su hija, era arriba y justo frente a él donde se encontraban las dos últimas personas que realmente le importaban, su única verdadera familia.

Y estaba siendo restringido de conocerla.

\- Marco necesito tiempo. No sabemos cuánto durará esto, han pasado años y no sabemos si...

Era lo único que le faltaba escuchar, pero en el fondo de su corazón lo sabía, o al menos que podía ser cierto.

\- No sabes si aún sientes algo por mí.

Star llevo una mano a sus ojos y volteo a su izquierda, ahora ella sin atreverse a mirar hablo con un hilo de vos. Se sostuvo de unas cajas soltando el aire en sus pulmones, esperando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

\- Necesito tiempo, esto es muy repentino. Siguen pasando cosas, asechan por todos lados, la gente está asustada, y aunque no lo parezca ya estaba aterrada desde antes de saber que posiblemente tendríamos que lidiar con lo nuestro.

Se alejó de su esquina regresando a él, y puso una mano en su pecho.

\- No quiero que te pierda a sólo unas palabras de tenerte, pero si en verdad queremos que funcione tenemos que ser pacientes.

Marco sintió su calor, estaba rígida esperando su respuesta. Él paso un brazo por su cintura y una mano a su cabeza, está se deslizó asta ahuecar su mejilla. La atrajo ha su cuerpo y dejó que se desahogara, la sintió estremecerse mientras lloraba.

Una vez la sintió más tranquila, se sentó junto al muro de piedra y dejo que descansará junto a él. Tenía tiempo, de eso estaba seguro.

Ya había esperado y podía hacerlo un poco más.

En la caravana del señor del fuego los soldados estaban cada vez más escépticos sobre su llegada a la puerta de hierro, tenían dos días asta llegar pero los obstáculos en el camino los tenían nerviosos.

Aparte de las aldeas más cercanas a la frontera ningún pueblo del interior estaba en condiciones ser ocupado, o siquiera seguían en pie.

Ya se habían ocupado de alimentar a más de diez mil personas y dirigirlas a las zonas ocupadas, sólo quedaban provisiones para terminar el viaje y sólo porque acordaron racionar lo que quedaba en dos comidas al día. Ahora la marcha era continua, sólo paraban para dormir y aquellos que se ocupaban de cuidar el campamento dormían sobre los caballos para mantener sus fuerzas durante la noche.

"Mi señor, tenemos noticias de nuestros exploradores."

Uno de sus tenientes dio aviso de sus siete jinetes enviados a todas direcciones, entre sus tareas estaba encontrar cualquier alma capaz de otorgar información, cualquier cosa que explicara aquello que lo inquietaba desde la mitad de su marcha.

"Señor, recorrimos todo el terreno que pudimos entre norte y este, no hay nada."

"Las, granjas fueron quemadas justo con las casas."

"Hay un lago cerca de un poblado con posos de agua. Esta totalmente contaminado, habían animales muertos."

"Encontramos un río, el que lleva por enfrente de nuestro destino. Pero sólo hay pinos y árboles menores sin nada que aportar."

\- Contaminaron su agua, que hay del río y el lago?

"Ambos encontramos esto." El jinete le entregó un botella de vidrio, tenía en su interior un extraño líquido verde casi en negro. Más que agua sucia parecía una especie baba aceitosa.

"Algunos animales intentaron beberla, eso los mato, y parecía destruirlos por dentro. Era como si llevarán meses ahí, pero los campos aún estaban calientes."

Exil tenía preguntas que se quedarían en el aire, pero ahora tenía una respuesta que sería de ayuda para aliviar sus temores.

\- Demian, envía esto al rey e informa lo que sabemos.

El joven lo sostuvo en sus manos con cuidado, no le parecía tan diferente al alquitrán excepto por su color.

\- Señor, tenemos lo necesario para llegar. Ellos tendrán suficiente para ayudarnos a volver?

Exil lo meditó. También lo había pensado y era una de sus preocupaciones, no sabían si los demás habían sido más afortunados en su viaje.

\- De no ser así, pediremos apoyo. El camino es nuestro.

El jinete asintió y partió a buscar a su mensajero.

Exil miró a su caravana, aún estaban en buena forma y la moral no había disminuido más allá del aburrimiento. No habían sido atacados por ninguna fuerza enemiga o alguna de las casas neutrales en su recorrido.

No sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo, estaban lejos de nueva línea de seguridad.

A partir de ahí sólo habían refugiados y tierras arruinadas. Pero eso le daba algo de lógica al señalar a una posible guerra de desgaste, dejarlos exhaustos, atacar y forzarlos a abandonar expulsándolos de sus tierras.

Tal vez ya había empezado.

Habían superado las seis mil unidades hacia dos días, al retrasarse para apoyar a los desplazados se habían encontrado con un batallón amigo, era un milagro que reuniesen tantos para el asedio. Había calculado bajas por miles pero llegaban como si nada, nadie se había interpuesto en su camino al norte y menos a unas millas de la puerta de hierro.

Era frustrante.

En la planicie a una distancia segura entre la hierba habían caballos reposando, sus jinetes desmontados observaban el andar de los casi diez mil.

"No pensé que realmente fueran tantos, tomando en cuenta los que llegan desde las otras direcciones... El grueso de su ejército en verdad creció."

"Sin embargo es asombroso. Van como si fuera la última vez."

Entre ambos soldados portando los tonos de gris y plata de la guardia de Hayton, junto a su corcel había un muy joven caballero.

El iluminado guardián de Hayton.

"Su comandante es Exil, verdad ? No les diste tu nombre, ya se conocían?"

"No realmente. Pero si se dé el y de su amigo Blaze. Su coraje es bien conocido en el sur."

Ambos vieron al caballero frente la gran marcha, su armadura y su espada, detrás junto a una carreta el anciano antes visto tratando de robar una botella. No veían amenaza ahí pero llamaba la atención.

"Puede que ambos se enfrenten en poco tiempo, crees que puedas con él?"

Recibió un golpe por parte de su compañero al hacer la pregunta, este parecía ofendido.

"Como crees? Es Trevor Rand, es el mejor guerrero del norte, nadie puede pararlo en combate. Con el y el tigre blanco no hay nadie capas de vencerlo."

Al terminar la oración lo vieron alejarse de ellos, llevaba un tiempo sin pensar en ella.

Se suponía que la vería de nuevo para la misión pero seguía sin poder pensar en que decir cuando la encontrara, temía que aún estuviera molesta.

Hacia un mes cuando la fortaleza del rey estaba siendo preparada, habían recibido un mensaje con los planes a seguir. Mientras que ella se mantenía consternada por las instrucciones dadas él no se mostraba más que dispuesto a cumplir, nunca había tenido que discutir con nadie más que con ella.

Lo último que recordaba era las últimas palabras que le dedicó, "No eres un héroe, eres un niño." Ja...

Un niño... Los niños ya no existían para él. Ahora eran hombres y mujeres, todos ellos tenían una misión y propósito donde se conocieron, en la laguna dorada. El lugar donde ocurrían los cambios y los milagros para los huérfanos como ellos.

El mensajero de Demian partió esa madrugada con el último informe, ese mismo día en que llegaban a encontrarse caminos distanciados para verlos. Historias paralelas pero con tanto en común que asustaba, un mensaje llegaba desde el norte pero en Carta su destinatario tenía otros planes.

En el sur, desde el templo partía un joven caballero que no tenía un futuro lo suficiente mente claro para preocuparse, pero suficientes ideas para agobiarle en el viaje.

Desde su mismo punto de partida un águila despegó esperando ser capas de llegar con las buenas noticias para su rey, y con las malas también. Las decisiones de Varían no había tenido el efecto esperado por el monarca, y ahora pagaría por ello.

En las montañas de hierro, sentado en su trono, el verdadero rey de las arañas esperaba noticias de sus vasallos.

"Mi rey, las serpientes regresaron."

El rey Spyder Bit los envío a llamar, en nada las puertas se abrieron y fueron dejados en el salón.

"Mis hombres se ocuparon de un grupo de exploradores, las tropas enemigas llegarán en nada. También encontraron aldeas destruidas y ganado muerto, no hay rastro de nuestra gente. Calculamos que huyeron y los cazaron, había muchas huellas de caballos."

El explotó en cólera. Durante su encierro espero que por lo menos en el exterior tuvieran oportunidad de quedar fuera del combate, había ordenado a la nobleza proteger los asentamientos en sus tierras sin entrar en el conflicto. Pero ahora...

"Esos malditos, esto es genocidio! Que paso con las casas en los otros puntos? También desaparecieron?"

"No sabría decir, no podemos ir más allá de donde estamos. Como dije, el enemigo esta cerca y es sumamente hostil, pero nosotros también. Si acepta las condiciones, mis hombres se ocuparán de traer más información y salvar lo que puedan."

Su empleador lo meditó, tenía dinero, pero también reconoció su posición en el tablero. Lo estaban rodeando y necesitaría todo lo que aún tenía.

"No, reúne a tu banda. Nos defendemos aquí, al menos asta que el plan este completo."

El mercenario asintió y se marchó del salón.

Fuera de este, los guardias verdes serraron la gran puerta detrás de él y siguió donde los suyos esperaban. Hombres y mujeres, en negro verdusco y calaveras de bronce en los hombros.

Se fueron donde no había nadie, las almenas aún estaban bacías. Sólo un par de centinelas por torre y los demás abajo y a fuera, colocando trampas, calibrando las armas, tomando distancias y trayendo más proyectiles.

\- Bueno, el anciano no pagará más de lo acordado. Significa que nos apegaremos al plan inicial.

"Pyro, soltamos toda la poción que traíamos en el agua, no durará mucho pero afectará a toda la fauna que entre en contacto con ella."

\- Bastará con eso, nuestro amo tendrá ojos dentro del bosque ahora.

"También podremos saber que pasa del otro lado, no tendremos que esperar después del asedio. Pero lo siguiente dependerá de los resultados de tu hermano."

Vio el sol sobre ellos, la luz se reflejó en sus ojos, cambiaron por un instante, a un verde intenso.

\- Sion puede con esto, es su especialidad. Mira el desastre que hicimos sin él.

Bajo el suelo de ladrillos había roca y granito. Gran parte de la muralla era una misma con la montaña, la pesada puerta de acero y troncos petrificados eran de las pocas cosas creadas por el hombre. Era casi inexpugnable, casi.

Ese lugar no tenía muchas debilidades, pero ahora tenía una enorme.

\- Diez años de constante lucha los volvió desconfiados y paranoicos, lo primero lo entiendo, lo segundo es tan contraproducente. Eso los hará morir solos. A diferencia de ellos, eso quedó atrás para nosotros y la magia nos mantiene unidos. Es un mundo nuevo, lástima que muchos no lo verán.

Era un día hermoso, ellos podían apreciar eso. Esas pequeñas cosas que otros no.

Ellos no se consideraban malos guerreros, simplemente cumplían con su rol en el mundo y en la vida misma, alguien tenía que hacerlo después de todo.

Era su destino estar ahí.


End file.
